


Shitty Four Eyes

by hokorixxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, I fuckin love highschool shits, Slow Burn, imagine levi and hanji being teenagers and they be doing fluffy shit, just fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokorixxx/pseuds/hokorixxx
Summary: Levi took a nap in an abandoned laboratory meanwhile Hange finds a stranger sleeping in her abandoned laboratory.An unlikely friendship was then formed from that incident.Oh, and an unlikely couple too.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a shit ton of fan fiction, I'm quite inspired to write one. I am no doubt a shitty writer and I can't guarantee whether this story would actually be completed since I'm lazy as fuck. 
> 
> I will try to finish this though, I love Hange (spelled as Hanji here though) and Levi too much to even abandon this.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So months have passed and I'm quite disappointed at this fic I wrote. HAHAHA This needs some major improvisation.
> 
> PLUS THIS IS SO LENGTHY.

Slowly squinting his eyes at the sunny sky, Levi woke up from his afternoon nap on the bench at the rooftop.

Summer is indeed hot as hell and he was never really fond of summer.

The sweat slipping on his body and the smelly body odor he would smell from his surroundings disgusts the hell out of him.

Realizing that even the tall looming building couldn't even shield him from the sun, he stood up, thinking for places he could continue his nap time. It is currently 3pm in the afternoon and he doesn't have club activities. 

Some may want to hang out with their noisy ass friends however Levi isn't fond of other people's company. He'd rather spend time alone and dwell in the silent peace of the afternoon breeze. But summer has come and the breeze that he's so fond of has been disrupted.

Some may rather go home yet Levi doesn't really like staying in his rowdy house. He finds his Uncle Kenny, who's a drummer of a certain rising band, annoyingly loud. His uncle and his fellow bandmates are certainly in their house right now since it's Monday afternoon after all. They'd all eventually go home after 5 pm and Levi is currently waiting for that to come.

He entered the building, deciding to just stay in his classroom. Nobody's probably in there at a time like this since everyone has gone to their respective clubs. Just when he turned around the corner, he saw Professor Jaeger holding a shit ton of papers. He just went out of his office and is currently having a hard time pulling three boxes out.

"I should call for help." The frustrated professor muttered.

Shit. Levi immediately turned back on his heels and walked the opposite way. Carrying those fucking boxes is such a hassle, he thought to himself.

He was currently contemplating whether to just go home and lock himself in his room or find more places within the campus to stay in. Actually, he never had a chance to roam around the campus since he just transferred out here for like two months.

Levi sighed and muttered under his breath, "This is hopeless. I'm just wasting my time."

Just when he spits out those words, he turned around and saw an empty room. He looked up to read the sign. It's the Science Lab and he just remembered that his Science Professor mentioned that the new science lab is on the next building, leaving this one now empty.

He opened the door and he was quite pleased looking at the surroundings. It's suspiciously clean for a room that has been abandoned. A soft, sky blue, a comfy-looking sofa that was placed beside the opened window caught his attention. The sofa was hidden in the corner and away from the blinding lights of the afternoon sun.

Perfect, he thought. Levi placed a finger on the sofa to check whether it's covered in dirt or dust. He hummed satisfyingly upon realizing it is not.

After shutting the door, he lay on the sofa and slowly closed his eyes. This is not so bad after all, he thought. Getting sleep has become troubling for him lately. His Uncle is indeed a jerk, doing every shit as he pleases. Since last week, his uncle Kenny has developed a habit of practicing during the whole night. Disrupting his sleep from the rowdy noise of base and drum sticks.

He closed his eyes and hummed in peace. Slowly, he went into slumber and slept.

\--

Hanji was very shocked to meet an unexpected guest in her lab. She just got an earful from Professor Pixis for messing up his own private lab during their class. She just had to test some chemical reactions on certain elements. It obviously went into a disaster, the compound blew up which created a commotion and obviously wrecked the part where she conducted her experiment.

"If you want to experiment, do it on your own lab Hanji Zoe!" He shouted at her, face red obviously from anger.

She barely got away after she explained the importance of her own experiment. Professor Pixis obviously got annoyed with it and decided to let her off for the day.

Well, she was supposed to write her observations in her own lab until she found an unexpected guest inside.

She walked towards the man who is currently sleeping on her sofa. Out of curiosity, her eyes lingered for a moment, exactly staring at the man intently. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, obviously lacking sleep. His long eyelashes and cute pointy nose made her chuckle inwardly.

Ahem, he is sorta cute.

His lips in a grim line and eyebrows furrowed. From the looks of it, he's not exactly comfortable sleeping.

She turned to look at the dusty orange sky outside, it is certainly night soon. Yet she is troubled in the thought of waking up the man since he seems like he lacks sleep. Upon spotting her notes on the desk, she thought of an idea.

\--

Levi woke up suddenly. His vision slowly adjusted at the plain white surroundings. He stared at the fluorescent lights at the ceiling. As he rubbed his eyes, he slowly realized that he just slept in an abandoned lab. He turned to his side, realizing that it is indeed already night. The clock on the other side of the room was ticking loudly, the shorter hand pointing at exactly 7 pm.

He groaned upon the realization. His mother would certainly get worried about him getting home late. She's fussy as hell.

Oh...

A realization dawned on him.

His mother died three months ago.

Therefore, going home late isn't exactly a problem for him now. He sighed out of relief or pity for himself. He's not exactly sure but he'd really prefer it if it was the former.

He then realized that a chair was beside him.

"What the fuck," He cursed, slightly terrified at the idea of the chair suddenly being moved beside him.

That's when something lying on the chair caught his attention. A torn piece of paper was lying there with messy words written on it. He picked it up and read it.

'Hey, I saw you sleeping peacefully and contemplated whether to wake you up or not. I concluded not to upon seeing the dark bags under your eyes which is probably an effect from lack of sleep.

Anyway, this lab actually belongs to me you know? I'd prefer it if you'd lock the door after exiting.

My writing may be messy but nice to meet you, unexpected guest!'

"What a shitty handwriting," He stated.

Levi went home after that, doing exactly what the note said. A question popped in his mind though, thinking about the mysterious person who saw him asleep.

Hard to admit but a shiver went under his spine upon the idea of someone seeing him in his most vulnerable state. God knows what shits that mysterious person did to him while sleeping?

\---

The next day, Levi's club activities have started so he never had a chance to get on his nap time in that empty lab. He tends to pass through that lab every now and then. During recess, his extra time, going to his next classes and literally every time he went out of his own classroom he'd always pass through that shitty lab.

It was a week after when his club has granted him free time. The club president, Erwin Smith, who is two years older than him has told them that they had nothing to do for the day and everyone deserved a nice break once in a while especially now that exams are coming.

He went to the lab that day. Obviously wary at the idea of probably meeting that certain person. He opened the door and beholds a sight before him.

Mountain of papers were on every table, a spill of coffee was evidently lying on the floor with its cup obviously left there, crumple of papers were literally everywhere and even the lab equipment was everywhere and Levi almost had a heart attack when he realized that a glass bowl was placed at the corner of the table, hanging for its dear life.

His nose scrunched up and the natural scowl on his face deepened, perfectly expressing the disgust he feels at the sight. He could even smell the revolting smell for God's sake!

"What the fuck is this shit..." He cursed out of bewilderment, "It's messy as fuck! It looks like a fucking dumpsite!"

He immediately went to open the window, trying to get the smelly odor out of the vicinity. An idea was clearly in his head as he stared at the environment. His body, particularly his hands were itchy to do something.

Levi can't stand a mess. With an irritated groan, Levi decided to follow his instincts.

Within twenty minutes, he hummed satisfyingly. As he eyes the surrounding that is now clearly shining shimmering and splendidly clean! Not a speck of dust can be seen nor felt by his fingers as he ran his hand on the long white table.

He was about to lay on the sofa when he realized that it is now 5 pm and he certainly needs to go home. Disappointed, he went home and regret slightly washed into him. He just spent his beloved free time cleaning the shit out of that shitty lab.

Before exiting the door though, an idea erupted on his mind as he recalled the last time he went in this shitty lab.

\--

"So as you can see... a mixture forms when two or more substances are combined such that each substance retains its own chemical identity...."

Hanji could only stare at her Professor. She has learned all those shits years ago, this knowledge isn't new anymore for her.

"Chemical bonds between the components are neither broken nor formed. Note that even though the chemical properties of the components haven't changed, a mixture may exhibit new physical properties, like boiling point and melting point."

Despite it not being new though, she still tried to listen intently. Taking her Professor's words properly, thinking that their thoughts are exactly on the same boat... or finding some errors in his words.

"For example, mixing together water and alcohol produces a mixture..."

However, her thoughts wandered on something else. Yesterday, after visiting her lab before going home, she was shocked as she saw how squeaky clean the place is. She was frightful at the idea of a stranger cleaning her lab as it had a lot of important stuff on it. Her lab tools are in place and the pile of paper was arranged. She surfed through her papers to check if even a piece was missing yet fortunately, everything was there.

She sighed out of relief at the confirmation. All her crumpled papers were placed inside her trashcan.

"Woah, I never realized that I actually have one." She chuckled to herself.

Just when she was about to turn around and leave the place, she noticed a neatly folded paper on her bookshelf just beside the door. It stood slightly though so it really did catch her attention.

As she opened it, she couldn't help but point out how neat the handwriting is.

'Was about to take a nap in this shitty place only to find this almost becoming a disgusting dumpsite. You ought to clean more your shitty place you know.

By the way, I'm just cleaning the place out of boredom; don't think of it as a fucking favor. Please.'

Hanji raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, "He certainly curses a lot, huh."

Interesting.

Hanji got curious about this guy.

Curiosity for Hanji has never been a good thing though.

\--

Levi hurriedly walked through the hallways. He had his nap on that shitty lab for like two weeks now. Now that club is prohibited for the moment since exams are coming, he'd find himself spending time in that lab. There was even one time that he read his book there, obviously comfortable in the place he named shitty.

Despite coming there like every day, he never got a glimpse of that mysterious person who certainly lived in that shitty place. He can tell that the person went there every single day though because of the new pile of papers, the addition of things, and all the mess that occurs every single day.

He cleans it every single day too.

And of course, the ripped pieces of paper left behind every time he leaves a folded paper too.

'I'm extremely grateful for having a personal janitor you know? Thanks for looking after my mess!'

'Based on your replies, I could tell you're quite a grumpy person. Not so subtle, are we?'

'I guess cleaning the place is your own way of saying thank you for letting me stay? Well! Don't worry about that, okay? You can just leave my place in a mess. I don't really mind.'

Those are just one of that person's notes. He certainly forgot about the fact that the shitty person who lived there did saw him asleep the first time he went there. He grumbled at the fact.

'Don't be so cold! I had a hard time looking for my equipment you know? I literally rummaged through every cabinet just to find those. Put it somewhere I can see immediately next tiiiime. Okay?

Demanding as it sounds, I am certainly grateful, shorty!'

'I can already see the scowl on your face every time I read your notes.'

The class bell rang. He is certainly wondering at the mysterious person. He is quite annoyed at destiny itself for coinciding with their daily life schedules. His free time seemed like the person's busy time. He even thought that maybe the person isn't even a student here anymore. Probably just one of the professors on the campus. Yet that idea contradicts with the schedule sheet he saw on that lab's bulletin board.

The person is indeed a study person as all of their free time is spent studying. So with that in mind, that person is indeed a student.

To be honest, he can just go to the faculty room and ask who stays there yet he can never bring himself to do it.

He isn't curious at all. He doesn't even care.

However, as he finds himself coming back to take a nap in the shitty lab each day, he couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact.

As much as he hates to admit it but he really wanted to know who the messy person who lives in that shitty lab.

Levi is currently in denial.

He was on his way to his class when his ears heard someone opening a door. He turned behind him only to find the door to the lab gently closed as a figure just entered inside. A foot was the only thing he caught glimpse of since he certainly turned around a bit late.

He wants to know who. Damn it.

His feet seemed to have a mind of its own as he realized that he is indeed walking towards that shitty lab.

Even a single peak will do. He convinced himself.


	2. She's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally meets the mysterious shitty person behind the papers.

Standing by the door, exaggerating as it may be, Levi is slightly nervous. He doesn't even know why but the fact that he'll finally figure out the person who's apparently the only one who he 'talks' to every day through a shredded paper is indeed exciting him.

Eyebrows furrowed and lips in a grim line. He twisted the doorknob open and stepped a foot in.

A girl, who is shorter than him with light shoulder-length ginger hair that is actually holding a pile of papers and folders in her arms, turned to him in shock. He noticed the amber-colored eyes that widened for a second.

She was one of his club members and they only talked once.

Petra Ral. A first year. A year younger than him.

Petra broke into a sweet smile, "Oh, it's a shock to meet you here Levi-senpai."

Levi looked at her intently before scanning the things in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a crude manner.

The short girl chuckled slightly, "I should be the one asking you that though..."

Levi isn't really fond of talking. He's never good with words.

He is pretty disappointed. He never thought that it could be Petra. With nothing left to say, he placed his hands inside the pocket of his slacks and looked down. Displaying a look of boredom in his face and a small subtle pout.

Damn it, he was getting all fussy over nothing.

Upon realizing that Levi's actually a man of few words, Petra stopped her chuckling and shrugged slightly. To be honest, Petra has always liked the older man. Ever since the first time they met, she immediately fell in love when he knitted a ripped part of her skirt. It was quite a problem after all because it was her first day in school and they had a morning assembly to take part in.

"Actually, I'm currently running an errand from someone." Petra added, "That person is actually too engrossed in her books that she just pushed her works into me..."

Levi raised an eyebrow, "That person... is it the one who... stays in this place?"

Petra was quite taken back by the question.

"Well yeah, you see... Hanji-senpai is just really crazy over science. She tends to experiment over every single thing she develops curiosity on. That's why, when she actually made an explosion just last week due to her experimenting about chemical reactions, the Principal decided to give her an exclusive laboratory for all her research and experiments."

The furrowed eyebrows soften and one eyebrow was raised.

Petra, realizing that Levi is quietly interested, continued, "Principal Smith took a liking to her genius mind so he considered to give her an environment where she can further extend the vastness of her boundless knowledge... Well, since last month, the first years were asked to give assistance to her. It just happens that I'm the one on duty right now."

Hanji, huh. So it is a student, a female, and she's named Hanji.

The ginger haired-girl cleared her throat, "So... uhh... I should probably get going now, Levi-senpai."

An idea popped out in his head.

Footsteps started to echo as Petra smiled apologetically at him. She continued picking up a pile of paper and after a brief moment, she's now bidding him farewell and all he could do was give her a nod.

Until she was on the frame of the door when he decided to just fuck it off.

"Oi."

Petra turned around only to see Levi looking sideways.

"Levi-senpai?"

"How about I help you carry those things?" He offered in a nonchalant way.

"Uhh..." A blush spread on her cheeks, "Su-sure—wait, no---uhh—You don't have to..."

Levi already took some folders in her arms and walked passed her. He turned around to ask, "Where are we taking this?"

Petra could only blink twice... No, thrice...

"To Hanji-senpai!" She answered rather too enthusiastically for Levi's liking.

He squinted his eyes at her answer, "Where?"

"L-Library..."

He gave her a nod and started to walk. His steps felt so heavy and it really feels like it took forever to reach the Library. He sighed upon realizing that he's quite annoyingly flustered about all these things.

He opened the door to the Library. As he scanned the empty place, he spotted a person on a table, with their head leaning on their crossed arms. The person was sleeping with its back heaving up and down. Her hair is tied in a messy ponytail and castles of books were around her.

"It's Hanji-senpai," Petra mentioned behind him.

Walking rashly towards the woman named Hanji, Levi contemplated inside his head.

He dropped all the files on the table. With all its noise and movement, the person obviously sleeping shifted from its place.

"Se-senpai... you should be careful not to wake Hanji-senpai up," Petra told him in a hush.

Levi doesn't care. He obviously wants the person to wake up.

However, to his disappointment, the person only shrugged a little and went back to sleep. He let out an exasperated sigh. As he eyed the person, he notices the tangle of strands of her brunette hair, tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyelashes are evidently long as her eyes are closed. Pointed nose and a slight smile on her naturally pink lips.

She had that too happy kind of aura on her face that even her sleep in a goddamn library seemed peaceful.

Petra watches as Levi stared intently at the person.

"Do you know her?" she asked in a soft voice.

Levi broke from his trance as he turned to her. Petra had a curious look on her face as he shook his head rather irritated.

"Oh, is that so..." Petra was out of words to say, "Th-thank you... I guess..."

Levi let out a huff and nodded. He started to walk away from her, his steps rather fast, towards the door.

"See you!" Petra said loudly enough for him to hear and not to wake the sleeping brunette.

He only gave a wave at the back of his hand without turning at her as he exited the Library.

It was only when he was walking towards his classroom that the lingering thoughts came whirling inside his head. The mysterious person in the shitty laboratory is a student named Hanji who is obviously not a year younger than him based on how Petra addressed to her as 'senpai.' He has found out that she's that highly intelligent to be treated specially by the Principal who is no doubt rather wise in his own management.

All the messy stuff in her laboratory... he now knows the answer.

His thoughts were soon dismissed as class started. Levi is also sort of a perfectionist. He wants good grades so he listened intently in class.

\---

"Thanks again Petra!" Hanji said with a bright face, "See you around?"

Petra smiled at her, "See you..."

Hanji's eyes trailed off to Petra as she walked towards the door. She just stayed with her for an hour just to wait for her to wake up. She's quite a nice girl. She even made tea for her. Taking a sip from the tea Petra made, Hanji scanned all the books on her table.

She frowned. Putting all of these back on the shelf would be such a huge hassle. 

The lying notebook caught her attention. She grabbed it and realized that this was homework from Principal Smith. Upon the realization, she stood up immediately slightly ashamed at the fact that she forgot to turn this to the Principal.

Hanji left all the books on the table in a mess. Running through the hallways, she bumped into someone. 

"Oops, sorry!" She didn't even bother looking at the person she bumped into.

Well, that was rather rude of her. 

But she's in a hurry!

She bolted towards the Principal office, leaving the poor guy on the floor. 

\---

Levi Ackerman was on the floor.

He glared at the brunette who bumped into him, running rather fast and turning into a corner. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He then realized that the brunette is Hanji and she's quite tall. 

Suddenly, a hand was held out in front of him. He looked up and saw the amused look on Erwin's face.

"What are you doing, sitting on the floor with lots of germs from every set of feet that stepped on there every single day, Levi?" 

He slapped the hands away and glared at Erwin. The blond only chuckled at Levi's behavior.

"I can stand on my own, Eyebrows." He stated as he stood up irritatedly.

He patted the dirt away that definitely hung on his pants as his bottom hit the surface. That shitty woman made this happen. He still had that scowl on his face as he was muttering curses.

"That was Hanji Zoe." Erwin suddenly said out of blue.

He looked at him.

"The same year as you and a genius. She looked like she's in a hurry..." He added, "Probably on her way to meet dad. They're probably researching on a certain subject as always. Hanji gets high praise from her experiments. Dad likes her."

"Is that so?" Levi crossed his arms, "Isn't still an excuse to bump into me and not apologize like a jerk though..."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. Taking in the unusual reaction from his friend.

"What are you so bitter about? I never knew you're so sensitive." Erwin pointed out.

The shorter man could only roll his eyes. 

He headed back home early that day. He didn't even drop into the shitty lab. Walking home with hot rays of sun hitting his pale skin, he could only hiss at how annoyingly hot it is. There's sweat forming on his forehead and every other part of his body.

Gross, he thought.

So fucking gross.

It was when he spotted a woman, sitting down under a huge tree near the stream, hugging her knees and absent-mindedly throwing rocks on the water. He immediately knew who it was based on her brunette hair tied into a ponytail. 

He sighed. He actually planned to stay in that spot. 

It was when she suddenly turned to his direction. His eyes widened at the sudden movement. Squinting her eyes, Hanji gave a confused expression. Levi took that as a reason to start walking towards her in slow paces and slightly fanning the sweat out his body. From the concrete, he stepped on the ankle-length grass. 

The noise of the rustling of dried leaves filled the air.

Hanji broke the hug on her knees to pick up her eyeglasses. Now wearing it, her eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips.

"Finally!" She squealed, "Fancy finally meeting you here, Shorty!"

Levi glared at her. He's fully aware of his shortcomings. Isn't it quite rude of her to state in front of his face? 

He is certainly not pleased with the nickname.

A realization dawned into Hanji as her smile slightly faltered a little bit.

"Do you know me?"

With him looking down at her, Levi raised an eyebrow.

"You're Hanji."

"Oh, you know who I am! That's a shock..." Then the smile is back.

Levi nodded. She's so smiley and lively. Too much energy.

Hanji patted the spot next to her, "Come sit with me."

Totally not expecting it, Levi is currently in an internal conflict. He isn't fond of people and he's annoyed at Hanji. She's pretty annoying, what a bad start. But despite all the unsatisfied thoughts, he still accepted her offer and sat beside her. 

As he finally positioned himself properly, Hanji started interrogating.

"So... How come you know my name and I don't know yours?"

He could already see her pouting without even looking at her.

"Levi."

She tilted her head to the side, "Levi?"

"Just Levi." 

Levi doesn't like telling others his last name. 

Hanji probably got the gist of it, "How did you know me? You figured out I'm the one writing those shredded papers?"

"Helped Petra and saw you in the Library." He answered in a monotone. "You fucking bumped into me and Erwin saw it. He mentioned your full name."

"So it was you!" Her eyes widened at the news, "I had a feeling it was you because of you being a midget. Sorry, I was in a hurry."

He turned to her only to shot her a glare, "You're very rude."

Hanji laughed. Levi's obviously didn't like her calling him out for his height. 

"Well... I'm just honest!" 

He rolled his eyes and tore his eyes at her, "Tch. Whatever."

Silence filled the air. The brunette has stopped talking and continued throwing rocks at the stream ahead. Levi liked the silence but he was quite nervous at the presence beside him. He slowly leaned on the tree behind him. 

"You gonna take a nap?" Hanji inquired after he shifted.

He shook his head and eyed her, "That's uncomfortable. Considering you being the one beside me. Heck, for all I know you might kill me in my fucking sleep."

Despite his harsh remarks, Hanji let out a hearty laugh.

"What a sharp tongue!" She pointed out, "But hey, I already encountered you asleep and look at you... you're still breathing. If I ever did have an intention of killing you though, you're probably six feet down the ground now."

He huffed at her reply. 

Noticing his silence, Hanji continued her talk.

"Hey, you mentioned that you helped that freshman Petra. So when did you help her?"

"Earlier morning." 

Her eyes widened at a realization, "So you met me while I'm asleep!"

"Sort of. I slammed the books rather loud on the table yet even that wasn't enough to wake you up." Levi mentioned, "What a heavy sleeper. You slept like a naive child."

"Well, I'm just tired." She chuckled, not minding his insult. "Funny how we met each other the first time asleep though!"

As they sat there, Hanji rambled about every stuff she could think of. She shared that Principal Smith scolded her for handing her homework late so she was a little bit down because of that hence why she's currently where she's at. 

Levi then learned that she's pretty talkative. He finds this annoying yet he's quite satisfied at this. He doesn't like talking much so Hanji filling the silence got rid of all the lingering awkwardness from the start. 

After seeing the setting sun, Levi decided to call it a day. Hanji had to go back to the campus so they parted ways. 

He went home that day, quietly satisfied. 

\---

Morning came and Levi headed out to the shitty lab.

Just like any other day, the place is a mess. He could only sigh at the everyday encounter. 

But it doesn't mean that he's not irritated though.

"That shitty four eyes making dumpsite out of her own lab. She needs a handful of discipline on proper hygiene for fuck's sake." He mumbled to himself as he started to clean the mess.

He heard a chuckle from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find Hanji on the door frame waving at him.

"I heard that, shorty."

He could only roll his eyes at her. 

What a mess.


	3. Mental-block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gets hurt and Levi got mad at her.

"So, you like it here?" Hanji asked with amusement evident in her voice.

Levi didn't respond to her. Hanji took the silence as a yes as she watched him sleeping on her couch. He laid down on his back with one of his legs up on its feet. An opened book was placed on top of his face with his arms crossed.

Despite Levi's foul mouth and brash personality, she never got mad at him. This made Levi satisfied knowing that Hanji isn't a fragile person at heart. She may be talkative but most of the time whenever he's trying to take nap, she'd stay quiet.

It was a rare afternoon. One of those afternoons that Levi couldn't take a nap. He could hear the shifting of chairs and scribbling of her ballpen. The consecutive crumpling of papers and how it thumps on the floor. Levi's hearing is so sensitive that he could hear even the quietest of sound.

Curious, Levi slightly pulled the book on his face up. He looks at Hanji who was seriously dwelling on her work. All of her focus poured into it.

It was the first time he saw Hanji that serious.

Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes not showing even a glint of humor and lips in a grim line.

She suddenly stopped scribbling and sighed. Suddenly turning to him, Levi immediately let go of his book as it immediately plopped down on his face.

"If it goes like that then what if..." A pause. "No, that's not right---" Another pause.

Levi decided to just close his eyes and put all of his work into making his body rest.

Hanji let out a squeal making Levi open his eyes at her sudden noise.

"What the hell, four eyes?" He mumbled under the book.

"Oh, you're actually awake Levi?"

He wanted to roll his eyes. Obviously, tch.

"Well... you know... I just found out the origin of a certain specimen through trusted browsers and sites. It was actually only theories yet I couldn't help but use those to connect the dots." She started her rumblings, "And then... I found an interesting result. Wherein a compound was formed and each element was practically like evaporating and is currently unusable. It might---"

"I don't give a shit." Levi reminded her.

Hanji laughed and soon after, silence came. This is what usually happens every single day. As soon as Hanji rambles about something, Levi would immediately stop her because he just simply doesn't care about any of it.

\---

Hanji was stressed out about something.

Her hair was messier than the usual, the number of crumpled papers on the floor is more than the usual and she's been shifting back and forth on her own chair for like an hour now. He was currently at her side, picking up all the mess she left behind.

Holding hair pen and slightly nibbling at the upper tip of it, Hanji is in a daze with her eyebrows furrowed.

Stealing a glance at her work, he noticed that there's not even a single word on it.

Levi found the situation amusing. So even an intelligent freak like Hanji does have moments like this.

The whole stay there, Levi never said a word. He liked the lingering silence in the atmosphere. A quiet Hanji isn't for every day. It probably only happens once in a month.

She'd eventually be noisy tomorrow though, Levi said to himself.

\---

It's been a week and Hanji has been like this.

She's still stressed out about something. Walking through the hallways, Levi noticed Hanji walking towards his direction. Scowling, he was supposed to ask her regarding the state of her shitty lab. It was afternoon and Levi has club activities. He couldn't come to her lab at all.

"Oi." He called out with arms crossed.

Hanji has her head bowed down and she's currently crossing her arms too.

She was supposed to walk pass Levi, not noticing his presence. A slight annoyance crept into Levi upon her action. He stepped to the side, obviously exasperated at Hanji's stunt of ignoring him, blocking her.

Unaware of her surroundings, Hanji bumped into him. Her thoughts broke and her expression turned into a scowl. Irritation obviously dripped into her system as she scratched the back of her neck.

People should watch where they're walking.

"You should watch where---" Hanji was supposed to reprimand the person who bumped into her but as soon as she looked down and saw that it was Levi, she stopped mid-sentence and a natural smile spread on her lips, "Oh, hey there, Levi!"

He stepped back a little bit and scanned Hanji's appearance from top to bottom. He was pretty certain that her clothes were the same as yesterday.

"Did you even take a bath?" He questioned with slight disgust at the thought.

Hanji raised an eyebrow at this and even had the time to laugh.

What a weird woman, Levi thought. She was fucking moping like just a few seconds ago and now she's laughing like a weirdo.

Waving her hands frantically, "No... Bath has deemed no importance now that I'm so busy with all the work pushed to me, Levi. Why do you ask? Am I that smelly now though?"

She gave a display of sniffing on her underarm, raising her arms.

"You're fucking smelly and filthy." His nose scrunched up at that and eyed her messy hair. "Look at your hair. It looks like it's not been combed for years and it looks so greasy."

Hanji let out a hearty laugh at his answer, "Okay then. Guess I have to take a bath or else a certain midget would be angry."

She started walking and Levi could only stare at her in disbelief.

If he didn't point out all the mess and dirt on her appearance, would she even think of cleaning herself up?

Levi was obviously bewildered.

\---

The next day, gym class has come. Hanji's section which is usually where people who're academically smarter than the norm are all pushed in. Hanji could only glare at the blank page of her notebook. It has been a week and she hasn't written anything on her report yet about the specimen that Principal Smith told her. This was due next week and she couldn't help but get anxious about the thought. What if she couldn't think of anything during the weekend? Principal Smith would really get mad at her.

Having that lab all to herself has its own perks. Hanji didn't stay there for free after all.

As a condition for all the special treatment Principal Smith gave her, she had to research on every single subject she was given to by the Principal. Hanji didn't think of this as a hassle because she certainly enjoyed doing it. She's happy about discovering new things every single day which is why she's very thankful for Principal Smith's acknowledgment of her studies.

Of course, everything has a time limit. Principal Smith may like her but he's still strict and had a serious knack on being detailed about every single thing.

Hanji sighed at her circumstances.

"You okay, Hanji?" A deep voice asked beside her.

She turned towards her seatmate and childhood friend, Mike.

The brunette could only shake her head at the blonde, "I haven't written anything on my report yet. I am currently having an inability to recall some specific things or perform some mental action."

"What's that?"

"I'm getting mental-blocked, Mike."

Mike nodded at this, "Is there something I could do to help?"

Hanji was quite pleased with the idea but she only shrugged. Mike wouldn't be any help with her at all. She'd already know the outcome if she'd ask him that favor.

"Mike! Hanji!" A cheery voice called which made the two turned towards the door frame where the voice came from. It was her other blond-haired friend. Hanji found the thought funny, she had too many blond friends. Mike, Nanaba, and Erwin.

"Gym class is starting in a minute... What are both of you doing here all alone?" Nanaba asked as she scrutinized the whole place.

Hanji just noticed this as she examined the whole room.

Mike stood up, "I waited for Hanji to come back to her senses."

Nanaba laughed at that, "Well... Earth to Hanji? Are you back yet?"

"Of course I am!" Hanji said rather loudly at her friends.

The trio changed into their gym clothes. Hanji doesn't like the idea of showing too much skin so, despite the coach's instruction on wearing the type a uniform which is a shirt and fitted cycling short which is too short for her liking, she decided to wear the type b jogging pants.

Nanaba eyed her clothing after changing, "But it was said that---"

"I can't move freely in that!" Hanji whined. "Too short!"

Mike only chuckled, trailing behind the two women.

Dribbling of balls and the squeaking of shoes could be heard even from a distance away from the gym. It was said that they would have a match against another section on volleyball. Unaware of who they're going to be against, Hanji spotted a familiar midget from afar.

"Leeeeviiiii!" Her voice echoed around the gym but the people were too busy to mind it.

Levi immediately turned at her with a scowl evident on his face.

"Four eyes." He eyed him from top to bottom.

Hanji smiled at his clothes, "I see, you're not fond of the Type A uniform too."

"It's too tight and it feels utterly uncomfortable for fuck's sake."

The woman only laughed at this. Levi noticed her demeanor and frowned.

"I thought you're stressed out?"

"Sort of." She answered as she turned at the court, "But I'm pretty competitive you know?"

Levi stared at her intently. She doesn't seem like an athletic type.

As soon as the game started, Levi couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. To think that he never noticed Hanji the whole time back then, he was quite dismayed. He was very observant, it's quite weird how he felt like he never saw her before.

He watched as Hanji bend with her ass pushed out. He blushed.

What am I thinking? I'm so disgusting what the fuck.

He didn't even notice a figure approached him from his side.

"You've been staring at her you know?"

It's Erwin.

He hissed, "Why would I fucking do that."

Of course, why is he fucking staring at her? Maybe he's just surprised at an unusual Hanji Zoe, or he's just amused discovering a new part of her.

"Yeah..." Erwin trailed off as he followed Levi's line of attention, "I still don't get it why you're holding a grudge against her. It was just a one-time thing, Levi."

The shorter man raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that, Erwin?"

"Well, she bumped into you 2 weeks ago, right? You were pretty pissed off back then. I didn't know you're still pissed about it until now though... I thought you've forgotten about it."

"I'm not pissed off." He simply answered.

Levi's eyes suddenly widened. Hanji is now on the floor, groaning a bit out of pain. She just got hit by a ball because she got too distracted talking to someone. She's on the court, having a fucking match, yet she still found time to talk about irrelevant shit.

Immediately, he walked on his tracks towards Hanji who's now laying on the floor. Others didn't even notice what happened to her because they were still in the middle of a fucking match, of course. Hanji was at the corner of the court anyway, away from the net. Approaching her, he has this scowl on his face as he looked down at her.

"My arm fucking hurts." She mumbled as she touched her reddened arm.

He extended a hand to her. Hanji could only stare at it like it's something she can't figure out.

"Are you fucking stupid? Hurry up and grab my damn hand." He irritatedly said.

She gave him a sheepish smile as she grabbed his hand, "This is unexpected of you."

Standing up, Levi held her wrist and dragged her outside. The teacher, who was obviously oblivious to everything happening around, stopped them on their tracks.

"She got hit by a fucking ball out of your shitty sight." He explained rather harshly as he didn't even wait for the teacher's approval.

Hanji was being pulled by him. He has a strong grip, she thought.

"Wait! Levi!" Hanji huffed out as she turned around her teacher, "Sorry sir, please excuse us but my arm really hurts."

As they walked away, Hanji heard their teacher yell, "Fix your manners, Ackerman!"

"Tch."

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude about it, you know?" She chuckled a little bit.

"Shut up." was his only reply.

Soon after they entered the clinic, the tall woman made her way in first. Levi let go of her wrist and closed the door behind them. She walked towards the bed and noticed that the school nurse isn't in sight. Watching Levi reaching over a cabinet board, tip-toeing and a sense of determination on his face, she couldn't help but laugh.

After reaching it, Levi shot her a glare.

"I'm looking for a compress."

Hanji shot him an interesting look, "I'm fine. You don't have to do that. It wasn't that hard!"

"Yeah, it was so soft that it even made you sit on the fucking floor." He sarcastically replied.

"Oh, Levi! Don't be such an ass!" She laughed.

He eyed her intently. He reached over her arm and inspected it.

"It's really red. Who the hell throws balls this hard?"

Chuckling she replied, "I didn't even know who did it. Didn't hear an apology."

After applying a cold compress on her 'bruised' arm, Levi told her to lie down the bed. It isn't even purple though, Hanji thought.

"You're such a worrywart," She mumbled as she stared at the ceiling, "Well, it touched me to know that you actually care about me, huh."

Levi hummed as he sat down on an empty chair.

Hanji laughed, "But it really hurts you know? How did you notice me anyway?"

"I just saw you."

Hanji laughed at the answer.

"Stop laughing."

She looked at him. He has that bored look on his face as he placed his arm on the back of the chair and has one leg draped over the other.

"Your laugh is annoying." He muttered.

Hanji's eyes widened at this, "What do you mean?"

"You're stressed out remember? Stop laughing. It's a waste of energy."

"Well, it doesn't mean that just because I'm stressed out I should be moping about it." She had that confused look on her face. 

She's getting irritated at me, Levi noticed.

"You've been moping about it for a week now though."

"It can't be helped! I can't think of anything at all!" She yelled.

Levi was taken aback at the sudden outburst. He composed himself as he rolled his eyes.

She sat up and had this sullen look on her face, "Talking helps me analyze my research thoroughly you know? But I don't have anyone to talk to---"

He coughed at that, "Talk to me---"

"You? All you even do is shut me out!" She exclaimed.

Silence filled the air. Hanji only stared at him with eyebrows furrowed. She's upset at the fact that Levi's treating her like this. Levi was staring back at her. Their staring broke when Levi stood up and went to the table to reach something. He saw him take out a hairbrush and she couldn't but raise an eyebrow at his intention.

Walking towards her, the only thing surrounded them is silence.

"Turn around," He ordered.

Hanji pouted a little bit at the cold tone and did what he told her.

Levi pulled out her hair tie. Her hair was not that long nor short. It had a medium length that reaches her chest area.

"Your hair is so greasy, what the fuck."

Hanji rolled her eyes at this, "I didn't take a shower."

"You what?" He asked rather loudly.

She chuckled at this while she took off her glasses, "I told you. Bath doesn't deem much importance now that I'm busy."

"It's common sense to clean yourself every single day, four eyes."

"I only have two eyes now though," She turned around to look at him.

Levi could only roll his eyes as he positioned her head to face front so that he could start brushing her hair.

"So..." A pause. "What did you research?"

Levi swore he could feel every single cell in Hanji's body accelerated at the supposed feeling of euphoria. She turned to him, beaming and a grin plastered on her lips. He couldn't help but look away as he continued brushing her hair.

Chuckling, Hanji faced the front again.

"It's about...."

On his way home, which is already 7 pm, Levi promised himself to never ask Hanji again about her research.

He stopped on his tracks as he realized a thought.

He actually listened to every shit she spat out.

Tch. That shitty four eyes doing every shit as she pleases.


	4. Who's Levi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon realizing that she only knows little of her raven-haired friend, Hanji wants to learn more about Levi.
> 
> involves her almost giving off a stalkerish vibe lol

The day went like any other. Levi staying in the lab is like a daily phenomenon in Hanji's life. The woman has always noticed how Levi would clean up after her mess, that despite all his complains and insults he'd still do it anyway---- and so perfectly too.

Aside from his grumpy personality, Hanji's quite pleased at the fact that the grumpy man does care about her. Shorty tends to keep calling her names yet she found the nickname quite endearing. It's probably Levi's way of telling her that he's comfortable enough with her to give her names. 

"You took a long dump?" 

It was the first thing that Levi asked her after she came back. She told him that she had to go get something from her classroom. It took a while longer than she intended. Levi, who's currently sweeping all the dust on the floor, looked up at her with the same bored look on his face. But this time, she could clearly see the radiating amusement on his expression. Thus, Hanji decides that instead of questioning his weird-ass question, she'd play along with it.

"Sort of," She snorted and she couldn't forget the look of shock on the usually cold man. 

Hanji Zoe is a woman who thirsts for more knowledge.

Hanji Zoe likes solving a mystery.

And her new-found supposed to be 'friend' Levi is quite a mysterious man.

It was when Hanji found Levi wiping the long white table rather harshly. He had that serious look on his face with eyebrows furrowed. The level of concentration was very severe that he didn't even notice her taking a photo of him. She took one for future research, she reasoned out. 

Hanji decided to let it go and went back to her work. However, 30 minutes has passed yet Levi was still there, grunting a little bit at the spot he had been wiping non-stop. The brunette looked over and saw that there's not even a hint of dust that could be seen. It was when Levi squinted his eyes and wiped it for what seems the last time that the shorter man finally stopped.

"What took you so long?" She asked him as he looked up at her with a slight feeling of contentment evident on his face.

He ran a finger on the table and brought it close to his face to examine it, seemingly satisfied, he replied, "There's a little bit of dust left in the corner of it. I just had to get it off."

He then went to grab a bottle of alcohol and poured a little amount of liquid on his finger. 

Hanji found the whole situation interesting and because of this, whirlwinds of thoughts stormed inside the mad scientist's mind which includes a whole lot of experiments and methods to confirm her theory about the man.

Thus, the next day, Levi could only groan in frustration as he saw a pile of books scattering on the ground. It was certainly an eyesore to the shorter man because of its different colors and sizes. Levi could only cringe at the sight. 

As he organized all the books back to the shelf, he didn't even notice a lone figure outside who's watching his every move. The scarier fact is that Hanji Zoe, the stalker, is having that evil grin on her face.

It seems like one of her theory has been proven true. 

Levi is a fussy neat freak. 

\---

The skies were clear and it was the middle of the afternoon. After her long stressing class on Mathematics, which involved a lot of formula-making for Hanji, the brunette decided to take a break and look for things to relieve off the stress from her mind.

As she took a stroll by the school fields, she saw a familiar figure from afar. 

"Hey, Levi!" Hanji immediately called out.

Apparently, to find Levi near the school garden is indeed a very rare case. Hanji remembered that Levi said he wouldn't be able to linger longer in her lab since club activities are starting back. But it was supposed to be club time and Levi was there, squatting a little bit and staring at the fully grown daisies that reminded Hanji of her when she has nothing to do.

He turned to her, the corners of his lips turned a little bit as he muttered a soft, "Hi."

Standing right beside him, she looked down and had her hands on her hips. Slightly tilting her head at the side as Levi continued to stare up at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

He continued to stare at her for a little while and eventually turned his head back to the daisies before speaking.

"You look like a fucking giant from this view, you know." 

"That's not answering my question." 

Sighing, he answered, "Erwin had me do this."

Upon the mention of her friend, Hanji raised an eyebrow at this and decided to squat down to level herself with the raven-haired man. 

"Oh, I wasn't aware that your club is into plants." 

Levi snorted at this. "We're the Survey Club. We survey any kind of shits. Daisies happened to be one of them."

The woman nodded at this and looked at the daisies.

"I'm the one who actually grew these..." she shared in a small voice.

Levi only hummed at the piece of information. 

Hanji knew that Levi doesn't really like talking. So, instead of waiting for any kind of response from him, she decided to continue her talk. 

She knew that despite how much Levi thinks talking is a hassle, it isn't the same as listening.

Levi loves listening to her. 

Well, that was kind of far-fetched. Maybe not love... just probably bearable for him, Hanji chuckled to herself at the thought.

Soon after, she started to chatter about daisies. While speaking, she slowly took in every kind of reaction Levi gave. She didn't miss the way how the corners of his mouth turn a little bit and his eyebrows would raise. He hummed as a gesture to show that he's indeed listening and the usual scowl he always has would soften. Hanji found the new set of information interesting to be taken into account in. 

Why did I have to figure these out late? She disappointingly reprimanded herself.

\---

Hanji realized that she never really know Levi.

Heck, she doesn't even know his full name. Nor his birthday. Nor his exact height. Nor his exact class. 

She doesn't even have a single clue about him.

All she's aware of is that Levi is friends with her other friend, Erwin. Luckily, Erwin paid her a visit in her Lab that morning and asked her opinions regarding a theory the blond man constructed just a few moments ago. 

Erwin Smith was supposed to be the best candidate to ask for more information concerning Levi however as soon as the man talked about his theories, the curious young scientist that she is couldn't help but indulge in it and eventually all the questions about her other raven-haired friend flew out of the window as she continued to ramble about everything concerning Erwin's theory nonstop.

"Well, I have to go now." She could only watch in disappointment as Erwin stood by the door frame, obviously in a rush. "Class starts in a minute. See you around!"

Hanji sighed and soon followed to go to her next class. 

However, coincidentally, she wasn't aware that they would be having a joint class with another class. It was History after all. They apparently have a special guest speaker for the day. Upon arriving, the bespectacled woman could only gasp at how crowded her classroom is. She poked her head through the back door and saw her friends Mike and Nanaba seated by the front seats. Walking with reserved steps, she stood by the back as everyone in the class were literally scattering around. She could see the worried look on Nanaba who's turning her head literally everywhere, probably looking for her friend.

When their eyes met, Hanji could only smile at her sheepishly.

"Someone sat on the chair I reserved you." Nanaba mouthed while pointing at the table next to her and Hanji's gaze was met with a scrawny looking guy sitting on her supposed to be seat.

Hanji signaled Nanaba to stop the worry as she looked for vacant chairs around. She then realized that there is two vacant seats by the window however both are occupied by books so someone might've sat there already. 

I should just probably wait for the next batch, Hanji thought to herself.

Just when she was about to turn around her heels, someone grabbed her arm.

As soon as she engaged eye contact with sharp steely blue eyes, a happy grin formed on Hanji's lips.

"Levi!" She called.

The shorter man could only roll his eyes at her and slightly tugged her arm.

"I reserved us both a seat." He explained and pointed towards the two vacant seats by the window. "I figured you'd be late after getting so worked up over your shitty experiments."

Hanji could only slowly nod as Levi withdrew his hand from her arm.

The whole class, Hanji figured one thing or another. 

Levi has no friends in class. 

She felt honored about the fact. 

\---

He is Levi Ackerman.

Hanji doesn't really pay much attention to her surroundings. She's fully aware that she's heard Levi's full name from somewhere for a while now yet she didn't really mind it and thus, she forgot about it. When a small book was left on her couch one day, she just remembered that Levi never told her his name.

In neat black letters, obviously written used by a marker, is at the upper part of his book. 

"Levi Ackerman," Hanji mumbled to herself and took in every letter.

She's never good at remembering names after all.

The door suddenly flew open and Hanji immediately scrambled back to where she usually is. Levi was standing by the door frame, eyes widened and looking at her intently like he's somewhat studying her.

She was even still half-way towards her chair and she had to stop midway. 

Levi eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you so damn scared about, Four Eyes?" 

Hanji couldn't help but feel nervous. It feels as if she's been caught red-handed by a crime she did commit. Well, in that case, is learning someone's surname a huge crime?

She frantically waved her hands, "No, no-----"

Shit.

The book is in her hands. 

The way Levi's gaze shifted from her towards his book really made her heart thump hard. 

"Umm..." She's lost for words. "I can explain."

The usually fussy and energetic Hanji Zoe is currently deemed guilty. Levi moved and the noise that every tap of his shoes emitted only added pressure to the brunette. She's frantically looking for words to reason out and so far, nothing comes to mind.

Levi stopped beside her. She turned to him, showing him a toothy smile and Levi could only look at her with the same bored look on his face.

In what seems like a blink of an eye, she just got dragged by Levi and pushed down on her chair. He somewhat untangles her fingers from his book and placed it on the desk beside her. Hanji could only watch him in silence as she notices just now that Levi was holding a plastic cup on his left hand.

Following the movement of his hands, Levi placed it on the desk. 

"You know... you don't have to be so fidgety about it." Levi calmly said in his usual icy tone.

"We-well, Levi. I was just curious! I'm sorry!" The brunette could only accept defeat.

Levi seems startled at this. He looked away and had that narrow look on his eyes.

"I'd let you borrow it." He muttered. "You don't have to be... uh... scared... to ask me."

Dumbfounded.

She's really lost for words.

The raven-haired man furrowed his eyebrow, "It's not like I hate you or anything... like if you need something... don't hesitate to ask me."

Silence. No one dared to blurt a single word from that moment on. Hanji could only stare at the way Levi furrowed his eyebrows further in discomfort and the usual scowl on his face is laced with worry and nervousness.

Hanji couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Levi, slightly offended by this, crossed his arms and glared at her.

"What's so fucking funny, Shitty Glasses?" 

Amused at the whole situation, Hanji stood up and walked to stand beside Levi. Levi could only flinch as he felt Hanji draped her arm over his shoulders. The shorter man was speechless at the sudden contact since he's never been... in close contact... as he glanced over Hanji's arm... with someone. Ever. In. His. Entire. Life.

Not even his Uncle Kenny has draped his arms over him.

Nor his mother. 

"Oooh, Levi! Thank you for telling me first." She happily said and slightly dragged him closer to her, "I'd certainly take your offer and ask you for help!"

Levi irritably pulled her arms away from him and took a step back to face Hanji.

"Don't get comfy with me, Four Eyes." He warned her.

Hanji could only grin and grab his book.

"Well, I supposed I'm taking this?" She sheepishly asked.

Levi could only roll his eyes at her, "Whatever."

Sitting on her desk and realizing that her studies regarding Levi should be postponed for now. She'll eventually figure out all of her theories correct when the time comes. Sometimes, knowledge needs to be nurtured and grow too. In that case, the answers would be more complicated and exciting than how it should be. 

"Anyway," Levi cleared his throat, "My club brought a shit ton of coffee and as you can see, I am not a coffee person. I'd certainly go for tea though. Here's why I'm going to be giving you this coffee----I don't need it."

Hanji could only smirk at this.

Levi Ackerman is a good guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji had a bad day and Levi just had to be suddenly gone. She'd go nuts, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I seriously suck at putting chapter titles so I've decided to stop putting on one.

"Hanji."

The brunette was busy writing something on her papers that she didn't even hear Levi calling her name. She was so engrossed in it that the raven-haired man could only sigh at the daily occurrence. Hanji ignores him most of the time when he has something to say. To be fairly honest, Levi is so used to it.

But today is not one of those days.

He's pretty irritated.

With irritation laced on his voice, he tapped his right shoe a little bit louder.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses." He called out louder than before.

Hanji didn't really mean to ignore him like that. It's just, there are far more important things than listening to what the shorter man had to say. Luckily, these are not one of those super-focused Hanji days that she would really snap out at anyone who disturbs her.

She looked up at him from her seat, "What is it, Levi? I'm busy."

Levi has the usual bored look on his face as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You should learn to clean this place."

What? Hanji could only raise her eyebrows rather irritably.

Despite how honestly meaningless Levi's words sound, she nodded at him to show him that she is indeed listening to him and turned her head back to her papers. Her eyebrows are more furrowed than ever to show him that she is certainly busy and Hanji doesn't have time for some petty word exchange.

The shorter man could only sigh at her. He doesn't really understand why he even had to take some time to take care of this shitty woman. For all he cares, she should just die out of exhaustion or starvation!

Levi stormed out her lab that day feeling angry, not irritated. Usually, he would have that irritated look on his face but this time, he looks so abnormally calm that one would think that he'd really snap at you once you'd bother him.

That fucking shitty woman and her shitty glasses. Tch.

\---

It was unusual.

What a weird day, Hanji thinks.

Her lab is messy. Her papers are everywhere. Her books are all pushed into a pile.

She thinks something is seriously wrong. Something is missing.

Too lazy to clean her stuff, Hanji decided to continue her work and started scribbling on her papers. An hour passed and much to her dismay, something is seriously bothering her. Maybe she's not used to mess anymore? Usually, Levi would clean it the moment he'll arrive here.

Speaking about Levi. Where is he anyway?

Well, he probably didn't drop by earlier since the mess isn't cleared yet.

She looked at the ticking clock and realized that it was already passed 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

Maybe Levi has his club activities today, Hanji thinks.

And so, she decided to continue her mind-blowing theories and formulas.

\---

The next day, Hanji could only frown at the sight.

Her lab is messier than yesterday. With all her cups piling in a certain corner and remnants of her chips were on the floor. Her papers on the table were in complete disarray and she could only hiss when she realized that the coffee she drank yesterday almost spilled on her notes. She immediately grabbed her papers and placed it into a safer place, her couch.

Speaking of her couch, Levi would usually be sitting on there with the usual bored look on his face. He may be reading sometimes with his arms leaning on the sofa or he could also be just there, taking a nap and thinking about whatnot shits that run inside his head.

Apparently, Hanji was already used to have Levi around. Sure, there were days that Levi wasn't able to spend his time in her lab since he has his club and all but he'd still usually drop by and clean some of her mess.

She recalled the last time Levi talked to her. It was last week, Friday.

Her eyes widened at the realization.

Her midget friend has something to tell her back then but since she was so into her notes that she didn't even have the heart to answer her friend properly. He was so angry after that incident that he even stormed out of her lab.

Maybe he's mad at me? Hanji is slightly upset at the thought.

To be fairly honest, Hanji never really had friends around her because they thought of her as too complicated to befriend. Of course, she had her fair amount of friends but she never had someone who'd always be around her.

Levi was the only one. Despite it being only 3 hours a day.

In a rush, Hanji went to his classroom. It was her first time visiting Levi in his class so she was apparently a little bit nervous about it.

She called a blond-haired little guy who was standing near the doorway.

The guy could only widen his eyes as he approaches her.

"Hey there, I'm looking for someone." Hanji started as she took in the blue-colored iris of the guy.

Looking around, the guy offered a small smile, "Well... who are you looking for, senpai?"

"I'm looking for Levi." Hanji ran a hand through her hair, "Is he here?"

The blond could only frown at her. "We don't have anyone named Le-Levi here."

"What? I was quite certain he's from here...." her voice trailed off.

No. Hanji Zoe isn't even sure of it. Heck, she doesn't even really know what Levi's class was.

He mentioned it once but she forgot about it.

It was when she noticed a girl behind the blond guy. She had the same expressionless look as Levi but unlike that neat freak, she wasn't displaying a look of boredom nor she's scowling.

"I believe she's looking for my cousin." The pretty girl said.

Another head popped out from behind the girl. It was a tan-skinned guy with slight brunette hair. Hanji couldn't help but point out his green emerald eyes.

"You're looking for Levi-senpai?" The man asked.

Hanji smiled at the trio, "Well yeah! To be honest, I kinda forgot about his class. Do you know where he might be?"

"Actually, we're still not students here yet." The blond guy talked and Hanji realized that they were actually quite young-looking kids, "We're actually here because we were sent to run an errand from someone."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I didn't realize it even though you guys are so young-looking! Man, I miss my childhood days." Hanji chirped.

"Uhh. Anyway, Levi-senpai's class is next door." The tan-skinned man mentioned.

Hanji bid her farewell and went to the class next door.

However, much to her disappointment, there was no one in the classroom anymore.

She checked her watch. It's already 4:30 after all.

With that, she went home with a heavy heart.

\---

"Where the hell is that midget?" Hanji was seriously stressed out as she walked back and forth in the same direction.

She was grabbing her hair and she's very frustrated that there are still no signs of Levi.

"Is he mad at me? What did I do?" She rambled on, "What if?" She gasped. "Oh my god! What if he had something important to tell me last week? Shit! Shit!"

A knock echoed inside her lab as she turned towards the door. Another knock came and Hanji could only glare at the door for distracting her thoughts.

Another knock.

She could only sigh as she dropped her hands from her hair and took a deep breath.

With hands-on her hips, she yelled, "You can come in!"

The door opened and revealed a scrawny looking guy. Hanji thought that the man was quite familiar but she can't really point out who or where she had seen him.

"Good morning to you Year 2 Class 1's Hanji Zoe!" He immediately exclaimed and Hanji could only cringe at his effort.

Scratching the back of her neck, Hanji replied, "Good morning to you too. What can I help you?"

The man could only chuckle at this. Hanji raised an eyebrow.

"It pains me to know that you've forgotten about me now, Hanji."

She intently stared at him. Particularly his face. He has short smooth brown hair parted down the middle and light brown eyes.

A realization dawned into her as countless memories in her childhood came surging in.

"Moblit! My friend! Is this now you?" Hanji scanned him head to foot, "My, you've grown into a fine man, I see."

Dust of red came spilling on Moblit's cheeks at Hanji's words.

"Well, it's been like five years after all..." The man showed a small smile.

"I missed you, you know!" Hanji came for a tight hug, "Despite how it looks but I did miss you a lot, Moblit!"

Upon meeting an old friend, the thoughts about Levi was pushed at the back of her mind.

\---

It's finally Wednesday. There's still no sign of Levi.

However, even without Levi, she was quite proud to see that her lab has retained its cleanliness. Moblit decided to 'help' her clean her lab yesterday as they reminiscence about a lot of things.

"I actually wanted to talk to you after knowing that we're on the same campus but as I saw you come up in that stage during our first high school assembly, I chickened out." Moblit chuckled, "I mean, you look super serious when you gave your speech. As expected from the entrance exam's top-notcher."

"So it took you a whole ass school year before finally talking to me?" Hanji was quite shocked at this.

"Yeah..."

After an hour of talking to Moblit, the man decided to leave her since he has his own club duties too. Hanji was quite perplexed upon knowing that Moblit is in the Science Club wherein she was the supposed President but decided to back out since she really has no time for the club.

When accompanied by silence, Hanji's eyes wandered towards the empty couch.

To be honest, she kinda missed that neat freak. She missed the lingering presence of someone by her side despite the silence. She missed his rude insults and remarks. She just missed Levi.

It was when Hanji realized that Levi had become a part of her usual daily life.

She was so upset at the thought. Talking to Levi should really be the way out from this madness but then she only got more upset when she realized that she never had Levi's phone number or his address.

She's certainly clueless about her friend.

\---

"Erwin!" She called out after her tall blond friend when she spotted him walking down the hallway.

Erwin turned to her immediately after being called, "What is it, Hanji?"

"I know we've always seen each other since you're just from the class next door but every time class ends, I'd immediately bolt away from our room." Hanji talked rather fast from Erwin's liking but hey, he's used to it. "I find this timing the best and I just really want to ask you if you know where Levi is?"

Erwin raised an eyebrow at this.

"I went to his class a day before and he's not there. He'd usually drop by my place every day so it was really unusual of him to be away. I figured I should ask you since you're probably the only who he talks to apart from me and you're his club President. After a lot of thinking, he's probably absent from school, yea? I just wanted to confirm it with you."

A lot of information was indeed spat out from Hanji's mouth. Erwin needs enough time to fit it all inside his head.

"So, where is he? He's absent, right? I wanna know why." Hanji demanded in a serious manner.

Erwin always knew that look on her face. It certainly means that her proper questions should not be answered half-assedly.

Smirking a little bit, Erwin replied, "Levi is taking time off school because he had a family affair to attend to. I believe he'll be back tomorrow."

Hanji's eyes widened at this.

"Really? Then, that's great!"

Too much enthusiasm, Erwin noted. Hanji only behaves this way when it comes to her experiments and research.

She had this genuine smile on her face when she turned around, suddenly looking eager to be back at her lab.

"I'll see you around, thanks!" And she went away.

\---

It was a pretty emotional day for Hanji. First of all, Professor Pixis scolded her for messing up his experiment materials after Hanji volunteered to go get it in his lab but got distracted by an unusual model of DNA that was prettily made by some class.

Next, Principal Smith actually disagreed with her own theories, for the first time ever and Hanji couldn't understand where she did go wrong.

Third, Nanaba had to transfer schools and Hanji could only smile bitterly at this to show her friend that she had nothing to worry about.

Then, the lights inside her Lab got broken because apparently the wiring was accidentally cut off by the school's janitor when he was cleaning a broken part of her lab after Hanji created another explosion in there.

Lastly, Levi is still nowhere to be found yet.

She could only sigh at all the unfortunate situations she encountered in a span of one day. Hanji was sitting by the stream with her back leaning by the tree. Setting her gaze on the pristine water, she absent-mindedly threw rocks while pouting a little bit. She's utterly distressed for all the shits she has gone through. Usually, Hanji would shrug it all off and continue her studies but apparently for some reasons, she couldn't get the focus that she needs to get the work done.

Half an hour passed, the sun is setting as the sky manifested its dusky orange palette. The brunette could only look up and take in the comforting look of the sky as the sun slowly make its way behind the mountains.

She hopes that as the sun went down; her problems would go away with it too.

She was so lost with her self-loathing that she didn't notice the silent footsteps of a certain man approaching her. As the raven-haired man made its way near the side of Hanji Zoe, the brunette could only gasp at the sight of her friend who's been apparently gone for like almost a week.

In a swift movement, she stood up and wrapped her arms around the shorter man.

"What the fuck," She heard Levi cursed.

It's Levi!

It was the only words ringing on Hanji's mind at the moment.

She loosened the hug and looked at him, "Hey! It's really you! I missed you, you know?"

Levi snorted at this. He glanced at both Hanji's arms that were on both sides of his shoulders.

"Can you get off me?"

The woman chuckled at this, "You greeted me with a curse and now you'd first ask me that? I'm disappointed in you, Levi!"

"Tch. What are you doing all alone here anyway?"

A smile crept on Hanji's lips as she watched Levi crossed his arms.

Slightly bending down to sit back to her usual spot, she spoke, "First of all, where have you been? You vanished so suddenly without telling me where you were supposed to be for the last few days that you were apparently absent."

Levi looked down at her. He still had the same natural scowl look on his face. Hanji felt relief at the fact.

"I had to fly away to California to assist my Uncle."

Hanji's ears perked up at this, "You went to California?"

"Yeah... it was pretty tiring. I'm not used to riding planes. I'm still a little bit sick and my eardrums are hurting me."

"That's quite funny to hear." Hanji mused, "What's with your Uncle that you really had to go assist him?"

Levi was mid-way squatting down to sit beside her but literally stopped a little bit when he heard the question.

There's hesitation laced on Levi's expression.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "He's a rock star, I guess."

"What? Your Uncle is a rock star? That's quite weird."

Levi could only get drown in confusion.

"You're weird. I thought you'd be all fussy on it."

"Why would I? I don't even know shit about rock stars or bands or whatever they are." Hanji huffed out.

Levi could only roll his eyes at this.

"I don't particularly like nor hate them. It's just, I'm too busy with all the work and studies that have been pushed to me that I just can't find leisure time to fiddle with other entertaining stuff."

Levi hummed at this, "Does that mean you don't even know who Kenny is?"

"Who's that?"

"Kenny the Ripper, a vocalist from the Military's Brigade."

Levi studied how her reaction would be but Hanji just gave out a questioning look.

"Sounds cool. I wonder how they sound." Hanji muttered absent-mindedly.

A sigh escaped Levi's lips as he decided to tell Hanji what's on his mind, "To be honest. I don't really like others knowing that my Uncle is that famous Military's Brigade vocalist. I just don't want it when those idiots would be all fussy over me just because I'm related to their favorite person. It's a fucking hassle and a waste of time."

"Oh! So that's why you didn't mention your last name back when we first met!" Hanji tilted her head to the side. "You based those opinions from your past experience?"

Levi nodded curtly at this.

"Well, don't worry! I'm not really into bands so I won't give a damn about your Uncle."

After a moment of silence, Hanji couldn't really bear it anymore. She's partially irritated at Levi for suddenly leaving her like that. As much as how she wanted to snap at him and ask him all the things she's been dying to know for like a while now, she doesn't want to break off the comfortable air swirling around them.

"Oi, Hanji."

She didn't answer. She was still absent-mindedly throwing rocks.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses."

She turned her head towards him, "What?"

Levi's eyes were quite intent on staring at her. She could see how his icy blue eyes reflected the dusky orange sky and she swore that his eyes are probably the softest feature on his face. His mouth opened a little bit to spit out some words but was tightly closed back.

He looked away and stared at the space.

"It's just that you're a fucking shitty woman who tends to piss me off during the worst fucking timing of the year. Well, I was supposed to give you a shitty warning concerning me going the hell out of school but you had to be so bitchy about it that instead of telling you straight on your face, I was just pissed off when you were so shitty about everything else! I just don't get it but I just wanted to get the hell out of that shitty lab and loath you hard for your shitty treatment."

Hanji could only gape at him.

But he continued anyway, "But while I was oceans away from you I fucking realize that you may be the shittiest shit I've ever encountered or knew in my whole life... however I was as shittier as you. I may be shitty but you do understand why I'm shitty and I do sometimes think that I'm shittier than a shit ton of fucks on how I fucking treat you."

Levi felt like that was by far the most lines he has ever said in his entire life. Not even his oral recitation could beat that nor the one where he gave a speech during his nursery graduation. He could only feel the lump on his throat as he glanced sideways at the woman beside him. But before he could examine her face, she suddenly stood up.

With his face upturned, Hanji looked down at him. For what seems like a moment, Hanji squatted back down to be on equal eye-level as him. She slowly grabbed both of his hands and a smile crept on her face.

"Apology accepted." She said with her toothy smile.

Letting go of his hand, Hanji stood up once again and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, I need to go home now," Hanji said to herself and inserted her hands inside her pocket to grab her phone. As she put out her phone, she grinned at Levi, looking down at him, "Let's exchange numbers."

Levi could only gape at the whole scene and it even took him a second before he realized that Hanji wants to exchange contacts with him as he grabbed his phone inside his pocket only to find out that he left it at home.

"I forgot it back at home..." he muttered in a small voice. Obviously feeling a little bit bad.

Hanji extended her phone and said, "Type your number. I'll text you."

With that, Levi could only realize a lot of things as he typed his number on her phone.

He's certainly in for a gamble this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike questions Hanji's friendship with the short man. Hanji finds out a part of Levi she never knew until now. She loves it of course.

Levi has realized one thing or another. After his absence in school, he noted that Hanji looked stressful than usual. More stressful than that one time when she was moping around.

"You look rather constipated. You holding in something?" He asked after he couldn't bear seeing her all fidgety on her seat as she wrote something on her papers.

Hanji turned to him with a weary look, "Too many things happened at once last week, Friday. The only good thing happened that day was just probably you returning."

Despite the scowl on his face, Levi felt a little bit happy at this.

It's good to know that someone wants him here.

"Eyebrow's dad gave you a shit ton of work?" He slightly snorted at this question as he continued to wipe off the dust from Hanji's long white table.

Hanji nodded, "Yea, that's one of it. But my friend Nanaba is transferring schools. It's a little bit upsetting."

Levi only hummed at this.

"She was my friend since Year 1, you know? She even helped me cope up with class when I had an accident last year---"

"You had an accident?" Levi's eyes widened at this.

The brunette could only laugh heartily at her friend's reaction. It's one of those rare moments where she finds something unexpected out of Levi and she couldn't help but remind herself that she'll definitely write this on her research regarding the shorter man.

"In the middle of experimenting how humans differ from animals... I was running after a cat when I didn't even realize that I was on the road and I certainly didn't expect that a huge-ass truck would come crashing to me."

"Are you stupid?" Levi huffed a little bit annoyed, "You're on the road so of course there would be trucks to crash into you!"

"Hey, I do know that!" Hanji pouted. "But as you can see, I was too distracted at the moment that I didn't even have the time to think about something like that..."

"Tch. So your own stupidity almost killed you."

They exchanged words for a little while until Hanji dismissed that she had to go home earlier since she had something to do back home. They parted ways but soon after met by the school's entrance. Levi noticed a tall woman, standing outside, staring at the pouring rain.

The shorter man was holding his umbrella while he took in the worried look on the bespectacled woman.

"Oi," he called out.

Hanji turned to him, "Hey. It's raining."

Levi could only squint his eyes at her, "Yeah. I could see that."

He walked rather grumpily near her and also took in the pouring rain. It's pretty windy and it is seriously raining hard. Levi knew that it would rain today since he'd usually listen to the daily morning forecast. As he turned to stare at Hanji, he thought that she maybe isn't one to listens in forecasts.

Hanji noticed the stare and pouted at him, "I know what you're thinking Clean Freak. I love listening to the weather forecast but today was just not one of those days. I was in a hurry earlier morning."

Huffing out a groan, Levi is rather curious how the hell Hanji read his mind but soon after dismissed the thought since for all he knows, Hanji's an abnormal so of course, it's not really surprising to know that she can also read minds.

"Hey! I'm not mind reading you!" Hanji suddenly exclaimed that she really had Levi glaring at her.

She knows too much.

"Stop reading me, for fuck's sake. It's creepy." He hissed.

"Well, you just had that stupid expression on your face. It's easy to figure out."

That is certainly far-fetched. Levi does not have a stupid look on his face and all. The by-passers who heard Hanji could only frown at her words. It wasn't really mentioned before but Levi does not have a good reputation in their school.

"Tch. Shut up."

He started to open his umbrella.

"What? You going home already?" Hanji pouted at him.

"Obviously. I don't have time to waste talking shits with you."

"Aww. That's really sweet of you."

He could only roll his eyes at her. "See you."

"Bye, bye." Hanji happily bid her farewell back.

The raven-haired man was about to step into the wet surface when he found the worried look back on the brunette once again. Sighing a little bit, he turned back to her and raised his umbrella a little bit.

"I'll send you home." He offered in a small voice.

Hanji stared at Levi and she had that look on her face when she can't figure out something.

Levi tapped his right shoe, feeling a little bit annoyed, "Hey, are your ears becoming shitty too?"

The woman snapped out from her trance and grinned at the shorter man.

"Well yeah! How kind of you to offer, Neat Freak." She smirked as she nudged him on his shoulder.

"Tch. Shut up, Shitty Glasses."

Hanji grabbed the umbrella from him, "I should be the one holding this. I'm much taller."

Levi could only roll his eyes at the cocky grin on her lips.

"Fine. Just don't make me change my mind."

And so, the duo met the pouring rain and a lone figure from behind could only gasp at the scene he just witnessed. Mike Zacharias, one of Hanji's childhood friends, is in shock.

\---

"Han, I need to talk to you." Mike blurted out immediately after Hanji sat down on her seat.

The happy woman turned to him, "What is it, Mike? It's been a long time since the last time we talked."

Mike only shrugged off the statement. They just had a conversation yesterday and Mike is used to it that he didn't even question it anymore.

"I caught you yesterday sharing an umbrella with another man."

All the heads turned towards Mike upon hearing the statement. It was just one of those days where their class would be in utter silence. Hanji could only wince at the thoughts whirling through every mind that has heard that.

"What are you saying, Mike!" Hanji laughed heartily and slightly slapped her friend by the shoulder, "Why did it sound like I was just caught cheating by my boyfriend?"

The man could only frown at this. "I do?"

Hanji nodded and looked at the faces who heard them. They all had the relief look on their faces. The brunette is highly aware of how almost half of the class likes her friend.

Mike is also aware how almost of the class likes his crazy friend.

Both can only sigh at the thought.

"Anyway, regarding that, I was certainly in a dire situation. Levi just happened to offer his umbrella."

Mike's eyes widened at this, "I knew it. So it was indeed the infamous Levi."

"Infamous?"

"Well, I figured you weren't aware of this but it was said that he transferred here since he got expelled back in his former school," Mike said in a tone full of caution.

Hanji's eyebrows furrowed at this, she definitely never knew about this side of Levi.

"He was like a thug back then. He'd beat anyone to a pulp if they'd ever try pissing him off."

Hanji doesn't really know what to react to. Should she be relieved or scared? I mean she never saw a glimpse of Levi acting like a thug. Hell yeah, he talks rather rude and harsh every day but she thinks it was just how he really is---a sharp-tongued person. She couldn't really imagine that midget kicking asses around... or she could.

But the thought was too overwhelming for the brunette.

Class started and their talk was disrupted. Hanji figured that she'd just ask Levi about it.

\---

She was on her way to the vending machine when she heard someone groaning from somewhere. Following the sound, she found herself dragged by her feet in a secluded area within the campus.

She poked her head in a corner when she heard talking voices.

"You want to be like him too?" A very familiar husky voice spoke.

Hanji swore a chill run through her spine at how spiky and cold the tone used is.

Someone chuckled, "You think you're so mighty, huh? Just so you know, there are ten of us against a little midget like you."

"Tch. Is that a fucking problem?"

"You little shit---"

As soon as the gang started launching their fists at him, Levi evaded it like a pro and even though mid-air, he started to kick the tallest guy in the face making the man fall on his butt and groan in pain. The remaining nine were obviously agitated at this and started to curse at Levi.

With their fists on the air, Levi grabbed both wrists of the two and swung them in the air, making them fall on their backs and cried out in pain. The remaining seven were really shocked at the movement that one backed away and ran for his life.

"Hey! Get back here you coward----"

The priceless look on the man was too much for Hanji to handle that she began chuckling. Well, who wouldn't be afraid after looking away for a second only to look back and see your six comrades now spread out on the ground, crying for help.

The remaining man could only stare at Levi in a muffled cry.

"I-I'm sorry..." he choked out a sob.

Instead of kicking the man in the ass, Levi preferred to call out the bespectacled figure poking her head out and watching the whole scene.

Hanji stared back at Levi upon the mention of her name.

"Ugh. Why are you so sharp at everything? I was having a good time watching you, you know?" Hanji pouted at him as she stepped aside to finally show herself.

The remaining man could only gape at the woman.

"Ha-hanji-senpai?" The man called out, "Y-you need to run... he'll hurt y-you."

"Tch." Levi huffed at the statement.

The brunette could only look down at the man sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey, Oulo." She called out to him, "Levi only started hurting you because you simply asked for it. He was just defending himself."

Oulo, the man on the ground, could only look at Hanji in disbelief.

"B-but he made Petra cry!" Oulo whined.

Hanji looked up at Levi and had a frown on her face.

"I'd really love to side with you, Levi. But if you ever did hurt my precious freshman, you would really get a punch from me."

Levi could only roll his eyes at her.

"See! He's guilty!"

Hanji glared at Oulo, "Shut up for a moment, okay?" Levi could only look at her in complete confusion upon seeing that her facial expression changed in a split second. Hanji gave out the usual hearty laugh, "So what's up, buddy? Why did Petra cry?"

"She wanted me to try out her sweetass cookies. I fucking hate sweets, you do know that right?" The pout was too subtle on Levi's face that Hanji almost didn't notice it.

Hanji nodded in understanding and looked back at Oulo, "Now, now. You heard it right? Now, before someone could check in on us and find these lying bodies here... you ought to hurry up and tell off that one friend of yours who ran off to shut his mouth."

Oulo nodded at this and stood up shakily. He felt like his legs turned jelly as he ran for his life.

Levi hissed as he scanned the whole place, "We should hurry up and go now, Four Eyes."

"Roger."

\---

"This started when my mom died. I was just still grieving about it when some shits started making fun of me because I'm now motherless. It was a pain in the ass to hear them and so, I ignored those little pricks until one decided to really piss the fuck out of me." Levi said in his usual bored look.

Hanji who was sitting on her chair could only chuckle at Levi.

"What's funny?" Levi raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, the kid called my mother a fucking slut. That son of a bitch. I felt like I just really had to punch him hard until he bleeds."

"That's far-fetched." Hanji noted. "You must've felt guilty after doing it, huh."

Levi could only stare at her in disbelief.

"You're so fucking creepy," the shorter man huffed and he really meant it.

Hanji smiled at him, "But it's true, right? I know you may be rude and all but it looks like you just couldn't help it. Not everyone is heartless, you see."

"Tch. Shut up."

Thus, Levi rolled on the other side. He was lying on the couch as he turned his back at Hanji who's sitting right across him.

"I'm gonna take a nap." He drawled out.

"Yeah, sure." Hanji started to move her chair near the table to start her work.

She could only grin at every piece of information.

\---

"He's not actually that bad."

"Huh?"

Hanji looked up at his taller friend, Mike.

"I meant Levi. That thug. He wasn't that bad." He added.

Hanji squinted her eyes at him, "Why do you think so?"

"I saw him defending a guy earlier. Apparently, the guy was bullied by their friends and that thug suddenly told them off by saying how noisy and annoying they were. He threatened them to better shut up or else he'd start kicking some asses around." Mike chuckled.

Hanji smiled inwardly.

"I know that." She felt proud of herself and Mike noted the serene look on her face.

Oh boy, he really had to tell Erwin about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finally meets the love of her life---the Titans, obviously!

Using only the flickering light of the candle, Hanji continued scribbling down her papers. It was past 11:00 pm already but yet there she is, still in the middle of coming up words and ideas to express her vast knowledge about various things.

It seems like even the exhaustion brought by the day in her own class didn't even budge the genius even for a little bit. Apparently, for her, her mind seems to work more effectively during the night these days.

She looked up to her clock to keep watch of the time. Every time the clock hits 11:30 pm, someone from the maid quarters would come to check on her to assure that she's already fast asleep. It is one of her mother's orders, currently in Germany, a woman who loves to explore the world.

Her father, on the other hand, is a researcher in Los Angeles and is hardly even home.

Hanji Zoe is all alone in the huge mansion. She sighed at the thought; at least her parents would buy everything she'd request. From expensive books to equipment, she never heard them complain even once. Instead, they'd be really happy at her determination on sharing the same curiosity as them.

The buzzing sound of her phone stopped her in her thoughts. She immediately took it in her hand and saw Erwin's name.

What does he need at this hour? Hanji thinks.

As she answered it, Erwin immediately talked, "Hey there, Hanji. I didn't disrupt your midnight sleep, yea?"

"No... I was busy analyzing a lot of things. Especially regarding that specimen we've talked—"

"Okay." Erwin immediately interrupted, "Actually, I noticed you've been a little bit tired lately. And so, I talked to my dad about it. I proposed that you'd need a little break once in a while..."

The brunette leaned on the back of her chair, "You don't have to do that you know? I enjoyed doing these things after all..."

"No. You need to rest, Hanji. The fourth semester is coming next week, you need to take some time away from science and pour all of your attention towards other subjects. I don't want you failing your tests."

"It's nice to know that someone actually cares for me this much." Hanji chuckled.

Erwin cleared his throat, "Actually... I didn't really see an issue regarding the matter since I am awfully aware home much you enjoy your science. But Mike, despite how he looks, he's always worried about you. He'd always share how much you've gotten thinner these days and the bags under your eyes."

Hanji could already imagine her childhood friend Mike rambling to Erwin in his deep voice.

"And..." Hanji could hear Erwin's light chuckles as he continued, "It seems like a certain someone is worried about you too. He actually confronted me and insulted my father in front of me."

"Sounds familiar."

"Exactly."

Hanji nibbled on her thumb, "So? How'd it go?"

"My father decided to stop the experiments and research until exams are over."

Hanji's eyes widened at this, "What? That's too long! I can't live without Science for that long!"

"Easy, Hanji. I told you, you need to relax. Science isn't going anywhere. Besides, it's just a few weeks—"

"It's a month, Erwin!" The brunette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her table, standing up. "I'm going bat-shit crazy!"

"You're already crazy." A chuckle. "Anyway, all you have to do is find another part-time hobby aside from science. It wouldn't be that hard."

Hanji didn't reply. She went to her bed and lay down with the phone still on her ear.

A yawn escaped from Erwin's lips, "I'm getting sleepy. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Good night."

"Night," Hanji mumbled as she heard the line went off.

Life seems boring without science, she thinks.

Science is everything for her. Without it, she would have nothing to do.

The brunette could only think about how crazy Erwin's idea was as she dozed off to sleep.

\---

Levi: Oi

Levi: Let's meet up at 9 today at the park where I dropped you when I sent you home.

Levi: Don't be fucking late.

Mouth forming into an O, Hanji could only look at her clock with widening eyes. It's almost 9 and she's definitely fucked up for making Levi wait.

She didn't even have time to think about why Levi of all people would ask her out during a weekend. As far as she remembered, they didn't even make plans the day before. Or maybe she just missed Levi informing her? Or maybe she just didn't listen?

Whatever it is, she certainly doesn't want to worsen the neat freak's foul mood.

As she rummaged through her closet to find nice clothes, she could only frown at every piece of clothing inside. She definitely doesn't want to wear frilly dresses with ribbons and all! It's far too girly for goodness sake.

An hour passed and Hanji was so engrossed in her cloth-searching that she didn't even notice the ten missed calls in her phone. Nor the thirty text messages that were left unread.

She could only stare in disbelief when she realized that she definitely doesn't have a piece of pants inside her closet. Sure, she had pajamas and all. She even had shorts but of course, she'd definitely go with the longer skirts than those shorts. The brunette isn't fond of showing too much skin.

A knock came on her door.

"Miss Hanji. Are you inside?" it was one of her Maids.

Not budging a little bit from her pile of clothes she yelled out, "I'm here!"

The woman who seems to be in her 30s could only stare in bewilderment at the young lady upon opening the door.

She was only on her undies and wearing the blouse of her pajamas.

Scratching the back of her head, she showed an apologetic smile, "Umm. I might need some help."

The woman was staring at her in disbelief, "You have a visitor downstairs."

Hanji's eyes almost budged out from her sockets.

\---

Scowling, Levi could only grunt as he stood by the tree, repeatedly glancing down his watch. Looking at the time, he irritably grunted for like the nth time.

It's past nine and the message he has sent her four hours ago was left on read. Is she ignoring her for some reason? The raven-haired man snorted at the idea. Heck, he treated her properly the last time they saw each other. Why would that shitty woman ignore him? Well, who knows what shit must've gone through her head.

Thus, he sent her a couple of messages.

Levi: Shitty Glasses

Levi: Where the fuck are you?

Levi: Oi

Levi: Four Eyes

Levi: I've been standing here for the past hour already.

Levi: Oi!! Where the hell are you?

Levi: Fucker

Thus, after messaging her a number of curse words, he decided to go with another alternative---calling her.

After ten rings, the shitty woman didn't manage to answer even one call. Even one fucking call. Levi clicked his tongue as he spotted a huge looking house from afar. He's pretty sure that the huge-ass mansion belongs to the Zoe's. He may act like he doesn't give a shit about the bespectacled woman but he once surfed her name through the Internet when he wanted to look for pictures of her. For blackmailing purposes, he reasoned out. Apparently, Zoe's are so wealthy that her father even had money to waste just to build an underground laboratory in Los Angeles.

However, since Levi isn't too sure and to avoid embarrassing himself, he took a picture of it and sent it to Erwin.

Levi: Is this Hanji's house?

Erwin replied rather faster than usual.

Erwin: Why?

Levi: Answer my question first, Eyebrows.

Erwin: Yes.

Erwin: So mind telling me why?

Levi ignored the message and proceeded to start walking towards the mansion.

It was when he reached the mansion that he suddenly got self-conscious about what he's wearing. It feels so out of place to enter the premises wearing such casual clothes. A man who seems to be in the 30s, who are guarding the gates, walked near Levi when the man noticed his presence.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The man inquired.

"I'm here for Hanji. Is she there?" Levi answered grouchily.

The man raised an eyebrow at this, "You're Hanji's friend? You're a new face."

Levi could only stare back at him.

"Usually it would be that tall blond man, the short-haired blond woman or the stoic blond Erwin Smith." The man chuckled slightly, "I thought Miss Hanji only had blond-haired friends. It's good to know I'm wrong about that part."

"So is she here?" Levi continued, getting impatient.

The man got taken aback by the rude demeanor but soon flashed a sly smile.

"Of course. She is inside. I'll have the other servants escort you to the mansion." The man said as he signaled the three people who have been standing by the side. "Nifa, Keiji, and Lauda... he's Miss Hanji's visitor. Treat him well."

"Yes, sir." The three answered in unison.

The gates opened and Levi couldn't help but marvel at the colorful flowery pathway going to the mansion. In the middle, there is a water fountain stationed and he couldn't help but be fascinated by the extremely well-kept environment.

"We would like to apologize for failing to prepare a ride." The one with the short dark hair that had straight bangs and straight ends talked.

"It's fine. I came here unannounced after all."

The man who is obviously Keiji snorted at this, "That's rare. I daresay, Miss Hanji isn't still awake."

"Keiji! Manners!" The other man with neck-length brown hair that's kept tied back hissed.

Levi could only watch the three in silence as they began to bicker. It's no wonder that shitty woman is loud like that. Her environment might be one of its factors.

After a long walk, Nifa, turned around showing him a big grin.

"Welcome to the Zoe Residence!" She proclaimed as the others went to open the huge double doors.

Levi was a little bit overwhelmed. He has never been to places like this. Heck, this is his first time going to someone's house.

The outside demeanor didn't really disappoint Levi when it comes to terms of art, but the interior is just--- the short man is running out of words to say. Its antique furniture didn't fail to impress him and he couldn't help but point out that despite the antique furniture, the interiors are giving off a modernized vibe.

Another housemaid told him to sit on the red couch. Levi complied as he watched the woman went away after excusing herself to go call four eyes.

After a minute, footsteps echoed through the entire house. Levi immediately turned towards where the sound came from which was behind him. His eyes could only stare at the tall lean figure who's having a hard time walking down the grand staircase.

He took in her choice of clothes which is definitely---not bad. Hanji Zoe is wearing a black and light pink long-sleeved checkered maxi dress with ruffles on the chest area. The dress definitely hugged her body tighter showing her curves. With its fabric reaching only until the back of her knee and inches above her knee in front, he couldn't help but point out her perfectly tanned long legs. The bespectacled woman is having a hard time climbing down since she's wearing a below the knee-length heeled black boots.

"Where the fuck are you going?" It was the only thing that Levi managed to blurt out.

"Well... I don't have simple clothes!" Hanji whined, obviously not wanting to wear the clothes on her.

Levi crossed his arms, "Well... it doesn't matter. As long as you're not looking shitty, I won't have a problem with it."

"That's pretty rude you know?" Hanji pouted and eyed his clothing, "My, you're no different than me though! And look at that, we're matching with the black boots!"

Rolling his eyes, Levi added, "Why are you so slow anyway? You didn't even answer my fucking calls."

"I just woke up and didn't even prepare for shit!" Hanji laughed a little bit and pointed at him, "It's mainly your fault. You just told me out of a sudden concerning this supposed to be an outing. You should've told me days earlier." She accused.

Levi clicked his tongue, "Look, I just knew about it last night you know?"

"What is it about anyway?" Hanji asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Apparently, my Uncle Kenny will be having their concert in the stadium later. That bastard threatened to post my fucking number on social media if I won't go attend his concert. He told me that I'd need to bring a company with me if I don't want to have girls talking to me nonstop." He said in a nonchalant way that made Hanji wheezed.

"So you decided to bring me since I'm your only woman friend?"

Levi could already see the sly smirk on her face. He decided to ignore it, "Are you coming or not?"

"Hell yeah! I'm already dressed and ready!" She answered too eagerly than the usual.

Levi hummed at this as both hurried off outside. The shorter man was rather perplexed after seeing a limousine parked in front of the mansion.

"Hey! I told you that we'd go ride a taxi instead!" Hanji irritably said.

"That would make us stand out," Levi added.

"That's the purpose!" Nifa laughed at the two, "Why don't you flaunt your wealth once in a while, Miss Hanji?"

The bespectacled woman could only glare at her long-time servant.

"I'll go call a cab," Hanji muttered as she started to walk down the short staircase.

The woman has stormed off, marching towards the gate.

"Miss Hanji!" Keiji called out after her.

Levi could only glance at the servants before following Hanji.

\---

"It's a good thing you've dragged me outside of that mansion, neat freak." Hanji sighed after finally getting on a cab.

"Why?"

Huffing out an annoyed grunt, Hanji replied, "I was given a month break from my science research and Erwin forbid me from doing anything concerning Science. I was so depressed last night, wondering about how to spend the remaining 30 days of my break. It's a good thing you've chosen me to accompany you or else I'd drop dead bored back in that mansion."

Levi leaned his chin on his hand as he watched everything beyond the window.

"Your servants... they're lively."

Hanji smiled at the comment, "Well yeah. They're pretty close with me since they've been there since I was like a kid. Despite how young some of them look, they're pretty old!" She laughed at this but abruptly stopped, "But... they tend to be overbearing sometimes. Just like Mom."

Silence lingered for a while. Until Hanji decided to speak up again.

"They had this weird fixation on me flaunting my wealth!"

Levi snorted at this, "It's actually a good thing that you don't behave like how usually wealthy people do."

"Oh, Levi. I'm a commoner at heart!" She grinned.

\---

The duo went on their reserved seats which is actually part of the VIP area. The brunette couldn't help but gape at all the foreign things within the vicinity. She enjoyed the illuminating colored lights and the stillness of darkness within the area. The whole venue is a mixture of noise and odor but Hanji didn't seem to mind it despite seeing how uncomfortable Levi looks slumping on his seat.

"Hey, cheer up." Hanji nudged him by his elbows.

Levi looked at her, "Shut up."

Hanji wants to add more but stopped on her tracks as a sound suddenly blasted through the speakers, echoing in the entire venue. Adrenaline started to kick in inside her system as she felt the excitement rushing through her veins.

This is Hanji Zoe's first time at a concert.

She's behaving like a child, Levi noted as he watched how Hanji's eyes glimmer every time the neon lights would stutter which made Levi's eyes twitched. He's not used to too much lighting after all.

Soon after, the Military's Brigade, the one where Levi's uncle Kenny is, started playing. The voice of his Uncle loomed through the speakers as cheers and incoherent yells started to noisily flare-up, hurting his ears in the process.

He noticed how Kenny's gaze lingered on him and to the woman sitting beside him. Kenny sent him a knowing smirk and Levi could only roll his eyes at him.

He turned to his companion who seemed to be so into the performance.

Military's Brigade took a short break after a few medleys of a song.

Kenny talked through the mic, "For a short break, we invited a special guest to join us here in our first concert in Japan. Tokyo dome, brace yourselves for the awesomeness that is---"

The dramatic drum rolling sound started to blast through the entire vicinity. Levi could only wince at this.

"The Titans!" Kenny shouted and stepped out as soon as another band appeared through the moving platform.

Levi frowned at the emo-theme the band has with all its piercings and weird hairstyles. They look like a bunch of freaks. He also noted how everyone is dressed in all black.

The band started to play their songs and Levi could only cover his ears at all the supposed to be 'music' the Titans performed. To be fairly honest, it was all yells and shouts.

The song continued for another three minutes and it was when Levi noticed his companion awfully enjoying the shitty performance.

"Wipe up humanity! Eat all the humans! Yeah! Yeah!" Hanji was literally shouting at the top of her lungs and Levi could only narrow his eyes at her.

"Science! Science! The anatomy of human meat! Yeah! Yeah!"

Levi watched the brunette in amusement. She's seemingly enjoying herself. That's a good thing.

A small smile crept on the raven-haired man's lips.

\---

"Damn! That was the best!" Hanji immediately said after they exited the venue, "I swear, I'm going to check out all of their songs!"

Levi scowled at her, "What the heck. You actually liked their shits?"

"Yes, Levi! Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

Thus, Levi Ackerman was crushed into a hug by none other than Hanji Zoe.

They were in the middle of the street and Hanji is making a scene in her excessive squealing.

"The titans were so fucking amazing, Levi!" She giggled as Levi wiggled out of her embrace. "You're an angel! You're the best ever!"

Levi could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Your taste in music..."

Hanji raised an eyebrow at him. Levi turned on his back as he started to call for a cab.

"It's shitty." He mumbled.

He looked at over his shoulder only to find out that Hanji didn't hear it as she was busy staring at a certain direction.

Levi followed her eyes and was met by a bunch of emo punks.

Of course. Irritation came surging in his mind. Those fucking titans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji needs someone to watch her favorite band Titans with her. Meanwhile, Mikes lies about dating Hanji.

Hanji: Hey, let's watch Netflix!

Hanji: You busy?

Hanji: TONIGHT!!!!

Levi: I'm not.

Levi: But I don't want to waste my precious weekend on you.

Thus, the next day, the brunette was all over the raven-haired man.

"Levi, as you see, The Titans actually had their own talk show uploaded on Netflix. I really want to watch it but it's quite lonely to watch it by myself." Hanji continued to explain as they walked down the hallways.

The shorter man didn't reply. Heck, he would rather clean the whole backyard of his house than watch some fucking emo punks on a flat-screen tv doing useless shits.

"Hey," Hanji pulled his arm a little bit. "Come on, just once? Okay?"

"No." He replied flatly.

Hanji continued to whine as the woman slid her arm with his. She was rattling him and all he could do was deepen the scowl on his face and shot a glare at every eye that landed on them. Indeed, seeing the infamous thug getting touchy with the mad scientist isn't for everyday news. Others were in complete bewilderment upon seeing the scene.

Whispers were exchanged and Levi immediately pulled off his arm away from the brunette.

"Get off me!" He said irritatedly as he glared at her.

Hanji only pouted at this, "But Levi! I even went with you to that concert without any complaints! You ought to do the same!"

Levi cringed as more whispers were heard. It seems like the shitty woman beside him didn't even notice or took the damn time to realize where the fuck they are.

"It's because I only had you to ask that kind of fucking favor. Mind you, you gained something good by coming with me." Levi huffed out.

Hanji frowned at this, "We-well! You don't even know yet if you'd actually gain something good or not. Anyway, it's just a fucking movie. Come on! You don't have to be shy."

Dust of red was evident on the pale white skin of the infamous man. The by-watchers could only gasp at the rare scene beholding before them.

"I'm not fucking shy, you shitty four-eyes!" Levi yelled as he stormed away from the brunette.

"O-oi!" Hanji called out as she walked fast to follow her friend.

\---

"I've noticed this for a while but you've become close with Hanji, Levi," Erwin mentioned suddenly during their club time.

Sitting by the corner while reading a book, the shorter man didn't even look up at him as he replied.

"Shut up. It's none of your business." He said nonchalantly as he sipped on his tea.

"Rumors had spread after your bickering earlier morning by the hallways."

Levi rolled his eyes at this, "That woman doesn't have a sense of appropriateness."

"But you actually agreed with her request right? Despite all the counters and disagreements, I'm quite sure you'd still agree on it anyway."

Levi didn't reply at this. He only furrowed his eyebrow further to show that he's very engrossed in his work and wouldn't want to get bothered.

"Well... what's to lose anyway? It's not like it's your first time going to her house!" Erwin laughed, "Her house is pretty huge, right? I've been there once back when she was still fresh from her accident."

The shorter man shot Erwin a glare, "Shut up."

"Seriously speaking, you spoil her a lot, Levi. Makes me think if you actually like---"

"Shut up!" Levi immediately interrupted as he slammed down his book and sent Erwin a death glare.

The blond man swore that he definitely got chills but he hid the fear pretty well. The shorter man turned sideways, opposite his direction, as he heard him mumble something.

"She's just an interesting woman, that's all."

Erwin smirked at this.

\---

The class has ended. It is now December and it's starting to get cold. Levi could only shiver at the cold breeze of the afternoon dawn. The sun is setting and it is quite upsetting to not feel its warmness despite the sight it beholds. Behind him, he could hear the rustling of bicycles and the loud gossips from people he completely doesn't give a shit about.

But it was when he heard a familiar hearty laugh; he couldn't help but whip his head around to check.

He was indeed right about it. A few meters away from him is the shitty four eyes with a stupid smile on her face while she's busy saying serious shits that always came from her mouth. Beside her is a guy, who Levi recognized as one of Hanji's close friends. The man has blond hair that is almost covering his eyes and a not so very subtle stubble. It's quite weird to see a high school dude keeping his stubble for everyone to see.

Another thing though, that man is fucking tall.

The raven-haired man was taken aback when the man suddenly looked up and their eyes met. He immediately turned his face around to avoid his gaze.

Putting his hands inside his pocket, he heard continuous footsteps getting nearer behind him.

"Levi!" the usual familiar tone called and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped his steps, turned to look at her and shot her a glare. The brunette just shrugged this off and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about earlier morning."

"That's good. You're actually aware of your stupid sense of place."

"Well, I got a little too far. I won't push you about it anymore. You don't have to worry." She sent her a wide grin and Levi couldn't help but avert his gaze from it. "Anyway, I already found someone to watch it with me."

"Erwin?" Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

Shaking her head, Hanji pointed at someone behind her. "Mike!"

Of course. Levi stared at the tall man, who's supposed to be Mike.

"He's my childhood friend, Mike Zacharias." Hanji then turned to Mike. "This is Levi."

Mike, the tall man, only nodded at him. Levi didn't even give a nod back and just turned his attention back to the bespectacled woman who's looking at him expectantly. The short man just feels like he had to say something, anything--- just to get rid of the annoying awkwardness.

"Good to hear you actually had friends aside from eyebrows." Levi huffed out as he started walking at a slow pace.

Hanji followed him too, "Coming from you, huh?"

Clicking his tongue, he replied, "I don't really care about those brats. They're a waste of time."

"I must be a special case, hmm?"

Silence overtook the lingering atmosphere. The raven-haired is too tired to even counter her stupid remarks.

Hanji decided to break it off by saying, "I supposed I should send you home as an apology?"

"You don't have to apologize for shit." He eyed her suspiciously.

The brunette chuckled a little bit, "It's only once in a while that I do get guilty, neat freak."

"I'm a man. I don't need a woman, moreover, someone abnormal, to send me home."

"Hey! That's rude!" She nudged him playfully by his arms.

The three of them soon parted as they reached an intersection. Apparently, Mike and Levi were headed in the same direction and Hanji was supposed to go with them but she had to buy something in town. The raven-haired man offered to come with her but the shitty four eyes only dismissed him as she implied that he isn't needed.

Levi is pretty offended by this.

Hence why he's so grumpy as he walked down the streets with a quiet tall man trailing behind him.

"You don't have to take it to the heart." Mike suddenly talked.

This obviously caught Levi off guard as he eyed him wearily, "I don't."

The taller man raised an eyebrow at the answer, "Well, looks like it."

"Hmmp." He only grunted as a reply.

The usual scowl on his face slowly faded away. A look of boredom soon switched places with the scowl.

"You're pretty close with her."

Levi let out a mocking laugh at this and continued walking. That question had been asked at him for like the nth time already for the day. By far, the most annoying one was when Erwin Smith had to ask him about it, eventually cornering him.

That Eyebrows is too good at manipulating shits when he wanted answers.

Sometimes, obviously, that shitty woman is an exception.

"I've been friends with her for so many years now. I hoped you'd take care of her on my behalf."

Levi stopped on his tracks upon the question. There has been a lingering word inside the back of his head but decided to push it away in order to sound not interested but now, he couldn't help himself anymore.

"Are you dating her?" He asked with a tone laced with seriousness.

The taller man was obviously not expecting a question. He raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired man and a few tempting words came surging in his mind. Smirking a little bit, he thought of teasing the poor midget and thus, he did.

Crossing his arms, Mike shot him a smirk, "Seems like it."

He didn't miss the way Levi's mouth gape open and his eyes widened. In a blink of an eye, all the emotions displayed immediately soon went away.

With a bored look, the shorter man replied, "Is that so? It's good to know that Four Eyes had someone looking out for her."

"You bet."

Soon, Mike reached his own house which goes to another way. Levi didn't bid farewell and nor did he. They just both nodded at each other and the warmth of silence welcomed the raven-haired man as he continued walking.

Levi was deep in thoughts. That was pretty unexpected. He didn't expect that the shitty four eyes would have someone let alone a boyfriend. Based on the way she acts, it seems like she isn't even interested in romantic shits. A thought was lingering in his head, thinking that maybe... just maybe; Mike Zacharias was lying.

Shaking the thoughts away, he then realized that he has reached home.

\---

Sitting by the couch, his hands were getting itchy to do something. Hanji was sitting on her usual spot, the one in front of the window. It's still mid-afternoon and the air is indeed getting colder. Winter is approaching after all. He could only scoff at imagining those dirty snows piling up on the road.

Despite the cold breeze though, the shitty woman was sleeping peacefully. He can't help but eye the leaves lying on top of her head. Apparently, the wind caused it to blow away and land on her sleeping head. It was only a piece of a leaf but it's bothering the hell out of Levi.

Thus, he stood up, making his way towards the woman.

She was sleeping peacefully. He then realized that it is the second time he saw the woman asleep. The first time was his first encounter with her but then Petra was there so he never had time to stare at her and take in her whole form. He intently observed the way her shoulders rose and fell, heaving softly, as her breath hitches at each move.

Her nose was shaped rather uniquely. To be honest, Levi was quite jealous of her nose. It was so vastly different from his, which Hanji, unfortunately, call cute. Long and think eyelashes, he noted. He took in her plump lips which is pinkishly red, probably due to her biting it too much. He may act like he never noticed it but Hanji always had the tendency to bite her lips whenever she's deep in thoughts.

The usual crease on her forehead was nowhere to be found. She just looks so peaceful that Levi couldn't even take his eyes off her.

Slowly raising his hand, he reached for the leaf on her head. As he patted it away, his fingers came in contact with the strands of her hair.

Levi can see it. She took a bath today. Based on the way how silky her hair feels against his caressing palm and the way it was tied properly. It's pretty rare for this four-eyes to actually take care of herself. She must've plans for today.

He was so lost in caressing her hair that he didn't even notice a tall man standing by the door frame, watching the scene before him.

Mike coughed a little bit to make his presence aware.

It was so fast; the way Levi's hands immediately dropped and the way he turned around to look at him.

Smirking a little bit, he said, "Sorry for disturbing your moment but I really need to talk to Hanji. She's not answering my texts."

"She's sleeping." He answered sharply as he narrowed his eyes at him.

The blond man made his way towards them as Levi started to walk away from the shitty woman, towards the comfort of his couch and sat on it. He glanced at Mike who slightly shook Hanji's shoulders, trying to wake her up. Noticing his opened book by his side, the raven-haired man picked it up to avert his attention from the duo.

"Hanji... I need you to wake up..."

"Ugh. I'm still sleepy."

Mike whispered softly, "Hanji..."

"Shut up. We can talk later..."

She raised her hand to push him away from her.

"...neat freak."

Levi's eyes widened at the words. Mike was quite taken aback by this as he turned to look at Levi. The shorter man immediately placed his bored look and just stared back at Mike.

Mike looked away from him and back to the brunette, "It's Mike, Hanji. We had plans today."

The brunette's eyes shot open as she rose from her sleep. She turned to look at Mike, a horrified look on her face, "Oh my god! I need to watch the Titans!"

She stood up from her feet and scrambled off towards her papers. Turning her head to the sitting man on her couch, she scratched the back of her neck.

"Hey, neat freak." She called out. "Can you fix my things?"

Without looking up at her, he raised an eyebrow, "Are your eyes so shitty that you couldn't even see that I don't have time for shit right now? I am reading."

"But Levi!" She whined.

He only ignored her and continued reading.

"Regarding that Hanji..." Mike started, "Actually about that... I can't hang out with you tonight."

Time seemed to stop for Hanji. Levi saw how she abruptly stopped in the middle of clearing up her mess.

"Why?" She asked.

Mike apologetically said, "I had to do things with Nanaba. I mean... it's Nanaba—"

"Oh!" Hanji's eyes widened at this as she grinned at him gleefully, "It's Nanaba! You don't have to say more, Mike."

Mike was obviously not taking it, still feeling guilty. "I mean, I made plans with you first but—"

"Mike!" She playfully nudged him by his arm, "It's okay! Anyway, I can just ask someone else to watch it with me."

"Really?"

Hanji chuckled, "Yeah really."

"I'm seriously sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." She assured him as she pushed Mike towards the door frame, "Now, here you go. Go to Nanaba and tell her that I will surely find time to visit her."

"Hanji---"

"Bye!" Thus, she slammed the door on his face.

As she turned around, she took out a deep sigh.

"What a shitty boyfriend."

Levi had his book on his lap now, staring at the brunette who's leaning on the door.

Hanji didn't quite get his word, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Levi only rolled his eyes at her and went over her table. He started cleaning the mess, organizing her papers and putting all her stuff in the right places. The bespectacled woman could only watch her friend in amusement as she pulled a nearby stool and sat on it.

"What are you staring at?" He irritatedly asked as he eyed her.

"You."

He decided to ignore the somewhat subtle mischief in her tone.

"Hey, Levi..." she drawled the words out slowly.

He started to scrutinize the whole place and concluded that it is indeed not shitty anymore. But the Lab is still shitty though no matter what state it is in as long as the shitty woman lives here; it is still shitty.

"Umm..." Hanji was suddenly feeling nervous, she's not exactly sure why too, "I have no one to watch it with me. I can ask Moblit but it's too sudden so ---"

"Fine."

Hanji couldn't help but raise her head and stare intently at Levi. The fussy midget is standing by the window, slightly leaning on it with his arms crossed and line of vision directed outside.

"What?"

He turned to look at her, with a look of boredom displayed on his face.

"Don't make me change my mind." He huffed out as he headed on the couch, picking up his book and bag. "I need to text my Uncle first. I definitely wouldn't want that bastard to make a fuss."

Hanji could only smile briefly as she watches Levi dial his phone while spitting out incoherent curses.

Yes, this is Levi.

Suddenly, her heart skipped for a little bit. It was indeed a new feeling and Hanji could only widen her eyes at this.

What the heck was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the romance will now start. I am so fucking excited for all the fluffy shits.
> 
> Hopefully, I'd be able to immediately write the next piece!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out with Levi, a power outage came through. Apparently, Hanji is scared of being alone in the dark with no one else around.

Levi's eyes could only wander at the porcelain statues of different science shits displayed at the top of Hanji's shelf. There were a lot of golden trophies too, as expected from a genius. He noticed all the shitty posters of a certain band; she adores so much, The Titans. The posters were all over the wall and he could only cringe at it.

The brunette threw her bag on her bed and went to her couch to pick up the remote.

"Make yourself at home, midget." She said as she busied herself on searching for the show that they're supposed to watch.

It was his first time in a woman's bedroom. Levi thought they were just gonna watch it in her living room thus it was so unexpected for her to bring him into her bedroom. Well, they've only known each other for like almost 5 months. Even his Uncle hasn't come to his bedroom at all, so it was quite weird to think that Hanji is too complacent on letting anyone inside her room.

She's a woman too, for fuck's sake.

Aside from all the worry and internal conflicts, his eyes started to examine the whole place. Her walls were painted dark blue with her floor covered in checkered tiles. Her room wasn't screaming femininity at all.

She had a huge mirror sitting on top of a table and in front of it was an elegant looking chair. He then noticed a silver hairbrush lying on the table and face powder.

Well, she's still a woman I guess.

Her room is huge. It had a set of sofas and a mini coffee table at the center. Her flatscreen tv is really huge and Levi was quite impressed to know that her room is actually clean.

His eyes noticed her bag on the table and her shoe left on the floor with her jacket draping by the nightstand. Scratch that, her servants probably cleans her room every single day.

He walked towards her and sat on the adjacent couch in front of her.

Hanji noticed how awfully silent her companion is, "Hey. You look constipated. Just so you know, the bathroom is right at the corner—"

Levi snorted at this, "What the hell." Narrowing his eyes at her as he draped his arm by the backrest of the sofa. "I am not."

"Is this your first time?" She asked as she started pressing on the remote, eyes straight to the television.

"Yeah."

Huffing out a chuckle, the brunette added, "Same."

Levi turned to her upon her answer and raised an eyebrow, "You sure? I thought Erwin visited you quite often."

"Well, I was staying in the guest room that time. Staying in my bedroom is a hassle since it's situated on the second floor." Hanji looked back at him. "So this makes you the first person to ever enter my room!"

"Heck," Levi scoffed off. "Your servants do clean well." He then started to run an eye at the whole place thus looking up and it was just then he noticed the small chandelier on top of them, "What a very expensive room."

"Hey! It was my mother who has thought of this. I even had to repaint the whole room to get rid of all the flowers and shits."

"That sounds awful."

"It is."

After a moment of bickering, they both started to watch the show that Hanji apparently wanted to watch. Contrary to what she has told him, it was a fucking reality show. Not only that, there was probably nothing interesting in the whole 2hour-ass film. Levi's nose scrunched up in disgust when two of the emo punks accidentally kissed each other when they played the stick game or whatever was that. All he can remember is that it has to do with pepero-something-shit.

"Omg! Look at Sawney and Bean, they're both so cute!" Hanji squealed as she grabbed a pillow and squeeze it in her arms, "They almost kissed, Levi!!"

"Yeah, shut up."

The whole show was literally those four members goofing around, doing shitty things. Levi was definitely not amused with the whole ordeal unlike Hanji who's squirming on her seat, laughing maniacally sometimes and even banging her hand on the chair.

But despite all of it, there was still a certain scene that Levi actually got interested in. It was the part where Chicacchironi taught the viewers to fold a fucking towel to save space.

"He's pretty good." He stated, eyes steeled on the screen.

Hanji's eyes glittered at this, "I know right! He's the oldest one among the four of them, you know? He looks so young, yea?"

The raven-haired didn't reply and continued to watch the whole supposed to be tutorial. Soon after, the four emo punks started to clean up all of their mess and to be honest, Levi didn't expect that he'd actually quite enjoy some tidbits in the film.

Hanji can clearly see that her companion is slightly interested. Well, he was certainly throwing comments every now and then.

"Hmm, that tallass one isn't that bad. He washed the dishes pretty well."

"Weirdo had a point. They should really clean their room every single day. Being busy isn't an excuse."

"That soap must be really expensive."

"His cleaning supplies are very sharp. I should buy one next weekend with that kind of brand."

The bespectacled woman could only hum happily at all of the remarks. There are some insults thrown too. Of course, Levi didn't even let a single mistake pass on.

"What the fuck, did he just not wash his hands before eating?"

"He doesn't even fucking knows how to fold his clothes."

"What a messy room. The fuck is that."

"Shitty lazyass weirdo. Those floor mop wasn't washed thoroughly, he's literally spreading all the bacteria on the wholeass floor!"

She let out a hearty laugh at this.

Thus, the first two hours of their night were spent watching the the Titan's reality show. It was when the four emo punks bid their farewell that Hanji started to yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Levi inquired as he watch her rub her eyes.

She turned to him and shook her head, "I need to watch their DVD Concert when they were live in Shiganshina."

Levi only nodded at this and leaned comfortably on the couch.

"You aren't gonna go home yet?" The brunette asked as she stood up and went to a mini fridge.

"Not yet. It's still early. It's still 7pm." He replied nonchantly, fishing for his phone in his pocket.

Hanji returned with a bag of chips in her arms and a bottle of wine squeezed between her armpits. She dropped all the chips on the table and placed the wine gently as she went away to get two empty glasses. The raven-haired man could only stare at the wine bottle in disgust.

"You're so gross." He stated, leaning over to reach a bag of chip.

Letting out a hearty laugh, Hanji placed the glasses on the table and slumped back on her couch.

"Do you drink?" She inquired.

Levi eyed her, "I don't drink liquor."

"You're missing out on a lot of stuff." She said as if it's a matter of fact while she poured wine on a glass, bringing it towards her mouth, "But it is grape juice. This doesn't have alcohol." She explained before taking a sip.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her, "I only drink tea."

The brunette only chuckled at this. She already knew that. Grabbing the remote, she started to search for the Live concert she's been dying to watch but never had the time to. Heck, it was 3 hours long and this is one the days where she has a lot of free time. Especially now that exams are over, her schedule is mostly free.

Levi was never into concerts. He has been watching his Uncle Kenny performing live on stage since his childhood days so for him, the feeling of excitement doesn't rush in his veins anymore. Hence, he reached out for his bag which was stationed at the carpet on his feet and brought out his book.

"You're not gonna watch it?" Hanji looked at him disappointly.

He scowled at her, "I get bored watching concerts."

Hanji only pouted at him as she started to press play and watch the show.

It was not really that bad. The music, which was what Levi assumed to be rock and shit, was actually a little bit pleasing to the ears. He didn't expect those four emo punks would know how to sing, moreover, a ballad. He wasn't really a fan of music but he does enjoy listening to some of it once in a while. Especially those who screams serenity, peace and quiet.

He was surely enjoying the quietness of Hanji as she stared at the television lovingly. For the past hour, he has been stealing glances at her. Levi wonders why he kept doing it but decided to get rid of the annoying question and just do what the fuck his body wants; so he did.

"It's ending too soon." He heard his companion grumbled. He looked up and saw Hanji's eyes glistening with tears.

"Why the hell are you crying?"

She turned to him, a look of disbelief in her eyes, "It's... everything... it was all just too good!"

He rolled his eyes at her and continued his reading.

The bespectacled woman looked up and caught eye of the ticking clock. It was already pass 9pm and they haven't gotten to eat dinner.

"Uhh, Levi, I think we should eat dinner." She stood up and quietly removed all the empty bag of chips on her mini table, pushing it all to the floor.

Levi obviously saw the whole scene and voiced his distaste concerning it, "What the heck! Stop that!"

He stood up and approached her, who's kneeling in front of the mini table.

"What? I'm just clearing up the mess." She pouted at him.

He bended and picked up all the empty bag of chips on her carpeted floor. Grabbing an empty cellophane, he dumped all of the trash inside.

"That's how you should clear up a mess." His eyes narrowed at her, voice laced with annoyance.

"Okay, clean freak. I forgot I had you here. I really shouldn't get in your nerves." Hanji chuckled lightly.

He went back on his couch and picked up his phone. As he turned it onn, the screen revealed the time in huge numbers and Levi grunted at this. He didn't expect it would be that late now.

"I think I really should go back now." He muttered as he put his book inside his bag.

The bespectacled woman stood up on her feet and walked towards her mini fridge.

"But you didn't have dinner yet. You should eat first before you go."

He shook his head, "No. I'll eat at home."

"Okay, then. Guess I should now sleep." He heard her sigh as he turned to look at her.

Hanji grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"You won't eat? I thought you wanted to have dinner?" He scoffed off as he went towards the frame of her bedroom door.

"I only offered to have dinner for you. I don't really eat meals at night."

He nodded at her, "Well, I guess that's it for tonight. I'll be taking my leave."

The bespectacled woman had a grin on her face as she ran towards him.

She pulled him in a brief hug, "Thanks for today, neat freak." She said as they parted.

Levi only shrugged it off by replying, "You should be. I just spent my free time to hang out with you."

"Aww. You're such a sweetheart!"

"Tch. You should still really eat dinner though. You're actually scrawny-looking." He eyed her from top to bottom. The bespectacled woman hasn't changed her clothes yet. "Eat, wash then sleep. You should do that."

"Yeah, I don't need you to remind me that." She chuckled, "But I was actually planning to launch myself on my bed after you leave."

"You're so unhygienic." He said as he twisted the doorknob, opening the door.

Hanji ignored the remark and offered, "I should send you off until my gate."

He didn't protest. Levi wouldn't really want it if he'd get accused of stealing shits in her home. It was too huge for his liking.

But they were supposed to now step on the darkness of the hallways when something suddenly exploded which made all the lights go off. Hanji was obviously not expecting it, she screamed, ducked her head and bended her knees--- she looked so afraid squatting on the floor.

Levi, despite the darkness, spotted her and reached out for her.

"Hey, you alright?" The raven-haired man started to touch her hands which were on the top of her head.

Hanji didn't mutter a word. Now, Levi is a little bit worried.

"Oi, shitty glasses." He called out again.

But she wouldn't still answer. He squatted down to face her but she was still ducking her head down with her arms up beside her head.

"Four-eyes, you need to relax." He voiced out, tone a little bit gentler. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and he immediately noticed the tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?" She had her eyebrows furrowed.

"No."

She glared at him. Silence lingered for a while until Levi decided to break it.

"I think I should now go." He said as he stood up.

He was supposed to walk away when Hanji suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Turning to her, she was sweating hard, "Please... don't le-leave."

Despite covered in darkness, Levi even had the time to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I-I mean... I actually had a phobia of being alone in the dark." Hanji spoke slowly. "I'm usually fine being trapped in the dark unless if it doesn't even have a single shade of light, I think I might go insane. So... uh... I need you to stay here with me for a little while."

The raven-haired man could only look down at her. He couldn't really see her expression clearly but it's crystal clear obvious that she's having a hard time on it.

"When will the electricity be back?" He inquired after a moment of silence.

"Probably later in the morning."

He nodded, "Where are your servants? We should call---"

"They're not here."

Levi abruptly stopped at that.

"What?" He asked, voice filled with shock.

"They left the day before since they all requested for a short three-day break. They'd be back on Sunday."

"So you're all alone in this wholeass house which is currently in the middle of a power outage and you, who's the only left in the shitty place has monophobia."

"Correction. It's not monophobia. I'm not scared of being alone, Levi." She countered in a brash tone. "I have Nyctophobia. It's the dark I'm scared of, not being alone. But it isn't really that severe though."

Levi clicked his tongue, "Whatever. I don't fucking care but you should really stop cowering down there."

Hanji stood up. She can feel her legs trembling and she almost fell back down if Levi didn't support her. The raven-haired man inserted himself between her right arm and pulled her up, carrying a half of her body weight.

Surprisingly, she feels so light on his shoulder. Levi recalled her words earlier. She's doesn't even eat dinner.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Bed. I need to drift off to sleep."

Levi complied and walked her towards her bed. Despite Hanji weighing light, it still doesn't change the fact that Levi is a short stack. Hence why they're currently having a slight difficulty and Hanji started to find comfort in the warmth beside her. She leaned her head on his.

"You're leaning on me." Levi pointed out with his icy cold tone.

"I'm getting sleepy."

He snorted at this, "Why does it seem like that your act of cowardice didn't just happen a while ago?"

"Ugh, shut up."

However, because of Hanji's shoes that were apparently left on a mess on the floor near her bed, Levi lost balance. The duo stumbled on their feet and landed on the bed. It happened so fast that the next thing Levi knew is that he's currently muttering a lot of curses at the ordeal and Hanji is lying on top of him.

"Fuck, get off. You're fucking heavy, Four-Eyes." He tried to push her off, grabbing her by her shoulders.

Hanji raised her head and faced Levi. Their faces were meters apart and he could feel her labored breathing. It was getting hot, he thought. Her shitty glasses were nowhere found; probably fell off her face when they fell down. He didn't miss the way her eyes still had the usual glint. Everything seems too slow for Levi's liking. Unconsciously, his hands went to her hips and he turned his head sideways, breaking off the eye-contact.

"I said get off..." he muttered under his breath.

Hanji rolls towards the opposite side and lay on her back.

"Sorry, it was because of my shoe." She drawled out wearily.

"Reasons why you should clean up your mess." He countered back and decided to feel the comfort of her surprisingly comfy and soft bed.

She chuckled lightly. The chuckles soon died out as the silence lingered back again.

"Neat freak..."

"What is it, four-eyes?"

"I only have two eyes now though." He can already see the smug look on her face without actually looking at her, "My glasses must've fell off earlier."

"Tch."

"Hey..."

"What is it again?" Irritation is evident on his tone.

She has been calling him out for the last ten minutes right now. Levi thinks that he really should leave her there and go now until it reaches 10pm but another part of him insisted to not leave her alone. He couldn't leave her alone.

Levi thinks for a second. The situation he's currently in is utterly so dangerous. He admits that he completely thinks of Hanji as a woman and had imagined her doing naughty stuff. For a normal highschool teenager, he also had his own share of personal problems.

He mentally noted in his head to behave properly. Hanji is his friend. It was obvious as fuck how he treats her differently from others. He was never this kind to someone before.

"Levi, can you hug me?" Hanji suddenly blurted out.

"What?" It was the immediate reaction Levi had as he turned to look at her.

Hanji was already looking at him, his eyes have adjusted to the dark already, thus he saw how her pupils were larger than the usual. She wasn't smiling or anything. Shitty four eyes was only staring back at him. With nothing but seriousness in her face.

"Are you serious?" He asked breathlessly. His throat feels so dry.

"Why not? I think it would help me sleep faster."

Levi was reluctant at first. He didn't understand what shit has run through his head as he turned his whole body to her sideways. Moving his body upwards to be a little bit taller than the woman. He looked down at her and saw her mouth agape open.

He slowly reached out for her locks and his fingers played with it. Cupping her cheek, he stared at her hazel-rich eyes. Hanji was only looking at him--- staring at him. She had that serious look on her face. Like she's analyzing him or something.

Becoming self-conscious because of her stares, Levi wrapped his arms around her and nudged her head down. Hanji might've understood what he meant as she started to snuggle on his chest. Her face was pressing on the fabric of his uniform and Levi swore that the shitty woman definitely hears how his heart is beating bat-shit crazy.

"Goodnight," Hanji mumbled against his chest.

He didn't say anything but pulled her closer against her.

I want her nearer, Levi thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too mediocre. I would surely put a lot of wholeass fluffs.
> 
> I fucking love fluff!levihan and student!levihan.
> 
> See you next update.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Mike have a plan for the duo.

Hanji definitely didn't expect that. 

Staring eyes-wide straight to the ceiling of her bedroom, she could see clearly now. The chirping of the birds was ringing in her ears as millions of thoughts came flooding inside her mind. She shut her eyes tight, relieving in every scenario that happened last night.

When she told Levi to hug her, it was supposed to be a joke. Assuming Levi's brash personality, it was one of her downfalls to not think that he'd actually agree to it. The brunette thought the raven-haired man would brush it off and scold her for asking 'shitty' things. 

But no, he hugged her. They were both hugging to sleep. 

She felt a little bit giddy thinking about the situation. She doesn't know why. Maybe she'd research about this foreign feeling later? Hanji Zoe must be sick for all she knows and the symptoms are now showing.

Speaking of that clean freak, he already left an hour ago. Indeed, he did sleep the whole night beside her. He looked quite perplexed when he woke up and Hanji didn't miss the way his eyes scanned her whole figure when he sat up, turning to look at her.

Obviously nervous of his stares, Hanji rolled off to the other side, faking sleep.

Soon after, Levi went out of her bed. Silence. That midget tends to move around without even being heard. He was always like that, Hanji noted.

She heard the door opened. There was disappointment stirring at the back of her mind. 

There was a part of her that wanted Levi to stay any longer.

The door closed and silence came surging in again. 

\---

"Hanji." 

There was no reply. 

"Hanji."

None.

"Hanji!" Mike tried louder than before.

The bespectacled woman snapped out from her trance and immediately whipped head towards her friend. Her childhood friend had that amused expression on his face as his lips curled into a smirk.

"So, how did it go?" 

"What?" She questioned, not understanding what her friend meant.

He snorted at her cluelessness, "The Netflix and chill with your midget friend."

Hanji's eyes widened for a brief moment. Of course, Mike saw everything. The way her eyes widened upon remembering a memory and the way her cheeks reddened slightly. It was one of those rare moments, indeed. Hanji Zoe is flustered as hell.

Her lips quivered, "I-it was good."

"Really? Why don't you seem happy about it?" 

She furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. 

"I am!" Crossing her arms, her phone buzzed. 

The buzz caught both their attention. Hanji grabbed her phone and opened it to check out what's the fuss about.

Levi: I accidentally brought some of your research papers with me.

Out of a sudden, the brunette suddenly felt all the nerves in her body worked up upon reading the text. For some reason, she feels sort of excited and happy for what's to come. 

She hurriedly typed on her screen.

Hanji: It's okay. Let's meet up at lunch? 

There's an immediate reply. 

Levi: Okay.

Hanji: See you! 

The brunette turned off her phone and turned to her friend, Mike. He was only watching her and there's that look on his face implying that he is certainly aware of what buzzed in her phone or who texted her. 

She only smiled sheepishly at her friend.

\---

As she entered the school canteen, she scanned the whole place. It was very crowded like the usual. She suddenly regrets picking the place out for them to meet. Her eyes stopped on a certain raven-haired man, sitting at the corner near the glass window. It was odd how there wasn't anyone sitting on the surrounding table near him.

"That's unusual." She heard someone said thus she turned to the person talking and saw that it was Oluo, "He hates the canteen."

"Is that so?" Hanji interfered with the freshman's conversation with his friend.

Oluo was obviously shocked to see her presence. He stuttered, "G-good morning, Hanji-senpai! Good to see you here too!"

"Hanji-senpai!" The man beside Oluo called out. 

She smiled at both of them, "Hey."

Waving her hand at both figures, she started to walk towards another direction. Her footsteps felt so light as she hurriedly walked towards the lone raven-haired shorty.

"Shorty~" She called out in a sing-song manner.

Levi whipped his head to her and scowled, "What took you so long?"

"Last period ended unusually late." She replied as she pulled out the chair in front of her friend.

The raven-haired man watched her as she sat down on the seat. She then smiled at him as she brought her hands up at the edge of the table.

Levi shoved her papers in front of her.

"Thanks!" She immediately checked which research papers those were.

Hanji was humming while she read the papers. Levi was leaning on his chair, watching how her eyes moved rather fast and the humming sound escaping on her lips.

"Wanna eat something?"

The brunette looked up, "You're gonna buy me some?"

"Don't make me change my mind." He huffed out, acting annoyed, as he crossed his arms.

"Well..." Hanji put down her papers for a while and stared at him as she thinks. Levi only stared back at her with a look of boredom on his face. "I want a burger and orange juice."

He sighed and stood up, "That's all?"

"Yeah..." Hanji huffed out, now continuing reading her papers.

Levi went out of his way to go buy Hanji what she wants. He was certainly aware of all the eyes directed at him, watching his every move. It was already expected to happen, Hanji may look like someone who seemingly shuts herself out because of her crazy antics, it was no news how almost half of all the guys in the campus likes her. 

He turned back to glance at the brunette and a realization dawned on him.

She's not so bad whenever she shuts her mouth. 

He soon came back, carrying a tray with him. Hanji, who's now fiddling with her phone, looked up at him.

"Thanks." She muttered as she grabbed the burger and the drink.

The brunette noticed that her companion only ordered an iced tea. He grabbed his teacup, holding it by the edges and not on its own handle, as he sipped on it. The young scientist could only watch him in amusement. 

After munching on her burger she talked, "Not gonna eat anything?"

Levi shook his head. Hanji frowned at him.

"Want some?" She asked as she offered her half-bitten burger. 

His nose scrunched up at this, "Gross. You already ate it, four-eyes."

She chuckled at the answer, "Well, I was just asking!" Hanji answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

Her thoughts wandered off to other things. The way Levi's eyes stared at her while she munches on the burger made her remember the night before. The way his eyes trailed down her face as she pulls him for a hug--Oh no!

Dust of pink appeared on her cheeks. She should stop thinking about it.

Levi noticed her sudden silence. He put down his teacup and leaned back on the chair. 

"Are there any papers missing?" He asked, trying to hold up a conversation.

Damn, he isn't definitely the talkative type. 

Hanji shook her head rather fast as she munched on the last remains of her burger. She gulped down all the orange juice in one move. Her companion could only squint his eyes at her, slightly furrowing his eyebrows at the small smudges of juice above her lips. 

"That feels good! Sweet!" She complimented then placed her glass down.

His fingers were itchy to do something. Smiling at him, with that usual grin of hers, Levi got caught up in the moment. It was already too late to realize this, now that his fingers are already brushing the smeared orange juice on top of her lips. Hanji could only widen her eyes at the gesture, staring at Levi who's only looking at her absent-mindedly. 

Upon realizing his stupid move, Levi's hands naturally went to the mess in front of Hanji. He started to place all her trash, including the empty glass, on the tray. 

He stood up, carrying the tray, "My class starts in a minute. I have to go now."

The brunette nodded at him faster than the usual. As she ducked down her head, pulling on her research papers. 

"See ya, later?" She looked up again at her friend.

Levi was already a meter away from her but still managed to turn back and wave his hands at her, as if bidding her farewell. She smiled at him as she immediately fished for her phone which is inside her pocket.

As she turned on the screen of her phone, her smile just got wider.

It's still thirty minutes early until the next period. Levi's excuse is invalid. 

As if she didn't notice the look of embarrassment on his face, the bespectacled woman could only snicker at the realization.

Damn, that shorty is suddenly being shy.

Hanji thinks, reminds herself, that she really needs to note this down on her research regarding the shorter man.

\----

Kicking the vending machine, Levi narrowed his eyes at it. Pouring all of his frustration on the poor machine.

'Shit, shit, shit. Why did I fucking do that?' He cursed inside his mind. Obviously not amused at his stupid shit earlier.

He closed his eyes rather tightly, rubbing his temples at the same time. 

There was a lone figure behind him, who caught him in his current dilemma. 

"Levi-senpai..." Oluo called out to his new-found most favorite person, his savior.

The ravenette turned his head to see the familiar look of worry on his kohai. It was definitely weird how weeks ago he was kicking the brat's whole gang's asses. After saving him from an unfortunate circumstance, which was actually just because of Hanji telling him off, the younger man has become annoyingly attached to him. Eventually, talking to him every single day.

He narrowed his eyes at him, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Oluo asks, voice laced with a cringe amount of worry. 

Levi clicked his tongue, standing properly, slightly fixing the machine. He took a deep breath as he turned his whole body at the younger man. His face now showing his usual bored look.

"I'm fine." He huffed out as he walked away, his steps echoing in the hallway.

While on his tracks, his mind wanders to other things. The way that four-eyes widened her eyes was actually a little bit amusing on his part. It's a good thing that the woman's fully aware that he is a man and is not definitely treating him like a kid. 

To be fairly honest, the forgotten research papers were just an excuse to spend time with her this lunch. He could just drop it off on her lab like the usual but he was a little bit eager to meet her immediately. Levi hopes that the brunette didn't take on the ulterior motive. 

A serene look was on his face as he walked down the hallways, not noticing the figures of two huge-ass men at the background, smirking and watching how a certain midget was feeling kind of happy.

"It's obvious," Mike stated.

Erwin nodded, agreeing with the statement, "Indeed. But both are too stupid to realize it on their own."

"You think something happened between them?"

"That's obvious." 

Mike snorted, "What do you think we should do?"

Erwin smiled at him, "That is obvious."

\---

The class has ended and Hanji was aware that her laboratory was closed today due to the broken electricity that is still left unfixed. Her phone buzzed inside her pocket.

Mike: I can't go home together with you today. 

Her eyebrows ceased at the text. A little bit confused on why Mike didn't tell her beforehand. She sent an okay and started to pack her things, slinging it on her shoulder. As she looked up on the door frame, she didn't expect to see the formal and gentle-looking Erwin Smith standing there. 

"Hello, Hanji." Erwin greeted with a smile.

Hanji waved her hand enthusiastically, "Erwin! You need something from me?"

Shaking his head, the blond replied, "I wanted to visit a certain bookstore in town. Want to tag along with me?"

"Sure!" Hanji answered happily, approaching Erwin and nudging him on his side, "Why not Mike though?"

"Didn't feel like it. Anyway, you're more knowledgeable when it comes to books. You're the perfect candidate to bring with me." 

The brunette nodded in understanding. The duo strode down the hallway with Hanji mumbling about something---science. Erwin listened in understanding and it was obvious that some of it piqued his own interest. 

Levi was by the shoe lockers when he spotted both of them. 

"So, Hanji, why don't we stop by a cafe first?" The blond suggested, leaning on one of the lockers, watching Hanji put on her shoes.

The woman only nodded, still focused on changing her shoes. 

The raven-haired man decided to show himself after changing his shoes. Walking away from the lockers with the usual look on his face, acting like he didn't see the two. It was timing, really, Hanji just finished changing and immediately saw Levi as she looked up.

"Levi!" Hanji called out in a squeal.

Levi turned to her direction as Hanji waved eagerly at him.

He scowled at her, turning his head away and walked away, blatantly ignoring her.

The brunette could only gape at the whole ordeal. Slightly exasperated by the midget, she turned to Erwin pointing her index finger at the retreating figure.

"You saw that right? You saw that?" Hanji looked a little bit bewildered. "Did I do something wrong? That midget scowled at me!"

Erwin laughed. Levi indeed scowled---but it wasn't apparently at her. It was directed to him.

"I mean, I know he always scowls but that was literally like a death glare!" She pointed out, chuckling a little bit at the realization. "He must be pissed off today. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Pay him no mind, Hanji. He probably had a bad day. Why don't we go now?" 

Hanji realized that she actually had plans with Erwin. Strolling by the sidewalks, the blond excused himself, explaining that he needs to send an urgent text to someone. Hanji seemed unfazed by it and continued her ramblings regarding some of her most memorable experiments.

Erwin: He saw us. 

Erwin: Success.

As expected, Mike replied rather fast.

Mike: He declined my hang out invitation at first.

Mike: Suddenly changed his mind now. We're gonna meet up in a few seconds. 

Mike: It's a success too.

Erwin: Good. Better get on a spot with a better view of us. 

Mike: Already did.

Mike: Oh shit, he's here. He looked grumpy as usual. 

Mike: Later.

Erwin: See you.

He turned his phone off and returned it inside his pockets. 

Erwin grinned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to finish this. Laziness, begone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets angry at Hanji and soon finds out about the whole set-up.

He was staring at the huge person in front of him.

Mike Zacharias---the shitty woman’s boyfriend---is in front of him. It was incredibly suspicious for the dude to suddenly ask him to hang out. They were never in good terms and they never interacted or talked except that one time they had to go home together because of Hanji suddenly leaving. The shorter man could only scowl at his huge back as he stuffed his hands on the pocket of his trench coat.

Winter is almost coming after all. It’s a good thing the snow isn’t showing yet. Levi is very sensitive to cold.

“What made you change your mind?” The blond in front of him suddenly asked.

The raven-haired man remembered the scene earlier. To be fairly honest, he was already so consistent on rejecting the big guy’s offer but Hanji and that fucking eyebrows just had to show their selves earlier at the lockers. It’s not that he’s curious or what but those two are going to a fucking café, in the middle of the cold shit?

He deepened his scowl at Mike, “Why didn’t you invite four-eyes with you?”

Instead of reprimanding his companion for not answering his question, Mike was more than amused to answer the question. “Apparently she had something to do with Erwin.” He sighed deeply, faking worry.

Levi could only stare at him. That woman chose to spend her time with Erwin than her supposed to be boyfriend. He was pretty much amused by the thought.

Mike stopped on his tracks. Levi followed, turning to the small building in front of him.

“Let’s go inside.” The blond grabbed the door handle of the café as he turned to Levi with a serious expression, “I need to talk to you concerning something.”

He pondered for a moment and nodded reluctantly. The small bell by the door clanged as they went inside and Levi was pretty much appalled to see his freshman, Petra Ral, standing by the door frame, slightly bowing at them.

“Levi-senpai!” Petra said in a shock while she hurriedly tried to fix her hair and ran a hand through her black apron, trying to straighten it.

Mike ignored the young girl and his eyes started to scan the crowded place, looking for the two tables he left earlier to reserve.

Levi turned to Petra, “Does this café serve teas?”

“Ye-yes!” She answered, obviously nervous.

He only hummed as an answer and whipped his head to his blond companion who’s now seated on a table by the glass window. The interior of the shop is oddly antique, with all the woods and minimal colors, it felt so at peace. His eyes also wandered towards the bookshelves near the counter. A name at the back of his mind suddenly appeared. As if the place reminded him of her.

Pushing the thoughts away, he sat on the seat across from Mike.

“So, what are we gonna talk---“

“Easy, buddy.” Mike chuckled slightly. Both his hands are facing the raven-haired man, signaling him to stop what he’s trying to say. “Why don’t we order something first?”

Narrowing his eyes at him, his eyes dropped towards the menu displayed in front of him.

In a second, a waiter approached them.

“Fancy seeing you here, Levi-senpai.” Oluo says in a slightly cocky tone.

He whipped his head at his weirdo follower, “I want tea.”

The younger man saluted and ducked his head down to write his senpai’s orders. After doing so, he turned to Levi’s companion. Eyes suddenly displaying a bored look.

“How about you, sir?” His tone is now seemingly lifeless.

Mike arched an eyebrow at the blatant treatment but answered nevertheless. After spouting out his orders, there was silence between the two. Insisting on continuing their talk after their orders would arrive, Mike started fiddling on his phone wearing his headphones. On the other hand, Levi pressed his elbow against the table as he leaned on his palm, eyes wandering towards the busy street.

The bell by the café’s door frame suddenly clang. Disrupting the quiet and serene atmosphere of the place as a familiar set of giggles by a certain someone gushed unto the air.

“You see, after I did that, everyone was literally—what the heck were you thinking, crazy woman? I was like-bleh, shut the fuck up you pricks. This is needed for science and heck, if I didn’t do it, they’d all be clueless regarding the matter until now! Surprisingly, they seemed to get my point then started apologizing to me—“

Mike swore that Levi’s neck almost snapped at the very fast movement as he whipped his head towards the duo entering the café.

Petra smiled sweetly at the two, “It’s been a while since the last time both of you came here.”

“Oh, hey there Petra!” Hanji greeted, stopping her ramblings.

Erwin offered a gentle look and says, “My woman here, was too caught up with her experiments that she had almost forgotten about me.”

My woman?

Hanji annoyingly snickered, “What are you saying, Erwin?”

When Erwin started to scrutinize the whole place, Levi could only curse mentally as he turned to the blond in front of him who seems so engrossed on his phone. Obviously not aware that Erwin and his girlfriend are both here, Levi cursed again, shit.

What is that four-eyes thinking? He thought she’s dating this huge oaf here, but then she’s also hanging out with another oaf who’s calling her his woman? What the hell.

Erwin guided the shitty woman towards the only table left which are two tables away behind Mike and a spot that Levi could perfectly see. Cursing mentally was the only thing Levi could do as he watched Hanji sat on the chair with her back facing him and Erwin across her that he’d really eventually notice him if he were to look up.

Annoyance crept unto his mind at the scene. Their order arrived a few minutes later which made Mike broke off from his trance. He got rid of his headphones and placed it carefully on the corner of his side of the table.

Dragging his cup of coffee towards his mouth, he chuckled, “Actually, this isn’t really that important. I just need your help with something.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at this while he was picking up his cup of tea from the tray and placed it on the table.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Hanji.” Mike answered, eyes suddenly serious. “I figured you’re the best to ask regarding this since you always spent time with her.”

Taking a sip from his tea, Levi leaned on the chair, “Not really. We don’t even talk much even if we were in the same vicinity.” He denied bitterly.

His eyes immediately wandered towards the duo across another table. Hanji’s shoulders were shaking with her hand upon her mouth, probably stifling out a laugh.

“The thing is… I’m kind of worried about her.” Mike starts which caused Levi’s gaze back to him.

“I won’t be surprised about that. She’s kind of reckless after all.”

“No, not that.” Shaking his head, he eyed him wearily. “It’s just that, we don’t spend time together always. I-I just feel worthless. Like what if---“

If this was a movie, Mike Zacharias would’ve probably been awarded an Oscar for his outstanding talent in acting. The look of loneliness on his face was deeply evident and Levi could only frown at him, feeling a little bit sorry.

“What if I’m not actually enough for her? What is she’s seeing somebody else? What if she’ll leave me?” Mike chuckled a little bit, wearily. “What if she… doesn’t… love… me anymore?”

There was silence after that. Mike was ducking his head down, his long bangs covering the expression on his face. The look on his face was priceless, it was on the verge of crying, cringing and laughing with his lips tightly sealed off to keep a laugh from exploding. He swore that looking at the expression emitting from the usually emotionless-looking man in front of him would be the last straw.

“Fuck.” It was only Levi’s reply.

It was directed towards both ways. It was a coincidence, really. The moment his eyes landed towards the table across, it was also the exact moment that fucking eyebrows just had to reach his hand towards Hanji to rub some shit on the four-eyes face.

All the blood gushed towards his head and he’s already internally screaming.

He just did that earlier morning and he couldn’t believe that Erwin could do it so naturally like he's done it a lot of times.

His eyes dropped under the table with his hands forming into a fist on his lap.

“So, Levi, do you happen---“

“Shit.” Levi suddenly stands up, eyes staring towards another direction. Watching the brunette strode off towards the restroom. “I need to take a shit.”

“Shit?” Mike asks, eyes wide and confusion painted on his face. “But you only drank tea—“

“Excuse me.” He says as he walked off.

Levi decided that he really need to tell off that shitty woman. He couldn’t believe that she had two boys under her command, playing with them on the palm of her hand. A scrawny-looking dude suddenly flashed inside his mind, for all he knows, maybe even that fussy assistant Moblit is one of her playthings.

He strode off with only one thing on his mind----he really had to tell off that woman.

Turning on his heels at the narrow small pathway, his gaze landed on the bespectacled woman who’s currently leaning by the wall, fiddling on her phone with a smile on her lips.

The fuck, she’s in the middle of a fucking date with eyebrows and she had the guts to excuse herself just to send someone a text?

He marched towards her and Hanji couldn’t help but notice the appearing presence. Her occupied hand dropped towards her side as her free hand was suddenly up in the air, waving frantically at the new-comer.

“Levi! Fancy seeing----“

It was too sudden. Everything was too fast and unexpected.

This isn’t one of Hanji’s plans for the day. With her back pressed on the wall and the sound of a hand slapped on the wall. Levi’s irritated face was inches away from her, slightly looking up. The action was like fresh out from her daydreams and her knees bent ever so slightly from the shock. They were now on equal height with the raven-haired man.

Feeling embarrassed at their position, she whipped her head towards the other side, “Umm, Le-Levi… What is wrong----“

“What is wrong with you?” He says in a low and sharp tone. She felt his cold fingers on her chin, making her turn his head back towards him. Hazel wide eyes met with dark grey narrowed eyes. “What. Is. Wrong. With. You.”

“H-huh? What d-do you mean?” Hanji nervously says.

“What are you doing goofing around four-eyes?”

Her eyebrows furrowed at this, “Did I do something to you?”

“I don’t really fucking care if you’d play with everyone but please be subtle about it! Are you not thinking? Your fucking boyfriend is in the same vicinity as you and your second man! Don’t be stupid, woman!”

Hanji was definitely not on par with Levi’s remarks. Confusion washed over her and the piled up frustration drove her into annoyance. Her hands flew on his chest, pushing him away from her. The raven-haired could only glare at her as he crosses his arms, leaning on the wall.

He realized that he’s being too emotional about the whole situation. He sighed deeply, trying to get rid of the feeling.

“Nevermind.”

This only made the brunette angry, “Don’t fuck with me, shorty! What are you suddenly saying? You don’t make any sense!”

“I don’t know, four-eyes. I think I should be the one asking you that.”

“What?”

“Look. You’re dating Mike---“

“I’m not dating him!” Hanji denied it immediately.

He only shot her a knowing look and continues, “You’re dating him and now you’re suddenly in this fucking café with that eyebrows, acting like pathetic idiots with each other.”

Hanji could only stare at him in disbelief. Everything that Levi says isn’t making any sense.

“What are you saying, you stupid neat freak.” Her tone rose up, voice dead serious. “I’m not dating anyone.”

Levi snorted, “Don’t play dumb, woman.”

“I’m not. Do you really think I still have the time to fuck around with boys, Levi?”

The raven-haired man abruptly stopped. Images of Hanji doing stuff on the mattress with both men flashed through his mind.

Dismissing the thought away, he rolled his eyes at her, “The hell I know. Mike said so.”

Hanji’s eyes widened at this. Everything was suddenly like a puzzle, with all the right pieces suddenly connected properly. She could only deeply sigh at the most probable reason with what Mike said about them dating.

“You’re stupid.” Hanji huffed out, fingers massaging her forehead.

“The hell?”

“You’re so stupid, stupid midget.” She says in the same weary tone. “Mike was just teasing you.”

“Teasing me what?” He scowled at her.

“Why did you come here anyway?” She asks instead.

Instead of complaining about ignoring his question, he answers diligently instead. “Mike brought me here with him.”

“See?” She extended her hand, “Erwin might’ve planned all this.”

“What?” He asked again, eyes now laced with confusion.

“Both of them wanted to get a reaction out of you. They think that you had something going on for me.”

Levi swore that all the blood from his hot-tempered head moved towards his face. Dust of red brushing over his cheeks.

“W-what the fuck.” He stupidly stuttered.

Hanji chuckled at the reaction, “I know. But hey, it wasn’t so bad you know? Their mission went well.” She then flashed a smirk at him. “You were extremely pissed off.”

“You were in the middle of a fucking date with Erwin and then you’d suddenly go to the washroom, only to fiddle with your phone?” Levi says instead, going back to his main frustrations.

The brunette’s eyes widened at this, realizing something. She held up her phone and thrusts the gadget inches away from his face.

He saw their own conversation displayed on the screen, with letters on the typing box, keyboards still shown.

“I was going to text you.”

Upon the confirmation of the thoughts that lingered in his mind, his mouth gape open. His throat suddenly feels dry.

He whipped his head towards another direction as he crossed his arms again, hiding a bright red blush, “What shit are you trying to tell me anyway?”

“I was supposed to tell you to join me and Erwin.” She innocently says, staring at him intently.

In a flash, all the anger and pent up frustrations faded away. His head ached at the ordeal, feeling disappointed at himself for switching gears so easily just because of her words. But despite all the feelings, one was soaring above all----it was relief.

He turned to walk away, back facing her as he says, “I need to kick some fucking asses right now.”

Hanji grinned at him, “Oooh! That’s exciting!”

“Hmmph.” Clicking his tongue, he walks off.

Levi pondered.

Thinks hard.

He hates to admit it but he’s quite relieved knowing that he doesn’t have to resort in becoming Hanji’s 3rd or probably 4th (if Berner’s included) plaything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the confirmation that Hanji isn’t dating anyone, Levi finally made his move which involves a lot of awkward and funny shit.

Chapter 12

Five Ways to Make the Person You Like Notice You

1\. Compliment her.

2\. Be nice to her. (Ex. Offering to send her home)

3\. Expressing cute pick-up lines.

4\. Fixing her problems. (Be her knight in shining armor)

5\. Send her gifts.

Levi could only frown at this.

\---

Track and field weren’t easy at all. They had to run a meter and sprint hard to determine who’s the fastest. The brunette isn’t really weak, she was exactly the opposite. She had excellent strength despite her slender figure. Her body was literally made of muscles. This isn’t really a big deal but hey, this weirdo and nerd woman has abs too, you know?

After a disaster from her P.E Class, Hanji came back to her personal laboratory covered in mud and a sprain on her knee. Apparently she crashed into a pole because she had to be so distracted by a fucking grass that grew in the middle of the soiled field. There was no one yet inside the laboratory---particularly the neat freak. Hence she changed her P.E clothes and wore a tracksuit with her white lab coat. She was still tying her hair into a bun when the door suddenly flung open. Revealing a short stature with grey narrowed eyes, directed immediately to her, scanning her from head to foot.

“Unusual of you to play dress-up.” He stated and closed the door behind him.

Hanji chuckles, “Well, my P.E clothes were ruined. I didn’t bring my uniform with me. So I really had to resort to these.” She started to twirl around, pulling on her lab coat to show it to him.

Levi hums and sat on the sofa.

“I don’t really like playing dress-up actually. I find it too girly and shitty!” The brunette laughed. “Probably why people thought I swing to the other route.”

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow at this.

“I think I should really start acting like a girl.”

“I don’t really mind.” Levi broke off her thoughts of becoming more feminine.

She looked up at him. His face was displaying a disappointed look at her. Disappointment for the amount of self-worth she only sees in herself.

“No matter how you dress-up and act, you will still be Hanji to me. No matter what.”

It was exactly rare for Levi to say something nice. Hanji grinned at him, her face beaming with a mountain of pride. The look on her face made Levi scowl at her, grabbing his book and turned on the page where he left off. Bringing both her hands on her jaw, she blew the bangs hovering over her eyes.

“Hey, shorty.” She called out in a raspy voice and Levi immediately whipped his head towards her. Finally garnering the attention, she smirks and bats her eyelashes at him, lips slipping into a coil smile. “How do I look, hmm?”

Hanji Zoe was just teasing him, alright. But the reaction she got went otherwise. The raven-haired man blinked at her. Three times, she counted. Ducking his head down, he started getting back to reading. The brunette pouted, realizing that he just ignored her whims.

“You always look good to me.” He mumbles, voice so soft that it almost felt like a whisper. “Even now.”

The expression in his face was too neutral. Damn, Levi is really good at masking his own feelings. The shorter man was already screaming internally. Slightly proud of himself at the accomplishment.

Hanji’s eyes widened. It was such a waste, really. Since Levi was ducking his head down, he missed the way the brunette’s face turned bat shit red.

“W-well. Thanks, I guess?” Hanji shot back, voice a little bit merry---trying to be merry.

Levi only nodded. Spotting a cabinet with a mirror near her, Hanji fidgeted and leaned on to get a clear view of her self. She could only gasp at the scene before her. Her fair stuck out in different directions and her glasses have light smudges on its rear. There was horror, really, when she sees the smudges of mud on her oily face. Now, she could only stare at her reflection in bewilderment as she digested Levi’s compliment.

He was being sarcastic, Hanji thinks.

(Compliment her.)

\---

“I’ll clean your mess after you’re done doing whatever you’re doing right now.” Levi says in a monotone.

Fixing her eyeglasses which are uncomfortably hanging on the bridge of her nose, almost falling, she turned her head towards him. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and a questioning look on her face like she just witnessed something that she’s currently having trouble to figure out.

The raven-haired man was sitting cross-legged on Hanji’s sofa, which is currently in his current possession since he’s mainly the one who occupies the thing every single day. Noticing the unspoken words from her face, he added. “I’m just saying it.” He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “I had nothing else to do today anyway.”

“So you’re gonna stay here until I’m done?” She interrogates, an eyebrow raised suspiciously at him.

He looks at her, scowling. “The same thing, I guess. I won’t be able to clear all of your mess unless you’re done.”

Hanji nodded reluctantly, still not convinced by his excuses and is still a little bit confused regarding the shorter man’s offer. A patient and kind Levi isn’t for every day, Hanji mused. Something good must’ve happened today for him to start acting like that.

What a weird day, she notes. Ducking her head down and then she started to scribble her pen on the pieces of paper sprawled out.

However, three days passed and there’s only a week left until Christmas breaks start yet Levi was still offering to clean her mess every single day. She decided not to question it since she wouldn’t want the neat freak to suddenly stop his weird actions just because she pointed it out.

“Oi, four-eyes.” Levi calls out suddenly one rare afternoon. The brunette who was busily reading a pile of books on her own seat whipped her head towards her friend. “After you’re done with whatever shit you’re reading, let’s go home.”

Her eyes widened at this. There was nothing showing on the neutral face of Levi. It was too calm and serene that it felt like his question was natural and should be treated as something platonic, not to be taken in any special meanings.

Instead of questioning his statement, Hanji nodded reluctantly as she continued to cast down her attention towards the book.

She wanted to protest though. Their houses were in different directions too.

After an hour of reading, Hanji dismissed her books and announced on finally going home. It was almost 5 pm in the afternoon and Levi was more than relieved. He started cleaning up her messes as the brunette went to the stool near the glassy window, tainted with the light raindrops. It was only when she noticed that it is indeed raining and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella again with her.

Fortunately, Levi brought one and offered to share it with her. It was the only time that Hanji finally notices the familiar fragrant of the perfume that Levi used. Heck, she had gone home with Levi under a single umbrella already but this one is different. Very different.

Unlike the other one, this time, Hanji was too nervous and fidgety. She doesn’t know why her heart is beating like crazy, thumping inside her ribcage. The brunette concludes that she would really get a heart attack if this continues.

“Oi, you okay?” The cold tone Levi usually has vibrated on her ears. Well, apparently, both of them were against each other, their arms touching trying to squeeze both of their frames under the dark blue umbrella. “You’re unusually quiet.”

“Not really.” Hanji mumbles. “I think I might get a cardiac arrest.”

Levi snorted at this, “Your heart is failing?”

“No,” Hanji frowns. “That was a joke, neat freak.”

“Well…” Levi pondered for a little bit. Slightly having second thoughts on what he’s about to say. “If your heart does fail, I won’t mind sharing mine.”

The bespectacled woman stopped on her tracks. Her black shoes getting soaked by the runny water on the road. Levi stopped abruptly since the taller woman was the one holding the umbrella. He looked at her with a questioning look.

“Levi!” She says in a high-pitched voice. “You can’t do that.” They were looking at each other and the way her hazel-rich eyes widened in horror made it too hard for him to look away. It was amusing, he thinks. “You’ll die.”

He sighed, “Really.” A little bit disappointed that Hanji didn’t get it.

“But Levi.” Hanji gasped deeply as she grabbed his arm. “Do you even know how the heart works?”

His neutral face turned into a menacing scowl. “Of course I do. I’m not fucking stupid, Hanji. I learned it during my 6th Grade.”

“Yes but no.” Letting go of his arm, she started to continue walking. Levi follows her. “There’s an amazing fact about the heart though. It wasn’t really written in the textbooks so I know I had to tell you ‘bout it. Apparently, the heart is…”

The journey on their way home was filled with talks about the heart and the Cardiovascular System as a whole, with the Circulatory System being a cameo. Levi couldn’t really understand why he even likes the weirdo in the first place.

[Be nice to her. (Ex. Offering to send her home)] 

(Expressing cute pick-up lines.)

\---

“What’s this?”

It was the only words that Hanji managed to spout out the moment Levi handed her the box. There are three boxes of it---red, blue, black. Her eyes could only stare at the box of the ballpoint pen in exasperation and bewilderment.

Levi huffed out, “Are you blind, Hanji?”

“A little bit.” She chuckles slightly and grabbed the first box which contains black inked ballpoint pens. “Why are you exactly giving me this?”

“I thought you’d need it. You write so much after all.”

She leaned back on the backrest of her chair and sighed, “You didn’t have to.” Placing back the box on the table.

Levi watches her movements and the brunette saw how his face fell.

“Okay, I’ll bring it back with me then---“

“No!” She immediately stops. Both widened their eyes in unison, Hanji isn’t really thinking. A voice at the back of her head suddenly caused her to act. She scrambled for words to say. “I-I mean, I already had a lot of dozen of these back at home. Plus, I don’t really use this brand but I can make good use of these!”

“Then you won’t need this, right?” He says bitterly, eyes cast down.

Hanji shook her head rather fast, “Of course, I would. This will be useful in a couple of years, Levi.”

Silence. The raven-haired man didn’t answer and just continued to duck his head down staring at his feet. Feeling the uncomfortable silence, Hanji sighed slightly and held both of his arms, pulling him closer to her. He let himself get pulled closer to the bespectacled woman, the look of despair looming on his face.

Since Hanji was sitting on her chair and Levi standing, she was face to face with his jaw and looked up at him. Their eyes met and the raven-haired man immediately averted his eyes away.

“Hey, I’ll use it, okay? It’s very useful and I am certainly grateful.” The way she spoke the words was so calm and clear that Levi couldn’t help but nod. “Thank you for the ballpoint pens.”

Levi sighs and brought his right hand on the top of Hanji’s head, patting her head rather forcefully and turned her hair into a tangled mess with the brunette strands being all over the place. Her bangs were ruined and her ponytail went loose.

“Stop that! Neat freak!” She yelled at him as she grasps his hands to make it stop.

Her head was down and it was really unfortunate. Hanji wasn’t able to see the small smile on Levi’s face.

(Send her gifts.)

\---

Hanji was sitting on her usual spot. However, unlike the usual, she wasn’t scribbling on her papers nor reading books. The bespectacled woman was dozing off into space, clearly deep in thoughts. Yet she wasn’t muttering any scientific shits. The woman usually opens her mouth when she thinks.

The raven-haired man who sat across the room at her was reading a book. Stealing glances at the brunette every once in a while, holding a book on his hand.

“Something wrong?” Levi inquired after reaching his limit.

The brunette looks up, frowning a little bit. “Yeah. I feel envious.”

“Oh,” The answer piqued Levi’s interest. “That’s unusual.”

“Yeah. It was really petty though. My source of envy.” Leaning on the back-rest of her cushioned chair, she answers with a wave of excitement on her face. “Mike gave Nanaba some flowers yesterday. Mike didn’t say that the flowers came from him. My best friend was super happy about it and the way she says the whole thing like I don’t even know a clue about it made me…yeah… a little bit… envious? I guess?”

The whole Mike being Hanji’s boyfriend was cleared a week ago after the encounter at the café. Levi was fuming mad at both giants and threatened to punch them square in the face. Obviously, it was supposed to be not a ‘threaten’ but a certain bloody spec just had to intervene and reprimand him, overreacting.

He could only look at Hanji like she’s saying something dumb. “Are you serious?”

“I never had one my entire life, you know? I may be rich and all but never in my life was I given flowers.”

“Flowers are fit for the dead people, Hanji.” Levi answers matter-of-factly.

The brunette snorted at this, “But it is also the way to tell someone how you really feel about them! It makes people feel special and loved, according to some opinions I’ve collected.”

He could only stare at her. Did she go out of her way just to ask stupid questions? Aside from her overwhelming intelligence, he also viewed her as someone stupid when it comes to trivial things. A fucking reckless girl, especially when it comes to her shitty experiments.

“Don’t give me that look.” The brunette’s voice broke him out of his trance. “I would really love to experience such a thing but it is a hassle to take care of flowers too. I’d have to water it every day.”

“Flowers that are usually in a bouquet wither easily, four-eyes. You should know that.”

“Hey, I told you I’ve never had one. How the hell would I know about that?” She counters, voice having a glint of mockery.

Levi clicked his tongue and continued reading his book. Showing to Hanji that he’ll be going back to his book and their conversation ends now. The brunette seemed to get the message since she stopped talking ever since.

The next day, while Hanji was on her way to her lab, she saw Levi walked out from it. Their eyes met for a second but before she could call out to him he sent her a look. The way Levi averted her eyes then stormed off the opposite way cracked a light bulb inside her head. That neat freak behaves a million times grumpier than the usual when he did something worth not being applauded for.

Thus, she ran towards her laboratory. Curiosity driving her to become a lot more active and checked for any unusual thing inside the vicinity.

It was when she noticed a potted plant on her table. She strode off and checked the plant. Cactus. With all its spiky splitters, green build and small frame, there is no doubt that it is indeed a cactus. She looked at the plant like it was something weird.

Not until she noticed a small baby blue card beside it.

It says, ‘This cactus fits a shitty woman like you.’

A small smile formed in her lips and Hanji couldn’t help but giggle at the whole thing. Levi gave her a potted plant! A cactus!

She snickered, “Man. He’s so cute.”

The brunette exactly figured out why he chose the cactus of all plants. Cactus doesn’t really need water and would live on its own with only sunlight. Taking care of a cactus wouldn’t be a hassle at all.

Is this his own way of showing that he cares about me? Cute. Hanji couldn’t help but grin throughout the whole day.

As she strode down the hallways, she spotted Levi leaning on the wall in front of his club.

“Levi!” She called out as she ran towards him.

The shorter man who was crossing his arms looked at her.

“Hey,” She starts, beaming at him. “I received the cactus. Thanks!”

A blush formed on his cheeks. Unfortunately, the bespectacled woman didn’t see a glimpse of it since she turned her head to an approaching figure from afar.

“That fucker.” Levi mutters under his breath. Annoyed that Erwin had to appear now of all time.

Hanji didn’t hear him since she was busy waving her hand frantically at the blond, “Erwin! I was looking for you!”

“Hey, Hanji.” Erwin says, stealing a glance at Levi who was muttering curses under his breath. “I was looking for you too. Dad had to tell you something.”

“Oh! Let’s go then?”

“Wait, I have a question though.”

Levi turned to him. The brunette only raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“I saw a cactus inside your lab just now. Where did it come from? One of your experiments?”

Now, the raven-haired man pale white skin is turning red. Erwin could only smirk at the hypothesis forming inside his mind as he took in the reaction from his friend.

The brunette laughed softly. “No! It was given to me by Levi.” She told him proudly.

“Oh?” Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi who’s now ducking his head down to hide his embarrassment. “Didn’t know you’re fond of giving other people plants, Levi?”

“She asked for a fucking flower.” He answers in a monotone.

Hanji frowned at this, “Hey! I didn’t ask for one!” Pouting a little bit she continues. “And cactus isn’t a flower, Levi!”

“Tch. At least it doesn’t need your sorry ass to take care of it.” He shot back, an eyebrow raised.

Erwin only snickered at the whole exchange. It was very interesting for the blond man, seeing his two friends finally getting on each other. To be honest, there was a little thought at the back of Erwin’s head the moment Hanji bumped into Levi. Ridiculous at it seems but Erwin already had lingering thoughts by then. The thoughts of the two probably getting on in the future----but it happened way sooner than he expected.

Levi shot Erwin a glare which only made him stop. He returned his gaze back to Hanji only to see her chuckling softly and he saw the way Levi’s eyes soften watching the brunette.

“Well, I guess we have to go now, Erwin!” Hanji happily exclaimed as she grabbed Erwin’s wrist and dragged him with her. Erwin let himself be dragged by Hanji as the brunette turned around to wave her free hand at the grumpy looking shorty who’s emitting an annoyed aura and a glare directed to Erwin. “See you later, Levi! Let’s go home together, okay?”

Erwin could only laugh to himself when Levi’s eyes widened and a faint blush spread on his cheeks. He replied a small, “Okay.” Then he turned his back at both of them, walking away.

The brunette snickered at the reaction, “Isn’t he so cute?”

“He isn’t really honest with himself.” Erwin pointed out.

“That’s what makes him cute though!”

“Aren’t you fond of him?”

The question made Hanji stop abruptly and turned her head to Erwin, “Of course, I am. Why won’t I?” she asked back, confused.

The blond shook his head at her. Hanji Zoe, the mad scientist, is never fond of anyone or anything aside from her experiments and science. She may not say it but Erwin knows the brunette is never fond of him and views him as a superior who’s mature and calm. Mike, on the other hand, finds him boring sometimes that’s why she was never fond of him. Probably Nanaba but he never saw the brunette acting like a hyper kid around her.

Hanji was deep into thoughts hence why their whole walk towards the Principal’s office was quite a different one than the usual. Erwin didn’t question it, already concluded what she must’ve been thinking about.

[Fixing her problems. (Be her knight in shining armor)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is almost here thus too many assignments and activities are thrown at me. I think the next update would take longer than usual. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji invites Levi to their Year-End party. They played truth and dare, got drunk, thus two figures stumbled home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it took me long to update, I've written this chapter longer than the others. Please do enjoy!

Chapter 13

There are still two days left before Christmas break. Levi could only stare at the colorful lanterns displayed by the hallways with the glittery banners and fairy lights. Turning his head towards the glass window, the piled-up snow by the ground was clearly evident. The weather is gloomy and he can already feel the cold once he steps out from the building.

Sliding the door to the lab open, he huffed out a sigh and stares blankly at the open space. The brunette was there, lying on her back at the sofa while she twirls a pen in her hand, staring absent-mindedly at it. Noticing the presence, she turned her head to Levi and immediately sat up.

Smiling at him, Hanji greets, "Levi! You're finally here!"

The raven-haired man could only squint his eyes at the usual energy. He placed his bag at one of her tables and went to the usual cushioned chair she'd always sat on. Sitting on it carefully, the brunette could only watch him as he leaned on the chair, feeling comfortable.

"I've been waiting for you. I need to tell you something!" She squeals. "Very important!"

"What is it?" He ran an eye at the whole place. It's good to know that the bespectacled woman isn't fond of Christmas decorations. "I hope it's something good."

"It is!" She answers gleefully as she clasped both of her hands and looked at him fondly, "You know, tomorrow would be the last time we'll see each other this year. Thus, there's a year-end party held by the Student Council and I want you to come----"

"No." He stops her, shooting her a glare. "You know I hate crowds, shitty glasses."

"But Levi! We won't see each other anymore until next year!" She pouts and sent him that look. The look that Levi certainly doesn't want to see. It makes him all fuzzy inside and that is annoying as fuck. "Won't you miss me?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he crossed his arms, "Only if it doesn't include being outdoor—"

"It is an outdoor year-end party."

"Then that means I won't go." He dismissed.

"Levi!" The brunette whines and started to fall on her back on the sofa. "You're so mean. I hate you."

"Tch. I fucking hate you and your shitty glasses too."

"Really?" Her head turned to him, "Are my glasses that shitty now though? I've planned to change my frame. It's becoming loose."

Levi eyed her glasses and mumbles, "Seriously."

\---

"Levi won't go, how can I make him come?" Hanji asks Erwin during their lunch break.

The blond pondered. After a moment of silence and Hanji's intent staring, he turned to look at her straight in the eyes and announced with a stoic voice, "I've thought of something." He had a hand on his chin, lightly caressing it. "But it could disrupt the planning of the year-end party's feast. I think adjustments on the expenses would be necessary for this plan."

"Expenses?" Hanji repeated with a questioning look on her face. "Why? What do we need to do, Erwin?"

"I will add an expensive limited edition kind of tea on the drinks. However, I am quite not sure how usually teabags costs so since we are aiming to buy that kind of tea that would really make Levi want to come, then we have to assume that the price may exceed the boundary."

"That's easy. No problem at all." Hanji smiles, "I'll pay for it."

"Really? You'd go that far just for Levi to come?" Erwin had his eyebrow furrowed, obviously bewildered.

Nodding her head, she grins, "That neat freak needs some fun once in a while. He looks like he always had a stick up his ass!"

\---

After a couple of persuasions, the scowling face of Levi Ackerman slowly turned into a frown, pondering and then eventually reluctantly nodding. Hanji feels like it was by far the greatest accomplishment she had ever achieved her entire life aside from science of course. Thus, when the time came, she showered Levi with reminders regarding the said event.

"You better come, okay?" She repeated while they were walking side by side by the sidewalk.

"I know, four-eyes. Quit reminding me already."

Hanji could only frown at the tone of annoyance. She definitely wanted her friend to come to the party since of course, they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore after all. Contrary to how she acts around him, she would really miss the grumpy midget.

Levi on the other hand really hated to come to that feisty party. The crowd is annoying as hell and it bothers the shit out of him. First of all, he doesn't even have a clue in socializing. Sticking to Hanji the whole night will probably be his only option. To be fairly honest, he can just meet the shitty woman after the party but she just had to be so persistent about him actually joining in the party.

That woman, she even had the nerve to bait Levi into teas. Of course, he'd go, damn it.

Opening the door to his house, he could already hear the loud voices and instruments played in the basement which is his Uncle's studio. He didn't pay any mind at the noises and eventually spots a set of shoes in complete disarray on the doorstep. The neat freak that he is, he took time on organizing the mess.

After a couple of minutes, Levi took a warm bath. He stepped in the shower room, his feet came in contact with the cold tiles. Turning on the hot shower, he could only close his eyes in some sort of relief and ran a hand through his hair.

Damn it. The year is ending already. Shit. He hasn't done an effective move on Hanji yet and that stupid smartass is so fucking dense. Should he be bolder next time? Levi honestly doesn't know.

Sighing deeply, he turned off the shower and stepped out with only a towel wrapped on his hips, hanging loosely. His eyes could only widen as he sees Hanji sitting on his bed, holding a teacup in her hands.

"What the heck?" Levi mutters as he stared at the almost bulging eyes of the brunette, "The water was too warm. I'm probably hallucinating." He states and starts to close the door behind him.

Well, Levi is completely wrong about that part.

Hanji is indeed sitting on his bed, sipping on tea and her sweet moment has been disrupted by a certain midget who just walked out of the bath with droplets of water slipping through his pale white but with the chiseled toned chest and perfectly sculptured abs.

There was a moment of silence for the two of them. After realizing the whole scene, Hanji averted her eyes and looked away, carefully putting the teacup down on Levi's nightstand.

"I think towel isn't really enough clothing. Therefore, if you are considerate enough... why not put on some clean shirt?" Hanji says calmly. Eyes steadily staring on the door frame in front of her.

It was only when Levi also realized that he isn't really hallucinating or anything. That this is fucking real.

"Hanji! What the fuck are you doing inside my room?" Levi shouts as he pointed a finger at her. "Did you follow me in—"

"No! What do you think am I? A stalker?" Hanji spats out, now standing up and facing him.

"But how the heck did you manage to get in here—"

Hanji rolled her eyes at him, "Duh. I walked through the front door, Levi—"

"Shut up smartass." The raven-haired man answered coldly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Watching him shocked gave the brunette amusement, thus she laughed at him and jumped on the bed with her whole body facing it then explained properly instead. "Your Uncle welcomed me in. You don't have to be so hostile, shorty."

"Kenny did?" Tone now turning calm. Hanji nodded at this and Levi could only huffed out a groan. "He should've told me first."

The brunette tilted her head to the other side. "I thought you said that I should wait here in your room while you're taking a bath?"

"Who said that?"

"You did."

Levi abruptly stops rummaging on his closet and turned to seriously look at Hanji. "Where and when did the hell I say that, four eyes?"

"Your Uncle said so." She answers with her face buried on his fucking pillow. Realizing that further argument is futile, she changes the topic, "Wow, your pillow smells nice! It smells like soap!"

He could only stare at her like she's being childish. After picking up the right clothes, he dressed on a clean white shirt and his pajamas. Hanji rolled on her back and sat up with her feet crossed on the bed, she's hugging one of Levi's pillows.

"Why are you here anyway?" Levi starts as he grabbed for his teacup on the table. Sure, his bedroom must not be as spacious as Hanji but it is not that small either. It has the right size to accommodate his tea set and his jug of hot water.

"You forgot your book." Hanji points at the book placed on the table.

Noticing it, he looks up at her, "I left it on purpose."

"Oh," She gasps and then beamed at him after a split second, changing topics, "Your Uncle Kenny is a funny guy, clean freak. He even made tea for me!"

"Hmm, took interest in him?" He asks, deciding to go along with her, sipping on his tea.

"Yeah. I needed to study bands and how it works."

"Tch. What a waste of time." He comments and glanced at the wall clock. "Why don't you go home now? It's getting late. I'll send you home." Standing up a little bit, Hanji immediately stops him, raising a hand.

"Wait! I already texted Keiji to come to pick me up on 8 sharp." She then grins sheepishly at him.

"Why 8? I thought you're just going to return my fucking book?" He says, obviously suspicious. Despite what he said, it is indeed still early. There's still an hour to go to reach 8 pm.

The brunette scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well... that's just part of it. But I just really wanted to make sure that you're ready to go tomorrow!"

"What? You don't trust me?" Disappointed, he stared at her, steely grey eyes narrowing.

She immediately shook her head, "Of course, I trust you! I just wanted to help you choose what to wear!"

"Is this some girls' night out, four-eyes?"

"If we were to say that you are indeed a girl then probably yes." She answers now standing up to head for his closet. Levi can only grimace at her. Heck, she's acting like she's all too familiar with the whole place when in fact this is honestly her first time here. Levi doesn't really like anyone touching his things but he'll probably make an exception for the shitty bespectacled woman.

Maybe.

As soon as he saw how his closet turned into a disaster, he angrily spats out, "Oi! Be careful with my clothes, shitty woman!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hanji chuckles, "I found some good clothes! You're pretty fashionable contrary to how you look, huh."

"Tch." Thus, he turned his back at her, deciding to ignore the brunette and let her do what she wants.

A while later, Hanji finally chose clothes for him to wear. He could only stare at the pair blankly, humming in satisfaction as he continued to sip on his tea. After a few of Hanji's blabberings, her ride home soon arrived.

He was standing by his porch now, slightly hugging himself because of the cold. It is already snowing after all.

Hanji who was standing in front of him flashed a small smile, "Well then, see you tomorrow, shorty!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waves for a little bit.

Turning away, the brunette walked down the steps and ran towards one of her servants, who's probably Keiji as far as Levi could remember, standing by the opened door of the painted black limousine. He stood there silently, watching the whole scene. Once she got in, Keiji slammed the door closed as the man flashed him an apologetic smile. Eventually, the window was carefully rolled down, then there was Hanji, smiling at him and waving her hands enthusiastically.

"Don't stay there for too long or else you'll catch a cold!" With that, the limousine backlights flickered to light and they soon zoomed away.

He could only sigh at the whole ordeal. At least, he wouldn't have to wake up early tomorrow since the party starts at sunset on 4:30 in the afternoon. Turning on his heels, he could only glare at the figure who has been standing behind him for the past minutes already.

"Didn't know you're actually capable of getting it on with a woman, brat." Kenny announced with a mocking raised of an eyebrow, smirking a little bit.

"She's not."

The older Ackerman laughed at this, "Oooh, is this one-sided?"

"What!" Levi angrily spats out.

"Well—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Levi stormed pass through him and climbed up the staircase. He soon disappeared from his sight and the loud bang of the door of his bedroom echoed through the whole house.

"Learn some manners, brat!" Kenny yelled after.

\---

Levi definitely regrets everything.

There was Hanji, alright. There was some expensive tea too. However, the evening's cold breeze kept on tugging on his skin, scooping him and eventually shivering. He was sitting on a stool near the bonfire, surrounded by noisy random strangers. Pushed back by the corner and remaining unnoticed, his eyes could only stare at the laughing brunette meters away from him. She was mingling with literally everyone, laughing heartily with literally every petty joke and flashes a small smile at him once in a while.

He huffed out a groan as Hanji smiles at him and soon turned her attention back to the person she's currently sharing a conversation with.

"Not feeling fine, Levi?" It was Erwin standing beside him. He has been there the whole time since Levi walked in and he could only ignore the presence. "Is the tea disappointing?"

"Of course not." Snorting, he raised his teacup and took a sip. "Tea's definitely worth enduring for. It's the place, it's fucking crowdy."

"Oh? I guess staring at a certain woman fixes your mood then?" The blond chuckles.

"What are you implying, eyebrows?"

"What do you think?"

There was that mischievous smirk and he could only glare at the annoying tall man. Soon after, another blond and tall man went to join the two of them. It was Mike, with a woman clinging on his arms. Levi squints his eye at both of them and the woman who has a boy cut, smiles shyly at him.

Perhaps this is his real girlfriend. Hanji's best friend, the one who moved away, Levi thinks.

"Nanaba!" It was Hanji's cheery voice, approaching them.

Levi ignored the whole scene and continued to sip on his tea, trying to remain somewhat invisible within the group.

"Hanji!" Nanaba shrieks as the brunette crushed her friend into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while. You've been busy, eh?"

"No! Not really!" Letting the hug loose, the brunette smirks at her friend. "I just don't want to lessen your quality time with my bro Mike over there."

Nanaba rolled her eyes playfully and shot back a smirk, "Heard you've been hanging out with a certain someone lately." There was a glint in her eyes and soon whipped her head around. "Speaking of, where's that certain someone? Are they here? Why don't you introduce me to them?"

"Yes, he's here," Erwin answers instead and looked at the short raven-haired man who's quietly sipping on his tea, sitting uncomfortably beside him. "Levi."

"Oh! You're Levi!"

He could only stare blankly at the blond woman. It seemed like the raven-haired man had no intention of greeting her back so to ease up the awkwardness, Hanji stepped through and did it herself. "Yes, yes. And she's Nanaba, shorty. Better keep that in mind, yeah?"

"Fine." He answers cooly as he ducked down his head, sipping on his tea.

Nanaba could only watch the man who's trying to lessen its presence. Instead of questioning the odd move, Mike snaked his hands on her hips. "Don't mind him." He whispered. "A real grumpy one, I'm telling you."

"I heard that, Mike." Levi huffs out as he shot a look at the taller blond.

Erwin chuckles, "Well then... why don't we now enjoy the night?"

"Is this drinking time?" Hanji asks, full of excitement.

Levi couldn't almost comprehend the way Hanji jumps in excitement as Erwin called for one of the school staff to go bring them a round table. A while later, there was suddenly a table in front of him and he could only stare blankly at the ten cases of alcohol placed right in front of him.

The brunette sat down beside him, "You'll join us right?"

If this was another day, Levi will no doubt reject the offer but hey, it just happened that he's currently in the mood to go drinking and the brunette is right beside him, which is the person, of all people, who invited him to go drinking so why would he not accept?

He answers sternly, "Sure."

"Yey!" Hanji pumped a fist up in the air and placed a hand on the table with a wide smile on her face. "Hey, hey. Levi will be joining us!"

"Didn't expect you to accept her that easily." Erwin raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired man.

He only rolled his eyes at the blond. It was Mike's turn to throw petty remarks, "He's kinda whipped, what do you expect, Erwin?"

Both blond chuckles like something are really funny and shit. He could only frown at the whole ordeal.

Hanji stirs beside him, "Whip? What do you mean by that?"

"Enough now. Why don't we play a game?"

"Sure," Mike pecks a kiss on Nanaba's cheeks. "What game would it be?"

"Ugh! PDA!" Hanji dramatically gasps.

Nanaba rolls her eyes at the brunette, "Hush. Why won't we play truth or dare? Might as well break off the ice, you know?" As she said the words, her eyes landed on a certain raven-haired man sipping on his teacup. "It would be fun too."

"Hmm. Shall we then?" Erwin agrees and sat on his chair, getting comfortable. Scrutinizing the place, he remembered something, "We're at odds here. There's only five of us."

"What's the problem?" Hanji inquires, extending her arm to get a bottle of beer. “It's just truth or dare, Erwin."

"Speaking of, where's your loverboy, Hanji?" Mike suddenly says, following Hanji's deed and got a bottle of beer for himself and his blond girlfriend.

"My loverbo---what?”

"Your underling. Faithful assistant." Mike snorts at the names. "The one that follows you around. I forgot his name."

"Berner." Erwin suddenly calls, raising his hand, slightly waving it at an approaching figure.

The four people at the table whipped their head in the direction, there was a hunching scrawny figure approaching wearing a checkered button-up long-sleeve and dark blue jeans. The figure, which is Moblit, flashed a shy smile as he arrives at the table.

"Hey, President Smith." He waves lightly and looks at Hanji, the calm look on his face faded away ever slightly and a cease on his eyebrow formed the moment he set his eyes on the bottle of beers in front of her. "You're going to drink those, Han?"

"Of course, Moblit! Obviously." She snickered as she reached for a bottle. "It's been a while. I'm pumped up."

Levi could only watch Hanji as Moblit snatched the bottle away from her.

"Hey!" She shouts, eyebrows now furrowed.

Shaking his head, Moblit says sternly, "You're not good with alcohol!"

"It doesn't matter--"

"You're going to regret this--"

"Ugh, don't be a mood-killer, Moblit." She sighs and leaned on her chair.

The man named Moblit sat in between Hanji and Erwin. Levi could only frown as he realizes that they're both sandwiching the bespectacled woman and the man sure is close with her to be so fussy like that. Annoyance crept into him as he pondered for more ideas.

"Ehem." Nanba broke the deafening silence and soon announced the game. "We're right at even numbers now! Let's start it, yea?"

"Finally!" Hanji beams and went back to her cheery self.

"Okay then." Nanaba grabbed an empty bottle. "I'm going to spin this and the one whoever the tip of the bottle points at, she or he will be the one that's going to be asked by the person who was in the opposite direction. After every turn of the bottle, everyone is obliged to drink half a bottle of beer."

All heads nodded in understanding. As if on cue, the blond started to spin the bottle. Thus, they started drinking with Levi emitting a look of distaste. He certainly does not enjoy much alcohol but for some reason, he had amazing resistance for the drink. Fortunately, the bottle points at Erwin and it was Mike who was sitting in the opposite direction. Mike smirks at his friend.

"Okay then, Erwin." He trailed off. "What are you gonna choose?"

"Dare." He answers, an eyebrow raised.

Amused at the answer, Mike mused. “Shout ‘I want to fuck someone’ as you stand on your chair.”

“Knew you’d say that.” Erwin’s eyes were full of mischief. He stood up, following what Mike instructed then shouted at the top of his lungs, “I want to fuck someone!”

Hanji laughed heartily and Levi could only gape at Erwin for his balls seemingly made of steel. Nanaba chuckles lightly as Moblit flashed a coy smile. Mike snorts at the scene and obviously not less disappointed with his dare.

Erwin now spins the bottle. This time it landed on Moblit with Nanaba at the other end.

After emptying her first battle, Nanaba leaned on.

“Oooh! This is great! What will it be, Moblit?” She snickered, thinking of interesting things to dig out of the scrawny man.

“Truth.”

“Nice,” She compliments and the amusement on her face turned serious. “Have you ever liked Hanji, not as a friend but in a romantic sense?”

“Yes. At one point during our childhood.” Moblit answers, not an ounce of embarrassment seen on his face.

Levi could only look at him with narrowing eyes. This man is posing a great threat. Hanji only chuckles at the answer.

This piqued Nanaba’s interest, “Seriously? Until now?”

“Woah!” Moblit raised a hand. “One question only, Nanaba.”

“Ugh.” She only replied as Moblit started to spin the bottle. Everyone now opened their second bottle.

Unfortunately, it was now Hanji’s turn. The brunette chose the easier alternative, “Truth.”

It was now Erwin who was going to ask her the question.

“Have you ever fell in love Hanji?”

Obviously, the question piqued Levi’s interest as he turned to Hanji, eyes intently staring into her pondering face, looking forward to an answer.

It took her a little while before reluctantly nodding, “I did.”

“You did?” Nanaba exclaims, eyes seemingly bulging out of from its socket, “You never told me!”

“Well… it happened once. I don’t even know if it’s considered ‘love’. A crush, maybe.” She answers, not entirely sure. “Will that count, Erwin?”

The blond nodded. Smiling, the brunette started to spin the bottle. It landed back to her unluckily and she could only smile sheepishly.

“Truth.” She repeated.

Erwin smirks, “Who’s the person you just referred to?”

“Professor Shadis.”

“Him?” Levi exclaims suddenly.

Of course, Levi just had to suddenly exclaim when everyone was not making noises so it was heard loud and clear. The reaction obviously caught everyone off-guard and Mike could only stifle his laugh.

Clearing his throat, he composes himself, “I was just surprised. For it to be Keith Shadis of all people.”

“Well, yeah.” She gave a coy smile, “He was pretty respectable.”

“Was?” The raven-haired asks back.

Nodding, “He was before he switched to majoring in P.E. He was good at Chemistry, especially when mixing up certain compounds and all.”

Levi could only frown at the information. Keith Shadis is their teacher in Physical Education, he was really strict and stern during gym class hence why it was a shock for Levi to know about a certain tidbit, that the man was a former Chemistry Major.

After a couple of drinks, everyone turned drunk and flustered. Nanaba is now clinging unto Mike’s arm lovingly and Mike the annoying whipped man that he is, leaned his head on her shoulder, obviously enjoying the contact. Erwin was now more stern than usual, trying to act prim as a dark shade of red was on his cheeks, eyes half-lidded and sleepy. Moblit was still sober, holding up the eleventh bottle for the night.

The brunette was giggling as she gulped in her eleventh bottle, obviously tipsy and drunk. Levi could only hold her arms delicately to avoid the spillage of her beer, assisting her carefully. Moblit watched the whole scene as he points the empty bottle at the shorter man.

“Aren’t you caring?” He cocks an eyebrow at him. Levi could only wince at the wary tone of his voice. “You’re quite good at alcohol.”

“I am.” Levi answered, caressing Hanji’s elbow as she gulped in another bottle of beer.

“Levi Ackerman, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Moblit Berner.”

He squints an eye at the man, “I know who you are. Hanji brought you up once.”

“Oh,” Moblit seemed quite pleased at the piece of information. “Well, Levi, now that there are only two of us left sober. Why don’t we play our own little game?”

“What game?” He inquires, a little bit intrigued at the idea. He liked the air of competitiveness from the other man. “Everything’s good as long as it won’t take too much time.”

“It won’t.” The blond promises as he pushed another bottle of beer at the raven-haired man. “The first one who gets tipsy loses, the sober one wins.”

“Is there anything good I’ll get out from it?”

Moblit ponders for a little bit. Suddenly, Erwin intervened, “How about the one who wins will be the one who’ll send Hanji home?”

“What?” Moblit was quite displeased at the suggestion. “Pardon but of course it would be me, President Smith. Our houses are literally blocks away and it has been my job since we were kids.”

“Let’s do that then.” Levi states otherwise and grabs the bottle of beer. Moblit could only stare in disbelief at him thus Levi flashed a mocking smirk and gulped down his bottle of beer. “Your turn now.”

Unable to back down from the competition, Moblit did the same and gulped down a bottle. Then the next. The moon was shining as bright as ever and the people are slowly stepping away from the school campus, heading home. The other four people within the table already drifted off to sleep. Mike and Nanaba both excused themselves and Erwin was called home by his father. Hanji was snoring on the table, with her head leaning on it, hogging up all empty bottles of beers.

Moblit was getting drowsy at the feeling of alcohol. Levi was almost there. Almost.

“You should just give up now.” Levi says, eyeing him in pity.

Stubbornly, Moblit gulps down another bottle, “I’m still capable, Levi.”

“Do what you want then.”

After another three bottles, Moblit shut down, suddenly slumping on the backrest of his seat. Levi’s eyes are now a little bit half-lidded, getting tired and sleepy. He smiles in mischief as he eyes Hanji in slumber.

“I guess it’s my win, Berner.” Levi mockingly says, standing up and nudging Hanji up awake. “Oi, four-eyes. Let’s go home now.”

Hanji stirs from her sleep as Levi held her up, “H-huh? Levi? Where are we? We still in school?”

“Yeah. Let’s get you home now.” He answers, guiding her to stand up and walk properly at the lit-up stoned pathway. “Be careful.”

The brunette is definitely off-balanced as she walks down the aisle. Levi was the one supporting her, with her arm on his shoulders, half of her weighing him.

“Are we going to walk home?” Hanji asks after a while when they were meters away from their school.

“Yeah.”

Thus two stumbling figures walked through the concrete under the moonlight. The brunette looked up, half-awake, staring at the glassy sky. The night sky was glittering with millions of stars. Levi also looked up, taking in the scenery before them.

“It’s beautiful.” Hanji mumbles as she leaned on Levi’s shoulder slightly.

Levi added, “The stars surely are.”

The comment obviously caught Hanji’s interest as she strayed away from him. Standing on her feet properly, holding up an index finger with her eyes full of glint.

“Funny how they look like dots of lights here from Earth when in fact they are a million times bigger than our planet, Levi!” She says in a tone full of excitement.

The raven-haired man could only groan in response. There she goes her ramblings. Indeed, the brunette started going off about space and shit. Levi nods once in a while and hums to give her response.

“After a billion years, when the star dies, it will eventually turn into---“ She abruptly stops.

Levi whipped his head in concern as Hanji ran towards a secluded area, right on a corner, bending down her body. There she was, getting nausea and vomiting, clutching on her stomach intently.

Concerned, Levi went to her. Watching her pained face, sweat on her forehead and teardrops falling from her eyes. He held her messy brunette hair and hanged her loose strands of hair behind her ears. Holding his glasses in place.

“You alright?” Levi says after she vomits but is still clutching on her stomach.

“Not feeling good.” Hanji answers, frowning at him.

“It’s because you drank too much.”

She chuckles, “I only drink once in a blue moon.”

He huffs out a groan. As he does the action, Hanji suddenly scoots closer to him, ducking her head down a little bit to fit it on his broad chest. Levi didn’t expect the action which made him hitch on his breath for a brief moment. He could only curse, realizing that if he’s going to get so nervous, the shitty woman would obviously hear just how much his heart is pounding inside his ribcage.

“I’m getting sleepy.” She mumbles against his chest and soon wrapped her hands over Levi’s body, hands resting on his back. “You smell good. It’s making me sleepy.”

The cold breeze is surely annoying the hell out of Levi but the warmth that is Hanji, skin to skin with him, sharing the warmth she possesses with him made him feel comfortable enough. He wished it to stay longer, hoping for Hanji not to let go so that he could dwell into the warmth.

“Warm.” He accidentally blurted the word out.

A chuckle stirred on the brunette against him, as she looked up at him, eyeglasses hogging up ever slightly, “You too, shorty.”

Hanji tightened the hold. The moment was too much of a rare case hence why Levi just had to take on his courage and placed a hand on her hips, pulling her a little bit closer to her. It’s not the first time anyway, they’ve hugged in too many occasions, always initiated by Hanji. The only one he could remember well was that night inside her bedroom when there was a black-out but hey, there was no special meaning behind it---he convinced himself.

“Fucking cold.” Levi hisses as he realized that it’s exactly getting colder as time ran freely, passing away in the every minute. 

Hanji didn’t stir or anything. Sighing, Levi looked up at the night sky, leaning his jaw on the top of the brunette’s head. Getting bolder, Levi eventually wrapped both his hands around her, resting the other one on her hip and the other one at small of her back, caressing it back and forth.

The action obviously soothed Hanji as she purred into the touch.

Dwelling in the moment, Levi was definitely at peace. It was too peaceful for his liking and one hell of a rare moment. Hanji was quiet, warm and heaving breathily against him. She smelt good, a mixture between her perfume and the alcohol. Despite recently vomiting, she was not dirty or smelly. She smells like Hanji. The smell he secretly likes.

It was almost perfect, really. Under the shade of the bright moon, there they was, embracing each other. Levi decides that now is the exact moment. "The moment of truth," he says under his breath.

Heaving on a deep breath, he starts, "Well Hanji... As you see, I've been... uh..."

He was nervous as hell but continued nevertheless.

"You're weird and shitty. Noisy and annoying. Sometimes a fucking smart-ass too. But hey, you're not so bad after all... and... I don't really mind sticking with you, you know? So if you want, or if you're free to do so... yo-you can be my gi-girlfriend..."

There was silence. A deafening silence. Levi could only curse at himself. He sounds like he's fucking electrocuted. What a man he surely is, he mocks internally. 

It was only after a long stretch of silence that Levi felt the need to check her reaction or maybe her response for his confession.

But he was dumbfounded at the truth. 

A moment later, she was snoring against his chest. Levi could only widen his eyes at the noise as he pulled her away from him, holding her shoulders. She was sleeping with a goofy look on her face, drooling a little bit. Fuck, she drooled on him. Levi could only grimace, annoyance creeping unto him, the serene feeling going away slowly.

Damn woman, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Please do continue to look forward to my work.
> 
> P.s I'm open to proper criticism. Would be happy to hear from my fellow levihan shippers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Levi want as a present? Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i was supposed to have a christmas break which means a lot more time in writing the fic but nah. It actually took me long to update hahaha. Hopefully i would be able to finish this before school starts.

Days passed like a whirlwind. Hanji was left in her huge mansion, keeping the whole place to herself. Sitting by her study table, she twirls her pen as she leaned on the backrest of her chair, deep in thoughts and eyebrows ceased.

A knock came on her door which broke her from her trance. Sitting up straight, she turned her head towards it.

“It’s Nifa, Miss Hanji.” She says from outside, voice a little bit muffled. “Mrs. Zoe has informed me of her sudden business trip with your father this coming 23rd of December and they’d be back before New Year.”

Without a response, the figure outside the door went away, sounds of footsteps getting further away. Hanji could only sigh at the piece of information, leaning back unto her seat. It’s not really surprising anymore. These kinds of scenarios are what the brunette had been living in for the past seventeen years of her life. Christmas and New Year had been an event spent for herself alone.

Eyeing the phone beside her pile of books, she reached for it. A certain name hollowing inside her head, curiosity sky-rocketed upon remembering.

Smiling absent-mindedly, the brunette started to type unto her screen. The same crease forming on her forehead, obviously having a hard time.

Weird, sending a text has never been this difficult before, she thinks.

Hanji: Hey, you busy?

It did not take long to get a reply back. Hanji was astounded by the fact.

Levi: A little.

Hanji: Oh, then are you free this Christmas?

Waiting for the second reply was quite a feat, thirty minutes passed yet there was still no response from Levi.

Leaving her room, she went downstairs to get herself a bag of cookies and a jar of milk. Hunger took over her system upon waiting for Levi’s response. She passed through the opened double doors of their library, the pile of books on the ground catching her attention. Making her way towards the pile, she grabbed a certain book and read the front cover.

Titans, from 2000 years.

What a strange book, she thinks. Titans? Is it referring to her favorite band?

Obviously taking an interest, she brought the book with her upstairs. As she turned the doorknob to her room, her phone suddenly rung which broke Hanji out of her giddy state at the mysterious book. She hurriedly ran towards the buzzing phone.

It was Levi, she gasps and a foreign feeling washed over her.

Answering it, she says, “Hey shorty!”

“Hey.” His voice was raspy. It sent a chill down her spine; it is their first time talking over the phone. Shit. Levi’s voice… is so manly? “Sorry, it took me long to message you back. I just did my laundry.”

“No, no. It’s fine!” She answers, over-enthusiastic. “So? Are you in for it?”

“Well… I had nothing to do anyway.”

“Really? How about your Uncle?” Unlike her, Levi had his Uncle with him. Maybe she’ll get in their way of family time.

Levi chuckles a deep one. “He’ll go spend it with his band. Like always.”

“Oh? Should I feel bad for you?”

“The hell.” Boy, how she misses the way he cursed on that monotone of his. “Why don’t you text the full details? It’s better to remember that way.”

“Okay, sure. I’ll send it to you right after this call.”

As much as she hated to admit, Hanji kind of enjoyed talking with him over the phone. It’s been a while since the last time they talked. Probably a week ago, she ponders for a minute.

“What are you doing?” The question made her stop thinking abruptly.

Heck, the brunette is pretty much hay wired at the whole conversation. This is interesting. Levi’s actually asking her things? Why is she so giddy about it? It doesn’t mean much.

“Lazing around like how I always do.” There she goes with her hearty laugh.

“You’re being shitty on your housemaids, four-eyes.”

“I just gave them work you see. If I’m not like this then what are they here for?”

Their conversation eventually ends when Levi dismissed it saying that he’d need to wash his Uncle’s dishes. Hanji soon busied herself in reading the book she found. 

Unfortunately, the book was very complicated for the bespectacled woman’s liking. It was perfect, she thinks. It may be different titans from her favorite band but hey, they’re very mysterious, exactly making her want to learn more regarding them.

A couple of days were spent inside her bedroom, reading the book until its end. It took her three days to finish the piece of literature; it was only when she realized that her housemaids all left for their respective hometowns yesterday.

Looking at the calendar, with the number 25th having circle mark on it, made her remember the plans she had given to Levi. It’s the 24th of December, time passed in a blink of an eye.

Grabbing her phone, it was only when she realized the unread messages from couple of friends.

Erwin: Dad wanted you to join us to dinner tomorrow. Do you happen to be free?

Hanji: Sorry, I already had plans.

It was a known fact by the Smith family that the brunette had spent her holidays alone by herself hence why they’d invite her out on every occasion to accompany her on the said day. Their families were both close enough with each other and works well like a duo. They even had an incoming project that is partnered with the Smith Inc.

Thinking back, this is probably by far the first Christmas that Hanji wouldn’t spend with Erwin and his family.

Mike: Han, there are a lot of leftovers here at home. Want me to bring it to you?

Hanji: I’m not exactly hungry but thanks Mike!

Since they were both childhood friends, Hanji has been always pretty close with Mike’s family. There was even a time that Mike’s mother had announced Hanji as her future daughter in law. The idea obviously came into a halt when the brunette shared how Mike had gone smitten on a certain woman.

Speaking of the certain woman, she had sent a message to her too.

Nanaba: Hey let’s go shopping tomorrow! Girl’s night out!

Hanji: I had plans tomorrow. Sorry, Nana. Why don’t we hang out on the 26th instead?

As expected, there was an immediate reply.

Nanaba: Sure.

Nanaba: What ‘plans’ are those? And who exactly are you going to spend those ‘plans’ with? Hmm?

Hanji: God, are you stalking me?

Nanaba: Girl’s intuition. But hey, better tell me how the date will turn out, okay?

Date? A blush crept unto her cheeks. Why would she be on a date with Levi? She only wants someone to go along with her in a museum though.

“Goodness.” She mumbles under her breath.

She saw three unread messages from Moblit but ignored it unconsciously after she saw a message from Levi. It was two days ago, probably the day when they talked over the phone.

It was after she sent the full detail regarding their outing.

Levi: Better not keep me waiting.

She grins at this. Levi was so furious back when they went to his Uncle Kenny’s concert for making him wait.

Hanji: Yes sir!

Apparently, he replied much faster this time.

Levi: Took you three whole days huh.

Hanji: Got busy with this book right here.

She took a picture of her book and sent it.

Hanji: [sent an attachment]

Levi: Not surprised.

Hanji: Have you been waiting for my reply?

Hanji: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hanji: That’s cute.

Levi: Bold of you to assume such atrocity.

Thus, the duo texted each other until midnight, the conversation eventually ends to a halt when Hanji dismissed that she needs to be asleep or else she’ll wake up late for the next day.

\--

It was snowing and Christmas lights were literally everywhere. The weather wasn’t really ideal but it’s good enough for the streets of Japan to be filled. It was lively, people were chattering, walking with their coats and scarfs wrapped on their neck. 

In the midst of the ocean of people, there was Levi, wearing his black overcoat partnered up with dark blue jeans and a fitting shirt. Staring blankly at the busy streets, his eyes were searching for a certain person as he checked his phone once in every passing minute.

“Levi!”

He immediately whips his head towards the direction. There she was, Hanji, with her brown trench coat, running towards him. This time, she was dressed more casually, jeans and a clean shirt with white sneakers.

Before he could open up his mouth to speak something, the brunette suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled her down the street.

“He-hey!” He calls out as he tried to pull back his hand. “What’s with the sudden rush? Let go of me!”

“We’re going to be late!” She answers with a determined look on her face.

Levi stopped pulling back and decided to just let himself get pulled along by her.

“It’s your fault then.”

Hanji chuckles, steps becoming faster, “Sorry. I overslept.”

“Exactly. You made me wait for a whole hour for fuck’s sake.”

“Aww come on, forgive me will ya?”

“Tch.”

Levi could only stare at her disheveled state. Brunette locks sticking up and tied up in a messy ponytail. Her uniquely-shaped nose and her hazel-brown eyes looking forward, lips huffing ever slightly; a side profile of her.

Suddenly, she abruptly stops and lets go of his wrist. He could only gape at her as she turned to face him, raised both her hands up in the air, grinning at him. “We’re here!”

He looked behind her and the building was tall enough and seemed to live in luxury. It is a history museum, the one that Hanji talked about last night. 

He could only gape in awe at the building that is covered by golden metals and festive decorations. 

On the entrance are silver engraved letters that says, “Z’s MUSEUM”.

“I don’t have money to pay for this shit, four-eyes.” Levi confesses after a moment.

The brunette chuckled and patted him at the back. He could only curse at her for the sudden action.

“Don’t worry about it, shorty. I’m the one that invited you out here. No big deal!”

Thus, her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist as his eyes immediately went to it, noticing the contact. He was pulled along by her, walking towards the entrance. There were two hunks guarding the double sliding doors.

They both look intimidating but the moment their eyes flew at the woman in front of them, they both stilled for a moment and bowed both their heads at the brunette.

“It is a pleasure to see you here miss Hanji.” One of the two says, offering her a small smile.

“No need to bow down like that.” There was a hint of embarrassment in her tone. “Well, I brought someone with me today.”

It was only when the two noticed the short figure behind Hanji, staring at them rather blankly. After tracing Hanji’s hand that is currently holding the man’s wrist, the older looking hunk chuckles.

“I see. You’ve brought your boyfriend with you today!”

Hanji blushed at this. “Boyfriend? Of course not! He’s just my friend.”

“Oh!” The man turned at Levi. “Pardon me for my imprudence.”

The raven-haired man only nodded at him. Hanji mused at the whole exchange and excused themselves. Entering the museum, it was certain that Levi isn’t really into it. 

Well, he was not really fond of history itself. The only reason he decided to come along to this outing is just to spend time with the bespectacled woman.

“Oh my gosh. A new one.” Hanji mumbles under her breath and went to approach a new figure.

It was paper. A shredded paper exactly. A language Levi isn’t familiar with is written on it.

“Shiganshina’s downfall.” He reads the nameplate under it.

Suddenly, Hanji was all over it. “Oooh! Is this from the book I read? Amazing! So it was indeed based on true events.”

Soon after, the brunette was all over every new display in the vicinity. All he could do was follow her around and sometimes stops on some amazing displays that would catch his attention.

They were inside the museum for a whole two hours until Hanji’s stomach suddenly grumbles.

“What the hell.” He stared blankly at her.

Hanji awkwardly scratched her head, laughing nervously. “Well… uhh… I forgot to eat breakfast.”

“You what?” He mumbles in disbelief.

She could only repeat the nervous laugh as it slowly trailed off.

Levi sighs, turning on his heels, “Let’s go.” He could only shake his head in slight annoyance. 

She got him on standby for a whole hour only to know she didn’t even get herself a proper breakfast by that time?

Hanji followed after him, silently trailing behind. Eyes wandering to anything within the area. When the man before her came into a halt, she then abruptly stops. Levi barged through the front door, huffing a little bit as he stepped in.

It was a simple restaurant. Not pricey too based on the menu. They sat down on a table near the windows. Hanji was still busy roaming her eyes around the interior across her.

“Hurry up and order.” Levi mumbles, pushing the whole menu towards her.

She accepted it willingly, “I hope the food won’t take long. I’m really hungry, you see.” A dish caught her attention, it was unfamiliar to her. “Oooh! This one looks cool. This one too---Another one!”

He looked at her in disbelief.

“If you’re that hungry, shut up now and choose your food.”

“Oh, sorry!” Snickering, she started to call for a waitress and says her order. After the waitress took hers, the woman turned to Levi. “How about you, sir?”

“Tea.” He says nonchalantly, head turned towards the window, attention outside.

Hanji definitely does not approve, “Just tea? That’s not enough to make you full, shorty.”

This obviously broke Levi out his trance as his eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the brunette.

“Unlike a certain someone, I had my fair share of breakfast.”

Realizing, the brunette apologizes, “Ops. I forgot!”

“Tch.”

The waitress soon went away. The table was suddenly filled with talk regarding the museum, obviously with Hanji doing all the talking. She was blabbering about literally everything. 

The raven-haired man could only listen intently and taking in every word carefully despite the uninterested look on his face.

“Here’s your order.” Another waiter came with all their orders on his hand.

As he places the dishes, Hanji beams, “Looks good!”

“Of course it would be. I wouldn’t bring you here if it isn’t, four-eyes.”

Ignoring his remark, she began munching on her food, sanitizing her hunger. Levi sipped on his tea as he watched her eating eagerly, making weird noises in the process.

“Man, this tastes great. You should bring me here next time!” The brunette announces after she finished.

There were annoying remnants at the corner of her mouth and a grain of rice on her cheeks. Levi could only grimace, extending his hands to wipe the remnants on her face, “What are you? A fucking child?” He hisses out in annoyance.

“I was just hungry okay?” She reasoned out, smiling sheepishly at him.

He could only roll his eyes at her and his eyes fell on her plate. Noticing that it’s empty, he looked away, sight focused outside.

“Where are we going next?”

“Shopping.”

It was what the raven-haired man actually despise, “What? Is there anything else besides that?”

“Don’t worry! it’s not that kind of shopping, Levi! I assure you!” She grins at him then stands up. “We’re going to La’Sale!”

A light bulb lit up inside his head upon the realization. Oh, she’s going to buy some equipment for her science shit. After paying the bills, he stood up and follows her. It was a quiet walk with only the humming of Hanji filling the silence.

He noted how happy she looked. They soon arrived at their destination and the brunette became fussy as hell picking up things. Trailing after her, he brought a cart with him, as the brunette pushed in a bunch of things.

He scowled as he sees that it has become a mountain pile, “Four eyes, be careful!”

“Yeah, yeah…” She answers absent-mindedly, with a magnifying glass on her hand bringing it near her eyes and checking it.

“Tch.”

“This one’s perfect!” She exclaimed, “I’m done here.”

“That’s great.” Levi mumbles under his breath, pushing the cart along with her.

After paying the goodies---it’s what Hanji calls them---Levi stooped out from the building with a bunch of paper bags in his hands. The brunette was only holding one paper bag and she even had the nerve to look around while she swung the paper bag around.

“Where should I go next? Should I go buy some books?” She pondered then turned to him grinning, “Will you still accompany me, Levi?”

Levi didn’t miss the excited look on his face. Well, he didn’t have the heart to say no to her.

Thus, he looked away and mumbles, “Whatever.”

“Then that settles it! Let’s go, midget!”

The whole afternoon was spent running around the shopping district, looking for things that are enough to satisfy Hanji Zoe. He followed her around, the number of bags in his hand increasing by each stop. It was the beaming look on the brunette’s face that stopped him from self-destructing apparently.

“Oi, four eyes. You still had enough money on you?”

They just stepped out from the---hopefully---last building for the day. The brunette sighed at the realization that night’s closing up the day now.

“I still have a lot but they day’s done for…” There was dripping disappointment in her voice.

Relief washed over Levi as he heard her answer. He triumphantly balled his hand into fist secretly.

“I’ll send you home now.”

Hanji huffed out an annoyed sigh, “I don’t wanna go home yet!”

He could only look at her like she’s being a child.

“Don’t be difficult, shit glasses. The day’s over. Let’s get you home---”

“Fine.”

Thus, both figures strode down the snowy pathway towards home. The brunette was shivering under her breath, her hands hovered over her mouth, blowing her breath into it. Her companion could only watch her, itching to do something for her out of concern.

“Ugh, so cold!” She sneezed right after.

“See? You’re sick now.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned head to the shorter man beside her. “It’s just a sneeze, shorty!”

“Still sick.” He repeated sternly.

The brunette decided to ignore him, head upturned towards the night sky. Apparently, unlike the other night, there weren’t as many stars up there.

She frowned in disappointment, “The sky is pretty dull tonight.”

Looking up, he could only nod in agreement.

That’s when suddenly the phone from Hanji’s pocket lit up and rang, buzzing annoyingly. She immediately grabbed the gadget only to find out that Erwin was the one calling her.

“It’s Erwin.” She tells Levi and the latter only gave her an encouraging look to answer the damn call.

Pushing on some buttons, Erwin’s merry voice immediately ran through the line, “Merry Christmas, Hanji!”

“Oh! Merry Christmas too, Erwin.”

“How was your date?”

Hanji’s eyes almost budged out from her sockets, “My what?”

“Your date with the birthday boy---”

“Birthday boy?” She asked, confused and turned to Levi as if looking for answers.

Erwin chuckled, “Oh? Did I not tell you beforehand? It’s Levi’s birthday today, Hanji.”

“His what?” She could only gasp at the piece of information.

Levi watched how her eyes widened, apparently, a little bit horrified. She mentioned the word birthday and he could certainly guess what the brunette was talking about over the phone. This is Erwin’s fault, no doubt about it.

That stupid giant.

It seems to end after a second, with Hanji’s hands now falling down and her phone caged between her loose grip.

She turned to him, “Was that true, Levi?”

Levi was taken aback by the question. He already knew one thing or another what she meant but he just really had to ask about it. He wouldn’t want to come out as some assuming ass.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“Your birthday!” She screeched, “Today is your fucking birthday!”

For the brunette, it seemed like it was the end of the world for her. It was such a disgrace and she certainly failed as a friend for even not knowing her companion’s birthday. Levi knew about hers and even went out of his way of granting her a favor.

“It’s just a stupid birthday, four-eyes. It doesn’t mean much---”

“But it does to me!” She intervened exasperatedly. Her eyes landed on the bunch of paper bags within the shorter man’s grip. She held her wrist and tried to snatch the bags away, “Give this to me. You shouldn’t be the one holding this. It’s your birthday for fuck’s sake and I treated you like—”

“Ugh, will you shut the fuck up about birthday shits? I told you, I don’t really care—”

“Shut up, midget.” Her index finger on his lips made him abruptly shut up as she gave a small smile. “Let your dear friend treat you like a princess for this special day!”

He could only look at her in disbelief.

After snatching some paper bags within his hands, a thought lit up inside her head, “Anyway! What would you like as a present? I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“I don’t need stupid gifts.”

She scowled at this, “But Levi!”

“Enough with the whining. Let’s go home, Hanji.”

He tried to hold her wrist and dragged her with him but the four-eyed woman’s strength wasn’t to be taken lightly of. Turning back, he shot her a glare.

“No! Let’s celebrate your birthday first!” She crossed her arms at this, letting go of all the paper bags within her grip in the process.

He snorted annoyingly at her, “Birthday parties are for little kids. I don’t need one, okay?”

“A gift then. Tell me what you want first.”

“I don’t want—”

“Of course you do!” She lashed out at him, pointing her index finger at him. “You’re human just like me. You ought to like or want something though.”

He sighed at this, “Well, I guess this makes me inhumane then.” He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her with him. “Let’s go now.”

This time, Hanji let herself be dragged with him. He turned to look at her with a surprised look only to notice the grouchy look on her face.

She’s mad.

He cursed himself internally at the fact.

“Okay then, four eyes.” He turned his whole figure to her. “Do you really want to know what I want as a present?”

Hearing the words finally leaving his mouth, the brunette beamed at him. Hazel brown eyes glowing and a smile on her lips taking place.

She was filled with anticipation as she waited for Levi to say something next.

However, the next thing Hanji knew is that Levi has stepped closer to her until they were inches apart. Levi’s hand glided towards the back of her head and pushed her face forward, lips now in contact with the shorter man's. Her eyes widened at this and continued to do so as Levi parted away from her.

When Hanji said that Levi's eyes were the softest feature on his face, then she's dead wrong about it.

His lips were soft and even though it only lasted for a moment, his lips and breath were in contrast with the cold weather--with the snow exactly.

Both emitted warmth and the dang thing made her all fuzzy inside.

He had a mischievous look on his face, smirking slightly.

“Wh-what?” Hanji unconsciously stepped back, face becoming bright red.

“You asked for it.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at the answer, “I-I didn’t ask you to k-k-ki---to do that---that thing!” Confusion was all over her face, now tumbling down with her butt first on the cold snow. “T-to me!”

Levi immediately bent down and extended her hand at her, “What are you doing? Stand up!”

“N-no.”

He rolled her eyes at her and kneeled his right knee to be on the same level as her.

“Come on, stop being difficult.”

“Why did you do that in the first place?” She practically yelled at him.

He could only look at her blankly, “You asked for what I want.”

She only stared back at him like he’s being stupid, lips quivering in embarrassment and face as red as the clothes Santa wore.

“What? Would you want another one?” Smirking, he brought his hand upon her cheek. The brunette continued to look at him, eyes widened and mouth agape. “You wanted to give me a present, right?”

Hanji gulped the lump in her throat. She couldn’t speak a single shit for fuck’s sake.

“Then… you’ve delivered your present safely, Han-ji.”

With that, the brunette passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaas, it's chuuuu time. 
> 
> next chap would be full of denials and shit! more hanji-centered if you're asking me haha


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me long enough lol

Things were never the same after the ‘unexplainable event’--- it’s what Hanji addressed it as --- after the holiday’s break ended.

Truthfully, Hanji was pretty hay-wired regarding the whole ordeal. Kissing is supposed to be done exclusively only between lovers! Are Levi and her lovers without her knowing?

No, the last time she checked, they were just friends and no more than that.

But for Levi to ask for a kiss as his birthday present? Is that even possible? Did the cold get her hallucinating?

Contrary to the fidgeting brunette, nothing has changed for Levi. He was still the same as ever. He’d tell her things, reprimand her, call her an idiot and stay on her sofa like how he always did.

“Oi, four eyes. I thought I told you yesterday to clean this place right on the bat?” He told her off one Wednesday afternoon.

Unintentionally, she began scribbling on her papers. Completely ignoring the shorter man, trying to absorb her thoughts into the blank paper. Levi grimaced at this and went closer to her. As his steps went nearer, the heart inside the brunette’s ribcage went wild.

The raven-haired man’s hand slammed beside her busy hand. He was hovering behind her as he bent his body and leaned his head closer to her, tilting his head to look at her properly. “Oi. Are you listening to me?”

“W-what?” She blinked at him, sat straight up and stilled for a moment.

Levi stood up properly too. Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at her.

“You didn’t listen, I see.” He huffed out with annoyance dripping in his tone. “I was hoping you had cleaned the place properly since you promised to do so yesterday but look at this…” He ran a hand throughout the whole place, “It is still filthy as hell!”

“I-I will, okay?” She huffed out and stood up from her seat. A pile of books caught her attention and as if on reflex from the awkwardness she felt on her own, her hands immediately landed on it, grabbing and scooping it in her arms. Luckily, she had found a reason to excuse herself. Turning to him, she chuckles nervously, “But after I return these precious babies back in the library.”

Levi eyed her suspiciously.

Looking nervous as hell Hanji bid her farewell and went away.

She never came back until the day ended.

It had never occurred to Hanji before but running away from the shorter man is a much harder task than she had expected. They would literally bump into each other every single day and even every class hour during Wednesdays. Their classes had to switch classrooms and the journey towards the next vicinity really had them crossing their paths.

Well, since Levi wasn’t the type to call out on his friends, a sense of relief washed over the brunette as she tried to duck her head, hiding beside her tall friend Mike when she saw Levi ahead, eyes cold as ever as he strode down the hallways and a notebook hanging loosely in his hand.

The raven-haired man, on the other hand, has been blatantly ignoring the bespectacled woman’s deeds for the past few days. Regardless of what the situation is and despite how poor he is in human interaction, socializing and stuff, it was never hard for him to read the brunette.

It was as clear as the floor that Levi had mopped for the past hour that Hanji had been avoiding him since school started. He tried to ignore the fact, thinking that maybe he was overthinking too much.

But the way the brunette literally evaded him when he almost tumbled down on his ass because of her shitty book scattering on the ground haphazardly confirmed his greatest fear for the year.

As soon as Levi came crashing down on her side, Hanji squealed and bounced to the other side, completely evading the shorter man who would’ve fell on his ass if he didn’t manage to hold on the edge of the table.

Hanji was behind him, varying her books and he could only curse in annoyance, realizing that he almost hurt his ass and that shit would really hurt like hell.

“Le-levi, are you alright?” Her voice echoed in his ears, a pang of subtle guilt on it. “That was close!”

“Fucking close.” He muttered under his breath as he tried to stand up, eyeing the shitty books on the ground. “And it was all because of your fucking mess, four eyes.”

She pouted at this, “Well it wasn’t my fault that you were blind enough to not notice it.”

“Who on earth leaves gigantic ass books in the middle of the floor anyway?”

“I do.”

He rolled his eyes at the answer and bends down to reach for the book, picking it up, “You and your shitty mess. I don’t know why I’m still looking out after you.”

“Hey, I can hear that.”

Still rambling on regarding her shit, Levi brought the books back to her desk; the back of his hand accidentally touched the back of hers too in the process.

The way she snatched her hand away as if on reflex alerted the raven-haired man too.

“What’s wrong with you?” He questions, a little bit disheartened.

Hanji was fucked up. Definitely fucked up, thus, she stood up suddenly then says, “Oh! It’s time to go home.”

It was her own way of dismissing the conversation but Levi wasn’t having any of that as he watched her grabbing her bag and junking all of her things inside the cramped space.

“It’s still four pm. Too fucking early for you to usually go home.”

The brunette abruptly stops, glanced at the clock from afar then adds, “I had something to do at home.”

“Like what?”

“Laundry and stuff.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at the answer and all Hanji could think of was how unbelievable her excuse was.

Fuck, it was the only thing she thought of and that’s what others normally would say.

Amusement was definitely on the shorter man’s face. “Didn’t know you do laundry by yourself, what happened to your servants?”

“Uhh…” She trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse,”… they all went home.”

“I thought they already came back two weeks ago?”

“They went home again—“

“You said that they were only allowed to go home once a year—“

“Ugh!” She looks at him, annoyance in her eyes, “Stop asking questions, will you?”

“Stop making shit up too, will you?” He shots back.

Thus, Hanji stormed off from the laboratory and headed outside.

That stupid midget.

It was frustrating. Very frustrating for the brunette.

How could that stupid shorty act like nothing ever happened at all? Frustration was surging like acid inside her mind as she glared at the pouring rain outside. Well, fuck, she had forgotten to bring an umbrella again.

Suddenly, there was a figure behind her. A very familiar short stature.

“I’ll send you home.” Levi offered, voice laced with so much amusement and the brunette wanted to punch that smug look on his face.

“No thanks.” Her answer was firm and the raven-haired man can’t help but roll his eyes at the stubbornness.

“I thought you were itchy to go home to do your…” There was a chuckle in between. “…laundry.”

At last, she turned to him, glaring. “I said no thanks.”

“How are you going to get home then?”

“I’ll just wait until the rain stops---“

“It was said that this rain will go on until 7 pm tonight.”

Well, shit.

She abruptly stills and shuts her mouth. Destiny is definitely siding with the man beside her today.

Sighing, Levi tries again, “Why don’t you stop being difficult for a while?”

“I’m not being difficult!” She counters back, annoyed. “You are!”

“Hanji…”

Levi was giving her the usual stoic face but now with a hidden message lying beneath it as if warning her to stop messing around.

“You leave me no choice.”

The next thing Levi knew, Hanji had stepped on to the wet surface and ran off, with the pouring rain immediately welcoming her on its arms.

At first, there was a look of exasperation on the raven-haired man's face and a look of disbelief as well. Slowly, the scowl went back and deepens further, annoyance creeping in.

“Tch. That shitty woman. “ He could only stare at her slowly fading away figure, slightly shaking his head in disbelief, “Really.”

\---

“I don’t know what happened but you’ve been sticking to me for the past two days.” Mike pointed out.

Hanji was beside him, reading on her research paper inside Mike’s room. The blond was busy fiddling with his phone, texting his girlfriend Nanaba and complaining to the brunette every once in a while.

The woman just shrugged it off saying, “Is it bad that I wanted to spend more time with my childhood friend?”

“That’s a first.” He snorted, slumping on his bed with his phone up in the air, inches away from his face. “Considering you’ve been blatantly ignoring me for the past sixteen years.”

“What? How could you say something like that?” She dramatically questions her friend.

Mike sighs, ignoring her antics, “Anyway, there must be something going on in your lab, right?”

“What do you mean by that?” There was a chuckle, a nervous one. “I just wanted a change of---”

“Oh?” Eyebrows raised, Mike sat up from his lying position, eyes now having a glint of mischief in it. “That’s quite rare for someone like you who doesn’t give care concerning her environment.”

Hanji abruptly shuts her mouth and decided to ignore her friend’s remark. Instead, she turned her attention back to her work, as if a signal for the blond man to shut up and leave her alone. However, it seems that the man thinks otherwise.

“It’s Levi, right?”

The mentioned name was enough to make the brunette’s world crumble down. She whipped her head so fast that Mike feared that the action might’ve almost snapped her neck.

Glaring at him, she answers, “Of course not! Why would he be a problem?” She paused, remembering how she tried to avoid seeing the shorter man then continues, “Levi’s fine.”

“Levi’s fine but you’re not.” Mike smirked.

The brunette decided that shutting her mouth sure is the best option to get the hell out of her fussy friend.

\---

It was during lunch break when the duo saw each other again. Hanji was strolling around her daisies, watering it in the process and humming a song. It was peaceful and the bespectacled woman is exactly loving it when suddenly, a certain raven-haired man came into her view.

Levi was inside the school’s hallways and he was a sight to see from where Hanji stood which was just beside the wide glass window.

Hanji immediately ducked her head down and the sprinkler in her hand fell on the ground.

Since the hallway was inconveniently empty, it was enough for the slight thump to reach Levi’s sharp ears. He immediately whipped his head towards the direction and Hanji could only curse when their eyes both met for a brief moment until she ducked her head further down.

Levi was as surprised as she was. Despite her bending down, her brunette messy ponytail is still in plain view and he stifled a chuckle upon it.

He decided to ignore it and let her get away with it.

After a couple of minutes passed, she looked up and saw that Levi just had turned to another corner. It was only when she realizes that she had held her breath out of nervousness. Thus, she sighed heavily and went to put back the sprinkler from where it was supposed to be.

She went to the canteen after that, her stomach whining in hunger. Noticing that the whole place was crowded, she spotted a familiar face from afar and went to the ginger-haired freshman.

Petra was with her friends, chattering as they munch on their lunch. Hanji approached with a grin plastered on her face and when waved her hand at the ginger head to get her attention.

Realizing, Petra’s eyes widen then immediately waves back, “Hanji-senpai!”

All the heads within the table whipped towards her direction in a snap.

“Hey, Petra.” She also smiled at the three others who were at the table. “Hey, sorry to disturb you but would you guys mind if I’ll join you?”

Petra nods her head as fast as lightning, “Of course it’s alright! Come have a seat with us, senpai.”

“Thanks.” The brunette sat down and upon noticing the awkwardness emitting from the other three, she turned to them and smiles apologetically, “There weren’t enough vacant seats… pretty crowded. You guys wouldn’t mind right?”

The one with a silver hair nods in understanding upon hearing it, “It’s fine.”

“If Rico’s fine with it then I wouldn’t really mind.” The woman next to the silver-haired woman, who was apparently named Rico, added.

The girl with long, brown, messy hair that she kept in a ponytail with her bangs parted down the middle beamed at the bespectacled woman, her golden eyes glinted in the process, “Hey senpai! I’m Lynne, nice to meet you!”

Nodding her head, she smiled back at Lynne, “Nice to meet you too.”

After a while, Hanji had started digging on her food, driving her away from the conversation with the four freshmen. However, when she looked up from munching her burger, she locked eyes with grey piercing ones and Hanji’s heart stammers immediately inside her ribcage.

Why now? She thinks as she watches Levi walked straight to the counter.

“Petra, isn’t that Levi-senpai?” Lynne suddenly says which got Hanji’s attention.

“Oooh, look at him, he’s alone too.” Anka, the one who sat beside Rico, points out.

Petra blushed furiously and swats her hand on her friends, “Stop it guys! It doesn’t matter if he’s alone or what. He’s always alone.”

Rico snickers at this, “Why don’t you go join him?”

“Are you crazy? Who am I to suddenly go join him?” Petra spats back in frustration.

“Come on, you’ve been crushing on him for eight months now!” Lynne points out.

“Yeah, you even tried to bake him sweets—“

Rico looked at Anka in disbelief, “Hey don’t mention that!”

“See?” Petra smiles bitterly. “He even rejected my cookies. I never had a chance to begin with.”

“Maybe he’s just really not into sweets, you know?” Lynne cheers up.

Rico huffed out, “Well, he must be one of those cold casanova guys out there.“

“But he helped her during our first morning-assembly!” Lynne squeals, “It’s definitely destined!”

“Well…” Petra blushed as well, embarrassed at the thought.

Hanji definitely had enough. Her stupid heart is aching terribly for no reason and she could only clench at it like her life depended on it. She stood up, carrying her food tray with her. The sudden movement broke the four out of their trance.

“Well, I’ve to get going now?” She smiles, a little bit forced.

Flashing a sweet smile, Petra waves at her, “See you!”

She waved back and made her way back to the counter, returning her tray. The brunette caught an eye of the raven-haired man, his eyes piercing at her, definitely staring at her and she returned back the stare which was currently unusual of her to do so.

Glancing back at the table where Petra and her friends sat on, they were still stealing glances at her raven-haired friend and she couldn’t help but feel a little bit protective on him.

An ugly feeling crept unto her and without thinking thoroughly, her feet have brought her towards Levi’s table. Her friend was surprised to see her approach him voluntarily for the first time since school started.

“Hey shorty!” She grins at him, pulled on the chair across from him and sat down.

“Four-eyes.” He mumbles back and picked up his cup of tea and sipped on it while his eyes stayed on her.

Hanji was distracted. The brunette kept on glancing at a certain table away from them.

Putting down his cup, he points out, “This is quite rare of you. Finally fine?”

“What do you mean by that?” She scowled at him and pouts, “It isn’t rare at all. You’re being weird, clean freak.”

“I wonder.”

He continued to sip on his tea, staring particularly at her. The brunette, on the other hand, didn’t catch on at the intense stare since she was pretty much preoccupied with Petra and her gang. They were still at the same table, stealing glances at her and she had to avert her attention once in a while.

It was only when she noticed the awkwardness, noticed the steely cold eyes pin-pointed at her when Petra and her friends went away and now that her distraction has gone out of the frame, she could only give a nervous smile at him.

“So…” Hanji drawls out, thinking of things to say, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Levi scoffed at this and let out an offended sound. Regret washed over the brunette, internally screaming at herself for being so stupid to bring up that subject of all things.

It is times like this that the brunette questions her own intelligence since for the past few days, she had been doing stupid things for fuck’s sake.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you, shit glasses?” Levi arched a brow at her. “You haven’t shown yourself in your own lab for the past three days. You were not even absent.”

Well, shit.

Hanji chuckles nervously, “I had a lot of things to do at home…”

“Things like what?”

“Doing my own laundry—“

“Bullshit.” He glared at her, definitely not taking her excuses anymore. “How many clothes do you wear in a day? Do you really have to do your fucking laundry all the fucking time?”

“Don’t be stupid, Levi. Germs can be pretty—“

There was disbelief in the raven-haired man’s face as he placed the cup of tea on the table rather harshly, “Such irony from someone who didn’t even take a bath for two weeks.”

Hanji abruptly stood up, eyebrows furrowed. “Well then, if you’d excuse me, I still had a lot of things to do.” Without waiting for a reply, she left the table obviously in a hurry and a whirlwind of curses swirling inside her head.

She could only curse at her own stupidity as she strode down the hallway, turned into a corner and went out of the building. Finally away from the ocean of people, the wall in front of her seemed to trigger the pent up frustration inside her; the brunette suddenly starts banging both her hands at the wall behind the looming building against her.

“Stupid! Stupid!” She repeated again and again, her knuckles meeting the hard wall at each chant.

Suddenly, a hand on her wrist halted her movements. Turning around, her hazel brown eyes met with the familiar steely grey eyes.

Grimacing, he pulled her hand down, “What the hell are you doing, you shitty woman?”

It took her a second to process that it was Levi in front of her. She immediately snatched her hand away from him but his grip was far too strong.

“What is wrong with you? Let go of me!” She yelled at her, pulling on her wrist.

“Not until you’d stop avoiding me every fucking time.” He hisses out, his grip on her wrist tightened.

Hanji was angry, frustration came surging in. “What are you---“

“Bullshit. You’ve been avoiding me for almost a month now.” Levi spats out calmly. “I’ve decided to let you off and give you space if that’s what you really needed. I get it. I fucking get it why the hell you’d avoid me and treat me like shit but—“

“Great! You sure are aware of it! You’ve been shitting me, Levi!”

He looked at her face red in anger and the usual happy glint on her face replaced with furrowed brows.

“First of all, why the hell did you kiss me that night?” It was the words that the brunette has been dying to say but had trouble doing so.

Levi would’ve wanted to tell her that it’s because he liked her and wanted to do things like that to her; Well, isn’t it normal to kiss someone you like?

However, he was never good with words and his feelings. The reason why instead of telling her the full details, he says, “I just wanted to.”

“Just because you wanted to? Why that of all things!”

“I felt like it.” He mumbles, unsure of his words. “Is it wrong—“

“It is!” Hanji was indeed fuming mad.

The words hit Levi like a bullet since it was what he had feared the most. Truthfully, it wasn’t easy for the raven-haired man to act like the kiss didn’t happen. He was literally shitless scared of what the brunette thinks about it that’s why he had avoided the subject until now.

“Tch.” He clicks his tongue, looks at her in the eye and says, “I get it now. I’m sorry. Was the kiss really that disgusting for you?” He chuckles mockingly at the words drawn out then adds, “Well… you passed out right after it. It must’ve been that terrible for you.”

Hanji wanted to tell him that it wasn’t the case but the words seemed too difficult to speak out. The bell suddenly rang which broke the intense atmosphere between the two.

“I guess this is it then.” Levi sighed, crossed his arms. “I should’ve kissed someone else, I guess---“

The next thing Levi knew was that a hand flew across his cheek which made him turn sideways and a pang of pain seeping through it. He held on to his cheeks on reflex, caressing the throbbing skin on his probably swelling cheek and looks at the fuming woman in front of him.

Hanji was crying. Fuck.

“Fuck you, asshole!” She yells and turned her back on him. “You should’ve kissed Petra for all I care!”

Then, she left him there by himself, taking in what just happened and what the brunette just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be an immediate update tomorrow. 
> 
> ah, the fic's almost ending.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a rush sorry. i'm going to proof-read this when I wake up tomorrow. this will be the last chapter for the main story!! TT 
> 
> there will be an extra one after this, i do keep my promises after all.

Sounds of footsteps on the porcelain floor echoed through the whole building. The stomping was complemented by the heavy breathing of the brunette who just dashed through the front door, eyebrows furrowed and a forlorn look on her face.

She slumped on the sofa, junking her bag beside her.

“That stupid, stupid, stuuupid midget!” She repeated all over again. 

Words ringing like acid in her mind, reliving the exact words that Levi spat out saying that he should’ve kissed someone else---that stupid midget!

A realization dawned into her, an image flashed before her eyes showing how his pale cheeks got painted with a red handprint mark on it.

Regretting, she slapped both her cheeks in frustration yet again, “What have I done?” She brought her hands down and literally facepalmed herself, “Oh my god! I shouldn’t have done that!”

She has gone hysterical. Torn between satisfaction for finally emptying the urge to slap Levi or regret for hurting him.

On the other hand, the poor raven-haired man who just had a nightmare slapped right into his face was spacing out.

As he entered through the front door of his house, his Uncle Kenny happened to be standing by the doorsteps, tying the laces of his shoe.

Upon noticing the presence of his niece, he looked up and a smug look on his face after seeing the handprint on his cheek.

“Ya sure are growing fast, brat.” He snickered at him as if the whole ordeal was amusing. “Finally met someone who could kick your ass, huh?”

“Shut up, Kenny.”

Ignoring his Uncle, he went upstairs and locked himself in his room. Exhausted, he sat on his bed and stared into space. Mind completely blank and that certain scenario playing all over again like a broken cinematic tape.

The way those tears trailed down her huffed out cheeks and the look of disappointment in her face totally stung him hard.

What a shitty day, he thinks.

His eyes roamed around his whole room and eventually came to a halt on the mirror in front of him. Hanji’s handprint was still pretty clear in his cheek and it hurts like shit.

Annoyance crept unto him, slightly annoyed at the brunette for hurting him like that and certainly disgusted at himself for making her cry.

He doesn’t know how to face her the next day.

Thus, when he entered the room of his club, he was met by the usual calm face of Erwin Smith who was sitting by his computer chair and typing things on his laptop. Levi sat on the chair across him with a distant look on his face.

Upon noticing Levi's mood, the blond stopped on his tracks and chose to pay attention to the raven-haired man who seemed to be problematic. 

"Something wrong, Levi?" Erwin starts to interrogate.

Levi looked at him with an unconvinced look, "Is it that obvious?"

"You always look distant but according to the way Hanji has been acting these days, then there must be something wrong." 

"Then isn't it supposed to be her who finally had loose screws in her head?"

"Well, I concluded that you would be the most affected with her sudden personality change."

Groaning, Levi dug his back on the backrest of his chair, "That's stupid."

"Not really. It is by far the most probable kind of scenario." Erwin states then added, "You did something to her?"

Levi didn't respond. Erwin knew he had hit the mark. 

"If it's the case, why don't you just go apologize to her?" 

"Fuck, I'm the shittiest shit." Levi suddenly mutters under his breath which caught the blond off-guard. "I made her fucking cry for fuck's sake."

"A single sorry can ease up anyone's heart, Levi. You wouldn't know until you try." 

"Tch. You and your shitty quotes."

Erwin chuckled at the remark then excused himself after he checked on his watch, realizing that it is time for his class to start on the next period. Now that he had no one to talk to in the clubroom, Levi went to his classroom, attempting to go fetch his bag then head home.

Arriving on his table, he saw a small paper bag on it. Curious, he reached for the paper bag and checked to see what's inside.

Fortunately, it was his favorite tea. It was the tea that a certain woman tried to bait him with just to convince him to attend that shitty Year End Party she had been jumping all over with. Grasping the piece of teabag in his hand, he supposed he could surely like the shitty woman after all.

He saw a ripped piece of paper with the same messy handwriting on it. The nostalgia came in and Levi suddenly remembers the first time they met.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," He mumbles the words written.

It was when Levi realized that he certainly had been a dickhead all this time.

\---

The brunette was inside the library, the ginger head freshman was beside her who was silently reading her own book. 

She had serene look on her face, observed her cute pointy nose and how round her eyes were. Petra was cute, she admitted to herself and insecurity struck in.

In comparison to Petra, Hanji was pretty boyish and certainly didn’t have those feminine charm factors. These kinds of thoughts never came into her and she had never questioned how she looked. But now, all those built up confidence came crumbling down.

Noticing her stare, Petra turned to her and tilted her head to the other side, “Is something wrong with my face, senpai?”

Hanji immediately shook her head, “Sorry, sorry!” She smiles apologetically then turned her attention back to her books, “I was spacing out.”

“Had a bad day?”

“Sort of.”

Petra nodded in understanding. She didn’t pry any further upon noticing the look on her upperclassman’s face.

The doors by the library open and a certain raven-haired man walked in. It was Petra who took notice first of his presence and the freshman immediately tried to fix the bangs on her hair, a little bit conscious of her appearance.

Levi scrutinizes the whole place, apparently, his eyes were in search of something… for someone. His eyes stopped right by the table where Petra sat on, her eyes widened upon noticing it.

The raven-haired man approached them and the ginger head could only get nervous at each step.

He stopped right across the table, in front of them and nudged the wooden table to shake it a little bit.

Hanji, who was scribbling on her notes curses in annoyance, “What the—“

Suddenly, her mouth went dry upon taking in the appearance of the shorter man. She immediately averted her eyes and ducked down her head to continue her scribbling.

“I want to talk to you.” Levi starts, eyes staring straight at the brunette.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Not busy enough to not talk to me.”

She halts her movements and looked up, “Go away.”

“Talk to me first.”

Irritated, Hanji mumbles, “If this is about yesterday then I’m fucking sorry, okay?”

“I said I want to talk to you.” He repeated firmly.

Petra who was just right next to Hanji could only duck her head down in an attempt to hide her presence. Well, obviously, there was an obvious tense atmosphere between the two that she doesn’t really want to be a part of.

“Later then.” The bespectacled woman sighed at his stubbornness then grabbed the book right next to her notes.

Levi crossed his arms, “When exactly is later?”

Hanji glanced at him and showed the book, extending it in front of him, “After I’m done reading this.”

“Tch.”

The brunette hoped that the answer would’ve been enough to make Levi give up however instead of storming off away from her, he pulled on the chair across them and sat on it with arms crossed and his right leg draped to the other and displaying a blank look on his face.

“What are you still doing here?” Hanji asks, confused.

“Can’t you see, shit glasses? I’m fucking waiting for you to hurry the fuck up and finish that shitty book.”

She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugged on her lips but the brunette insisted to seal it away.

Petra could only look watch the two interacted, a hollow feeling in her chest.

She then suddenly says, “Hey Levi-senpai.”

Levi looked up upon the mention of his name, “Oh, you’re here.”

She could only let out a nervous chuckle. Levi only noticed her just now?

Oh, a realization dawned into her. He wasn’t looking at her earlier. She glanced at the brunette beside her. It was Hanji not her.

However, this is the perfect chance for the freshman to talk to him. She never had a long conversation with him, only a few numbers of small talks and that’s it. Petra had never told him how thankful she was for the thing he did for her during her first morning-assembly.

Fidgeting, she heaves in all the courage needed then starts, “W-well… I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a long time now.”

“What?”

Nervousness crept unto her as she tried to fiddle with her finger to at least lessen the feeling.

“Do you remembering helping me during my first morning-assembly?” She asks, a little bit curious if he ever did remember her.

Levi had a thoughtful look on his face, pondering.

Seeing the confused look on his face, Petra immediately decided to answer her own question instead, “You actually helped me knit the ripped part of my skirt—“

“I remember it just fine.” Levi intervened with a bored look on his face. “Don’t mind it. It wasn’t worth anything.”

“No!” Petra protested with a disheartened look on her face. “Despite how small the action is, I am still quite thankful.”

Levi stared at her for a while before looking down and sighing.

“Fine.”

It was enough for the ginger head as she beamed at him, “Really? Then would you like me to do something for you?”

The brunette had gone hay-wired from reading the same sentence all over again, trying to take in the words and understand it however the conversation between the two people right beside her is hogging all of her attention.

Frowning, Hanji turned to Petra, “He’ll be fine, Petra. You don’t have to go such heights just to thank him.” She smiles gently at her then turns to look at Levi who was staring at her with an amused look on his face. “Right, shorty?”

Levi had that look on his face that Hanji is so familiar with by now. It’s the look he has when he had something in mind and he’s itching to do something about it.

“I don’t really mind.” He said rather compliantly then turned to Petra, “Why don’t we go outside and talk about it?”

The question really caught Petra off-guard which caused her to jump on her seat with wide doe eyes beaming at Levi, “Really?”

A little bit uncomfortable with the reaction, Levi gave a reluctant nod, suddenly regretting his suggestion.

“Wait,” Hanji calls out. “You two can just talk right here just fine.”

“Library isn’t really for talking, four eyes.” Levi replied grouchily.

“Well…”

Petra grabbed all her books then scooped all of it in her arms. “But I had to go return this first, senpai.”

“W-wait!” Hanji calls out rather loudly at Petra, now all flustered as she muttered. “Can you go return mine too?”

Petra looked at her in confusion, “You’re done reading now?”

“Y-yeah.” She stood up from her seat then gave a forced smile at the ginger head. “I still had to do something with Levi, after all.”

Levi lets out a mocking chuckle, “Surprising.”

Without further explanation, the brunette grabbed Levi’s wrist and dragged him with her out of the library. All Petra could do was watch the two figures leave and held up her hand for a slight wave, “Bye.”

Finally away from the vicinity, Levi could only stare at Hanji’s hands which is wrapped on his wrist rather tightly, still dragging him through the hallway. The entire passerby could only watch the two with curious eyes with a mixture of murmurs and whispers.

Stepping foot outside, it was only when Hanji’s hand left his that the raven-haired man realized that it was quite disappointing and secretly wished that the hallway should’ve been a little bit longer.

She turned to him, “I’m sorry for suddenly dragging you like that. What do you wanna talk about?”

Seeing that the brunette is coming off hostile to him, he shrugs then says, “I'm sorry.”

Hanji was thoroughly confused, definitely not understanding the need for an apology.

“I understand why you’ve said that I’ve been shitting on you, Hanji.” He mumbles, voice low. “I was certainly shitty these past few days, no, since I did that fucking kiss on you. I’m sorry I did that.”

She just stared at him, weighing how sincere those words were.

Seeing the rare glint on his eyes, she had confirmed the sincerity behind it.

“And…” He looked like he was struggling with the words to convey. He opened his mouth then closes it again. Looking up at her, Levi saw that the brunette was still looking at him with an expectant look on her face thus he mustered up all the courage. “I’m sorry for… making… you cry.”

It was sudden. Really.

Hanji Zoe suddenly has that bright smile on her face as she grabbed Levi’s hand.

“Fine. You’re forgiven.” She had that same glow on her face and the raven-haired could only sigh in relief.

Then, the gentle smile turned into a smug. “Didn’t know you were capable of asking for forgiveness.”

Ah, shit.

Here we go again, Levi mentally cursed.

“Well…” Hanji draped her right arm over his shoulder, suddenly going friendly with him. “That was sweet of you,” She stops, pondering for a little bit then continues, “But that doesn’t mean that you weren’t an asshole though.”

He groans in annoyance and tried to pry himself free from her. “Get off me, you shitty four eyes.”

Hanji could only snicker in a funny realization. Why is it that she had been moping about the kiss for literally almost a month now but then just because he had asked for forgiveness, she’s suddenly fine about it?

Ah, this feeling is truly weird. This needs more experiments from now on, Hanji mentally notes.

Levi notices the maniac glint on her face. “What kind of shit is going on inside your head right now?”

“Goodshit!” She chirps.

Remembering a memory, a smirk crept onto the raven-haired man’s face.

“Weren’t you jealous earlier, four eyes?” He mentioned.

All the blood from her body probably came surging in on her face at how batshit red it was. The brunette shrugged it off with a nervous laugh and a forced annoyance on her face.

“Jealous? That’s impossible.” She shook her head in disbelief.

Raising an eyebrow, Levi mused at her. “Really?”

“That’s absurd.” She gave a gesture of waving her hands, snorting at it like it’s something thoroughly impossible.

Annoyed at her oblivion, he reached for her hand and pulled her near him, his other hand made its way at the back of her head, right below the band of her ponytail as he pulled her face closer. Hanji, with her eyes widened, felt like the whole world just stopped for a moment as their lips both met each other.

Levi pulls away first, both his hands still resting on where it had been, “Still impossible, Hanji?”

“Yes.” She huffed out immediately.

Then, he repeated the action. Pulling her closer until they could feel each other’s breathing and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He pulled back a little bit then asks, “Still impossible?”

“Yes.” She repeated but now a little bit breathless

Levi plunges in again but now with fervor and force. Apparently, Hanji returned the kiss and thus, the brunette felt like her lips are melting at each kisses. Getting a little bit impatient, Levi inserted his tongue which Hanji immediately finds odd but eventually opens her mouth for more entrance.

They kissed for a little more after that. Until it was Hanji now who pulled back first with a Levi who was catching up his breath.

“What do these kisses mean?” Hanji asks, a little bit nervous at her own question.

Levi immediately went for a small peck on her lips then pulled away. “It means I like you, shithead.”

“Oh,” Hanji was definitely amused at the piece of information. Her cheeks went batshit red from blushing as she gave a questioning look, “I’m returning back all the kisses. Does this mean I like you too?”

Levi stares at her. She smiled sheepishly at him.

“I don’t know, shit glasses.” He mumbles, “Why don’t you pour all your attention on it then conduct your shit-ass experiments to see for yourself?”

Grinning, the brunette slipped her fingers through Levi’s hand that held hers. “How smart.”

After a fair number of gentle and soft feathery-like kisses, Levi gently snakes his free hand unto her waist, pulling her even closer.

It was a bad idea, really.

Making out inside the school campus has never been one of Levi's idea. He hated attention and trouble after all. However, the temptation the brunette gave to him has been giving him a hard time denying.

Thus, Hanji had both her arms wrapped on Levi’s neck as she kissed him the same ferociousness he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said that there would be sexual content after blabla chapters, i meant it.
> 
> p.s exams for the third semester are here. ah, fuck my life.


End file.
